harry potter et un nouveau départ
by sophinette34
Summary: Harry potter entame sa 6 année mais pas comme il l'aurait imaginé.Mais est ce réellement un drame?
1. Chapter 1

**Souvenirs et buses**

A quelques lieux d'ici, en Angleterre, dans un petit quartier de Privet Drive, un jeune garçon était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit à rêvasser. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il lui était arriver jusqu'à maintenant et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé auparavant.

A quelques différences près, Harry Potter était un garçon tout à fait comme les autres. A l'âge d'un an, il perd tragiquement ses parents, il est donc confié à sa tante et son oncle qui se seraient certainement bien passer de l'héberger. Pendant son enfance, ces derniers lui avaient raconté que ses parents étaient décédés d'un accident de voiture et que la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front venait de celui-ci. Pendant dix ans, Harry connut les pires années de sa vie. Il n'avait même pas une chambre à lui, il dormait dans un placard sous l'escalier tandis que son cousin en avait deux pour lui seule. Il récupérait toujours les vêtements trop grand de celui-ci alors qu'Harry ne faisait même pas la moitié de son poids. Malgré cela, Harry ne se plaignait jamais, il était sûr qu'une meilleure vie l'attendait quelque part, qu'il était destiner à autre chose. Et il en eut la confirmation le jour de ses onze ans. Ce fut le jour le plus heureux de sa vie, au moins jusqu'à cet instant. Il reçut ce jour là, la visite d'Hagrid, un demi-géant qui était le gardien de chasse à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Celui-ci lui appris qui il était vraiment. Harry se souviendra toujours lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcé :

« Tu es un sorcier. »

Au début Harry avait eu du mal à y croire, mais trop de chose lui on fait changer d'avis. Hagrid lui avait raconté la vérité sur la mort de ses parents et la signification de cette fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il appris par la même occasion, qu'il était célèbre dans le monde des sorciers parce qu'il avait survécu au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort. C'est ce sorcier du côté obscur qui avait tué les parents d'Harry. Mais en voulant tuer Harry, le sort lancé est retourner vers l'envoyeur, grâce à une protection de sa mère, ce qui a réduit Voldemort à l'état de néant cette nuit là. Depuis Harry était surnommé le Survivant. Et pourtant, il ne se trouvait pas plus fort que les autres car lorsqu'il fit la rencontre de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis, dans le Poudlard Express, il avait du mal à croire qu'il arriverait un jour à apprendre tous ses sorts et enchantements. Mais ses deux amis étaient toujours là pour l'aider. Ron venait d'une famille de sorciers, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait des difficultés avec ses devoirs de cours. Quant à Hermione, elle venait d'une famille de moldu, mais elle était imbattable en cour. Elle avait réponse à tout et Ron et Harry lui demandaient souvent conseille, ce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. A eux trois, ils avaient vécu plusieurs aventures et depuis sa première année à Poudlard il avait vaincu Voldemort dans le corps du professeur Quirrell, tuer un basilic et vaincu Tom Jédusor, le Voldemort du passé, sauver son parrain évadé de la prison d'Askaban, vu Voldemort faire son grand retour et à sa dernière année il avait vu son parrain mourir sous ses yeux. Harry s'était rendu au ministère en pensant que Sirius était en danger mais en fait, il était tombé dans une embuscade et Sirius était venu pour le sauver et c'était sacrifié. Par la suite, Harry découvrit une prophétie qui le concernait ainsi que Voldemort. Cette prophétie disait :

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

_il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_

_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »

Harry n'avait plus le choix, soit il mourrait, soit il devenait un meurtrier. Quelqu'un avait choisi son avenir avant qu'il vienne au monde et il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Harry ruminait toujours dans son coin lorsqu'il entendit quelques coups à la fenêtre. Il s'approcha et vit cinq hiboux derrière la vitre. Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte fenêtre. Les cinq hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre de Harry, déposèrent leurs lettres sur le lit d'Harry et repartirent par le même endroit qu'ils étaient venus. Harry alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour regarder si le vacarme des hiboux n'avait réveillé personnes. Il avait hérité de cette chambre après que son oncle et sa tante aient pris connaissance de la première lettre d'admission d'Harry à l'école Poudlard. Sa tante et son oncle avaient fait débarrasser les affaires de Dudley pour permettre à Harry de s'y installer par peur de voir débarquer chez eux une bande de sorciers. La famille Dursley détestait tous ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin au monde de la magie. Pétunia Dursley était la sœur de Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry. Lily venait d'une famille de moldu, tandis que James Potter, descendait d'une lignée de sorcier au sang pur. Beaucoup de personne disait à Harry qu'il était le portrait de son père sauf les yeux qui étaient ceux de sa mère. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait jamais pu le vérifier réellement sauf sur des photos. Il avait pu faire la connaissance de Remus Lupin, qui par la même occasion était un loup garou, et qui était un des meilleurs amis de son père. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter formaient le groupe des Maraudeurs au temps de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups à eux quatre. Ils avaient même inventé une carte de Poudlard avec plusieurs passages secret qui avaient beaucoup aidés Harry et ses amis lors de leurs expéditions. Peter Pettigrow… Harry avait envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce nom. Peter faisait parti du groupe d'amis de James et il avait même été le gardien du secret des Potter. Mais il avait été s'empresser de tout révéler à Voldemort, ce qui avait permis à ce dernier de tuer James et Lily. Depuis Peter était retourner auprès de Voldemort et Harry s'attendait toujours à un mauvais coup de leur part.

Harry s'approcha du lit et pris les lettres qui étaient posées dessus. Il prit la première de la pile et l'ouvrit, il reconnut l'écriture de Ron.

_Salut Harry,_

_Comment tu vas ? Ici ça va, nous sommes restés au quartier général parce que Dumbledore pense qu'il est dangereux de retourner au terrier maintenant. Il nous a dit aussi que tu nous rejoindrais au mois d'août, c'est génial. Hermione viendra aussi. J'espère que tu t'amuses malgré ta famille moldu. Je te vois bientôt._

_Ron_

_Ps : Joyeux anniversaire._

_Salut Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un Joyeux anniversaire et espère que tu vas pour le mieux. J'ai hâte de te voir. _

Ginny 

Ginny ? Elle ne lui avait jamais écrit auparavant. Qu'est ce qu'Harry pouvait en penser ? Bon c'est vrai, elle n'avait pas écrit un grand texte mais Harry était comme même heureux d'avoir un petit message de sa part. Et puis elle l'avait beaucoup aidé au ministère pour combattre tous ses mangemorts et il lui était vraiment reconnaissant. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis sa première année à Poudlard où Harry avait été lui sauver la vie en tuant Tom Jédusor. Ginny avait gagné en maturité et était devenue une sorcière très douée. Harry avait toujours vu Ginny comme la petite sœur de Ron, mais ils avaient grandi tous les deux et il avait très envie de la revoir. Ginny avait eu un faible pour Harry et il ne s'en plaignait pas mais maintenant elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui.

« Mais pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ? Ginny n'est qu'une amie et je ne ressens rien pour elle. »

Puis Harry passa à la seconde lettre. C'était Hermione.

_Coucou Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je voulais aussi te dire que je vais vous rejoindre Ron et toi au quartier général. Si tu as eu quelques soucies avec tes devoirs, je pourrais te donner un coup de main. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne fais pas trop de cauchemars. Je te laisse avec un gros bisous._

Hermione 

Hermione, toujours égale à elle même. Elle s'inquiétait sûrement pour Harry, après la mort de Sirius. Pendant l'année dernière, elle avait beaucoup aidé Harry. C'était elle qui avait mis en place l'AD, ce qui a permis à pas mal de monde de faire des progrès et certains sauver la vie. De plus, maintenant, elle arrivait même à prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans trembler, ce qui lui permettait toujours de rire lorsque Ron entendait ce nom. Des fois, elle l'utilisait même dans ses phrases inutilement pour l'embêter.

Harry sortit de ses rêveries et revint à la troisième lettre. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit que c'était Remus. Harry était toujours content de recevoir une lettre de sa part, ce qui était assez souvent depuis que Remus, fol œil, Tonks et Mr Weasley avaient menacé son oncle en juin dernier.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Maintenant que tu as seize ans, il est temps que je te donne ce que ton père avait laissé pour toi. C'est un livre où tu trouveras plusieurs petites choses qui te seront très utile, j'imagine. Moi même, je m'en suis servi plusieurs fois, mais maintenant, je le connais par cœur et il te revient de droit. Je n'ai pas pu te l'envoyer, par sécurité, mais dès que tu arriveras, je te le donnerais. Seulement, prends en soin._

Remus 

Mais que se pouvait être ce livre que Remus allait lui donner. Apparemment, il avait appartenu à son père. Harry avait déjà obtenu la cape d'invisibilité de son père ainsi que la carte des maraudeurs. Il avait été heureux de savoir que ses objets avaient appartenu à son père, mais depuis qu'il avait vu le souvenir de Rogue, il cherchait qui était réellement son père. Tout le monde disait que c'était quelqu'un de bien, mais en fait, il se rendait compte qu'on ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé de lui, de son comportement de tous les jours. Harry savait que son père avait fait quelques petits coups dans l'école, mais les jumeaux Weasley en avaient fait pas mal non plus et ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils étaient forcement mauvais. Mais dans la pensine, Harry avait vu son professeur de potions se faire ridiculiser devant plusieurs personnes et Harry avait déjà vécu ça dans son enfance et il savait que c'était loin d'être drôle. Il avait même eu de la pitié pour son professeur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son père ou son parrain puissent faire une telle chose. Remus et Sirius lui avaient dis que son père avait fait des choses stupides à ses quinze ans et Harry n'en doutait pas, lui aussi en avait fait et il en ferait encore. Il aurait aimé pouvoir connaître ses parents, mais il avait du monde autour de lui et il s'était fait une famille avec les weasley. Il n'était plus tout seul.

La quatrième lettre venait d'Hagrid.

_Bonsoir Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Tu deviens un homme maintenant. J'espère que tu me rendras visite lorsque que tu arriveras à Poudlard. Graup va beaucoup mieux, il s'habitus à la vie dans la forêt interdite. Dumbledore a découvert que plusieurs arbres avaient été arrachés et j'ai été obligé de lui dire la vérité. Mais il a dit que je pouvais garder Graup si j'arrivais à garder les arbres intacts. Un grand homme Dumbledore._

Hagrid 

Dumbledore… C'est vrai, c'était le sorcier le plus puissant qu'Harry ai jamais connu et il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Mais en juin, Harry s'était emporter contre lui, à cause de cette prophétie. Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dis, croyant le protéger et avait gardé ce secret pendant si longtemps. Harry aurait dû savoir. Mais peut être qu'il avait eu raison après tout. Lorsqu'Harry est arrivé à Poudlard, il n'avait que onze ans, comment aurait il réagit face à cette nouvelle ? Dumbledore ne voulait lui mettre ce poids sur ses épaules dès maintenant, il voulait laisser Harry profiter de cette liberté. Maintenant qu'Harry savait, il ne pouvait plus fuir, Voldemort était de retour et tout le monde comptaient sur lui pour le vaincre à nouveau. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Voldemort avait acquit des dons exceptionnels pendant plusieurs années, alors comment un gamin de seize ans pouvait-il le défier ? C'était impossible ! Mais Harry ne voulait plus penser à ça, il décida donc d'ouvrir la cinquième et dernière lettre. Elle était cacheter du seau de l'école, cela devait être les résultats de ses buses. Il hésita avant de l'ouvrir. Son avenir d'auror se trouvait dans cette enveloppe. Puis il l'ouvrit. L'enveloppe contenait trois parchemins, une lettre lui indiquant le départ, le premier septembre à midi précis, la seconde ses fournitures scolaires et la troisième…

Les voici, les résultats :

Métamorphose : optimal

Astronomie : effort exceptionnel

Sortilèges : effort exceptionnel

Botanique : effort exceptionnel

Défense contre les forces du mal : optimal

Potions : optimal

Soins aux créatures magiques : optimal

Histoire de la magie : acceptable

_Voici vos résultats, Mr Potter, vous avez obtenu sept buses sur huit._

_Toutes mes félicitations._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

Directrice-adjointe 

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait obtenu sept buses et surtout optimal en potion. Rogue devait être vert de colère. Malheureusement, Harry devrait faire encore deux années avec lui, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir devenir auror, alors il le ferait. Harry se demandait comment s'en était sortit Ron, Hermione, elle, devait sûrement avoir tous ses buses si lui en avait eu sept. Harry regarda son réveil et fut surpris de voir qu'il était trois heures et quart du matin, il décida donc de se coucher pour être en forme demain, car il partirait de chez les Dursley pour aller retrouver ses amis dans la demeure des Black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Journée inattendue**_

Le matin même, Harry descendit les marches de l'escalier et se rendit directement dans la cuisine pour son petit déjeuner. Toute la famille Dursley était déjà attabler et ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer de manger. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis qu'Harry était revenu de la gare King's Cross. Son oncle ne lui adressait pas plus la parole, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il le faisait calmement. Sa tante, elle, commençait des conversations avec lui, mais pour le moment ils n'avaient jamais réussi à discuter vraiment. Lorsqu'Harry essayait d'entamer la discussion, elle s'arrêtait vite car Vernon arrivait dans la pièce. Quant à Dudley, c'était lui qui avait le plus changer. Il s'était mis à faire son régime sérieusement et avait même réussi à retrouver un poids a peu près correct. Il avait arrêté de voir sa bande de copains et c'était même remis à travailler en classe. Dudley n'avait jamais reparlé de l'attaque des détraqueurs et personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il avait bien pu voir dans sa tête. Même sa mère avait essayé de lui parler mais rien à faire. Harry savait par expérience que les détraqueurs faisaient ressentir des choses vraiment horribles. Lui-même avait entendu les cris de sa mère et son père.

Harry décida de monter dans sa chambre pour ranger sa valise. Il était presser d'être à l'année prochaine, il ferait partit des sorciers de deuxième cycle et pourrait utiliser la magie sans représailles. Surtout que l'année dernière, il avait bien failli ne plus retourner à Poudlard. Mais tout c'était bien arranger, grâce à Dumbledore.

Soudain, Harry entendit un grand BOUM dans le salon. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et descendit les escaliers. Harry pointa sa baguette en cherchant d'où aurait pu bien provenir ce bruit.

« Tu vas pointer ta baguette sur moi à chaque fois que je te rends visite chez toi, Harry ?

Professeur Lupin !

Professeur… J'adore qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Alors comment vas-tu ?

Bien et vous ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai encore le droit à une garde rapprocher ?

Non pas cette année. Ce qui n'empêche pas que tu es comme même surveiller. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort viendrait t'attaquer en sachant qu'il a été découvert. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui et nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne prendrait pas de risque inutile. »

Harry sourit car il savait bien que son professeur avait raison. Voldemort était loin d'être un Gryffondor, c'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire, un digne Serpentard. Normal, c'est son descendant. Que pouvait-on lui demander de plus ?

« Vous êtes venu me chercher ? demanda Harry.

Oui et non. En faites, je suis venu tous vous chercher.

QUOI ? s'écrièrent la famille Dursley ainsi qu'Harry.

Professeur Lupin, il doit y avoir une erreur. Pourquoi la famille Dursley viendrait avec nous, elle n'a rien à faire là où nous allons.

En fait, c'est une idée du professeur Dumbledore.

Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura Harry assez bas pour que personne n'entende.

Il est hors de question de j'aille avec vous, je ne vous connais même pas et puis vous êtes, vous êtes…

Un sorcier.

Merci Harry.

De rien, professeur. »

Harry n'était pas très heureux que la famille Dursley les suive, mais il s'enthousiasmait rien qu'à l'idée de la tête que son oncle ferait lorsqu'il verrait la famille Weasley. Sa tante, elle, avait vécu avec Lily, donc elle ne s'étonnera pas lorsqu'elle verra comment vit les parents de Ron.

Remus Lupin reprit ses explications sur les raisons que la famille Dursley devait venir avec eux.

« Le professeur Dumbledore pense que vous serez plus en sécurité si vous venez avec nous au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix.

Au quartier de quoi ? demanda Vernon, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

L'ordre du Phénix est une organisation secrète qui permettra d'anéantir Voldemort, leur expliqua Harry.

Bon écoutez, commença Vernon énervé, je ne sais pas qui sait votre volmachin chose, ce que je sais, c'est qu'ici, c'est ma maison et qu'il est hors de question que je l'a quitte. Par contre vous pouvez emmener ce gamin ainsi que son volatile.

Vernon, je pense que l'on devrait le suivre. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pétunia.

« Pétunia… Mais… mais qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Vernon, je sais qui est Voldemort, je sais aussi qu'il ne fait pas beaucoup de différence entre les moldus et les sorciers, et il est hors de question que je mette Dudley en danger, alors nous allons les suivre et tu ne protesteras pas cette fois. »

Harry était bleuffé par sa tante, il ne l'avait jamais vu répondre à son oncle comme elle venait de le faire. Le professeur Lupin avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres que Pétunia remarqua.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ?

En fait, vous venez de me rappeler votre sœur. Elle ne se laissait jamais marcher dessus. Même ton père, Harry, n'arrivait jamais à avoir le dernier mot avec elle. »

Pétunia était perdu dans ses pensées. Quant à Harry, il imaginait assez bien son père se faire réprimander par sa mère, vu qu'il avait visité la pensine de Rogue. Le professeur Lupin les fit revenir à la réalité.

« Bon, je vous conseille de préparer vos valises, je voudrais que nous partions avant le début de l'après-midi. Je vous laisse une demi-heure pour tout préparer, puis vous me rejoignez dans le salon. Prenez ce qui vous est le plus nécessaire. »

Vernon et Pétunia montèrent dans leur chambre faire leur valise, quant à Dudley, il traînait derrière eux ne comprenant pas tous ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il savait une chose, il allait se rendre chez des sorciers. Harry qui avait préparé sa valise un peu plutôt resta avec le professeur Lupin. Il invita Remus à s'asseoir sur le canapé puis décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec son ancien professeur.

« Professeur Lupin ?

Oui Harry.

Voilà, je, enfin, je me demandais si vous avez eu des nouvelles de Voldemort ses derniers temps.

Et bien en fait, je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de ça Harry. Tu comprends, il faut faire partis de l'ordre du Phénix et tu n'es pas encore majeur.

Je sais mais avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé en juin dernier, j'aurais espéré être au courant de quelques petites choses.

Que veux-tu savoir exactement Harry ?

Et bien, est ce que Fudge a t'il fait quelque chose pour protéger les sorciers ? Il y a t'il eu des attaques ? Est-ce que Dumbledore a t'il réussi à récupérer les détraqueurs d'Askaban ?

Je vois, Harry, que tu ne reçois pas la gazette du sorcier.

Oui, c'est exact.

Et bien vois-tu, pour répondre à tes questions, il n'y a pas eu d'autres attaques depuis le ministère. Nous pensons que Voldemort essaie de se faire discret pour l'instant. Quant aux détraqueurs, ils sont définitivement partis. Fudge n'a pas réussi à les retenir et disons que la proposition de Voldemort était beaucoup plus alléchante.

Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Je sais pas exactement, mais à mon avis ils auraient quartier libre et peuvent attaquer quand bon leur semble, c'est pour cette raison que cette année votre professeur contre les forces du mal devra obligatoirement vous apprendre à repousser les détraqueurs. Quant à Fudge, il parle mais n'agit pas beaucoup. »

Harry se souvient très bien lorsque Cordelius Fudge racontait dans la gazette du sorcier que Harry était un adolescent perturbé. Mais maintenant Fudge avait eu la preuve en face de lui que Voldemort était de retour.

« Harry, vu que tu ne reçois pas la gazette, tu n'es donc pas au courant pour Sirius alors ?

Non, que ce passe t'il ?

Et bien, Dumbledore a dit qu'il était temps que la vérité éclate. Il a demandé à Rita Skeeter de faire un article sur Peter Pettigrow. Sirius a été déclaré innocent. Je sais qu'il n'en profitera pas, mais c'est une bonne chose.

Oui, je pense aussi, il aurait apprécié. »

Harry baissa la tête, Sirius lui manquait beaucoup mais il avait gardé en tête tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui.

« Tu sais Harry, Sirius a toujours dit qu'il voulait mourir au combat, et c'est ce qui c'est passer. Il n'aurait pas voulu d'autre mort.

Je sais, mais j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement. Si j'avais continué mes cours d'occlumencie, Voldemort ne serait pas entrer dans ma tête et Sirius…

Harry, tu ne dois rien te reprocher. Tu ne tenais pas la baguette qui a lancer le sort sur Sirius. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tuer, et puis Sirius a voulu venir pour te protéger. Tu étais la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Je suis sûr qu'il veille sur toi maintenant. Tu dois honorer sa mémoire. »

Tout à coup des bruits de pas se fit entendrent.

« Tiens ton oncle et ta tante arrivent. Nous allons pouvoir partir. »

Remus Lupin et Harry se levèrent du canapé et s'approchèrent de la famille Dursley.

« Bien Harry, tu vas passer devant pour montrer à ta famille comment se servir de la poudre de cheminette. Le passe c'est quartier général. »

Harry attrapa sa valise puis la cage d'Hedwige, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette que lui tendit le professeur Lupin et s'installa à l'intérieur de la cheminer. Il lança la poudre de cheminette en prononçant clairement la destination. Tout à coup, il se sentit tourner, tourner à toute vitesse, lorsqu'enfin, il entendit des cris de joies.

« Harry ! »

Puis il se sentit écraser par un nombre infini de bras. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il pouvait très clairement voir qu'il était arriver dans la demeure des Black.

« Oh ! Harry. Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Mrs Weasley. Donne-moi tes affaires, je vais les monter dans la chambre de Ron.

Salut Harry, dirent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

Alors comment vas-tu ? Tu as reçut le résultat de tes Buses ?

Hermione, tout le monde les as reçut, et laisse respirer un peu Harry, tu veux. »

Harry était si content de retrouver ses amis qu'il aurait pu les entendre se chamailler pendant des heures. Puis, tout à coup, quelqu'un venait d'arriver par la cheminer. Harry se retourna et vit son oncle allongé par terre avec Dudley écraser dessous. Mr Weasley s'était approcher pour pouvoir venir les aider à se relever mais il du avoir recourt à un sort de lévitation pour pouvoir les remettre debout. Puis enfin, Pétunia avec le professeur Lupin, firent une arrivé un peu moins catastrophique. Les présentations se firent très vite et Mrs Weasley fit monter à l'étage Pétunia et Vernon pour leur montrer la chambre qu'ils auraient pendant leur séjour. Mrs Weasley avait décidé que Dudley dormirait dans la même chambre que les garçons, ce qui ne réjouissaient pas trop ces derniers. Les garçons montèrent dans leur chambre qui était d'ailleurs celle qu'ils avaient dormi l'été dernier. Chacun s'assit sur leur lit et Ron et Harry commençaient déjà à discuter de la prochaine équipe de Quidditch.

« Tu imagines, Harry, il va falloir trouver six joueurs pour jouer au Quiddich cette année. Il ne reste plus que nous dans l'équipe. On va avoir du travaille à faire.

Oui, mais je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver d'excellent joueurs.

Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi le Quidditch ? »

Harry et Ron regardèrent Dudley avec un air étrange. Harry n'avait jamais pensé que Dudley s'intéresserait à ce genre de chose, d'ailleurs il ne pensait pas que Dudley s'intéresse à rien d'autre que sa propre personne. Mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne change après l'attaque des détraqueurs.

« Et bien, en fait, c'est un sport qui se pratique dans le monde des sorciers. C'est un jeu qui se joue sur des balais.

Des balais ? De vrais balais qui volent ?

Oui. C'est un peu comme le basket avec quelques différences.

Houa ! Ca doit être génial à jouer, s'exclama Duddley.

Alors Ron, tu as eu combien de Buses ? demanda Harry.

J'en ai eu six, c'est pas mal.

Oui c'est super, je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'en faire.

C'est vrai, et toi tu en as eu combien ?

J'en ai eu sept.

Bien comme ça Hermione ne pourra pas nous dire qu'on avait pas travaillé.

Et elle, elle en a eu combien ? demanda Harry qui connaissait certainement la réponse.

Huit, tu penses bien. En plus elle à obtenue sept optimal. McGonagall était très fier, elle lui a dit qu'elle avait fait honneur à sa maison. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Weasley arriva dans leur chambre pour leur dire que le repas était près et qu'il pouvait descendre. En arrivant à la cuisine, Harry eu la surprise de découvrir que Fred et George étaient venu lui rendre visite. Le professeur Dumbledore était lui aussi présent.

« Salut Harry, commença Fred.

Joyeux anniversaire Harry, dit George.

Merci.

Bonjour Harry.

Bonjour professeur.

Je te souhaite moi aussi un joyeux anniversaire. Et je te félicite pour tes Buses.

Merci beaucoup. »

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire, ce que Dumbledore lui répondit par un deuxième. Puis tous se mirent à table. Le repas fut succulent et même les Dursley l'apprécièrent. Une fois que tous le monde furent rassasier Harry et Ron décidèrent de montrer à Dudley ce qu'était une partie de Quidditch. Il se dirigèrent dans le terrain qui se trouvait derrière la maison et Ginny prêta même son balai à Dudley pour qu'il essaye. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Dudley décida de grimper sur le balai. Son père essayait de lui faire renoncer mais Mr Weasley lui disait que ce n'était pas dangereux. Harry et Ron, sur leur balai, restèrent à côté de Dudley, qui finalement s'en sortait très bien. Puis vint le moment où Mrs Weasley vinrent les chercher en leur annonçant que le dîner était déjà préparer. Ils étaient rester dehors toute l'après midi à voler sur leurs balais. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que Harry avait réussi à s'amuser en présence de son cousin. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Le trio descendit de leur balai et allèrent les ranger pour se diriger ensuite vers la cuisine pour manger le dîner. Le dîner se passa aussi agréablement bien que le repas du midi. Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, les garçons souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux autres et montèrent dans leur chambre. Harry se mit en pyjama, puis se mit au lit.

« Harry ?

Oui Dudley.

Merci pour cette journée, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amuser autant.

De rien. Ravis que tu te sois amuser. Si tu veux, demain, je te montrerais comment jouer à la bataille explosive.

Ouais, super ! »

PLOC

« Aaaahhh !

Fred, George, vous ne pourriez pas frapper avant de transplaner, leur dit Ron d'un air désespéré.

Non, ce ne serait plus amusant. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé. Mrs Weasley entra, baguette à la main, ainsi que Mr et Mrs Dursley.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Mon chéri, dis moi ce qu'il y a ?

Duddley, que t-on t'il fait ? »

Cinq regards se dirigèrent vers les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer précipitamment.

Fred, George, j'imagine que c'est encore vous. Je vous ai déjà dis d'arrêter de transplaner lorsque c'est inutile.

Mais enfin maman, c'était utile, on a beaucoup marché aujourd'hui…

Et on ne pouvait pas monter les escaliers…

Oui, on aurait sûrement réveillé la vieille harpie.

Vous me prenez pour une idiote ou quoi ?

Nous ?

Pas du tout maman, ont n'oseraient jamais penser une telle chose…

Ca non jamais maman, tu nous connais.

C'est justement ça qui me fait peur. Bon maintenant, vous rentrer, il faut que les garçons dorment.

Oui, maman.

Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Fred et George s'en allèrent dans un PLOC. Mrs Weasley referma la porte mais pas avant que Vernon et Pétunia n'aient été embrassé leur fils chéri et s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

Ils sont un peu bizarres tes moldus de parents, dit Ron à Dudley.

Disons qu'ils sont un peu collant.

Au fait, s'il te plaît ne cri pas.

Pourquoi ? demanda Dudley pas très rassurer.

PLOC

Pour ça ! lui dit Ron d'un ton théâtral.

Fred et George venaient d'apparaître dans leur chambre encore une fois.

Vous n'avez pas cru qu'on vous laisserait, tout de même.

Harry aimait beaucoup Fred et George. C'était ceux qu'il préférait entre les frères de Ron. Il les avait même aidés à monter leur entreprise de Farces et Attrapes. Ils venaient d'ailleurs d'ouvrir leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, mais il se promit d'y aller lorsqu'il irait acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

On voulait vous dirent que notre boutique fait des promotions rien que pour les élèves de Poudlard pendant les périodes de vacance. Si quelque chose vous intéresse, il est temps de venir parce que pas mal de chose ont déjà été acheté.

On viendra lorsqu'on se rendra sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui répondit Harry.

D'accord.

Si tu veux venir aussi, Dudley, il y a pas de problème. Je me souviens que tu as déjà essayé les Pralines Longue Langue il y a deux ans.

Oui, et je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir, leur répondit Duddley.

Oui, mais ça c'est parce que tu ne t'étais pas vu, lui dit Fred.

Et tous partirent dans un fou rire. Après quelques rires et discussions, Fred et George disparurent en leur disant qu'ils les attendraient bientôt. Harry, Ron et Dudley s'endormirent en repensant à la merveilleuse journée qu'ils avaient passé. Harry se surpris même à penser qu'il pourrait bien s'amuser avec son cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews. Etant donné que je n'ai ni lu le tome 6 ainsi que les rumeurs qui circulent sur son sujet, cette fic à été écrit seulement par mon imagination._

_**Nuit très mouvementée**_

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines, qu'Harry et la famille Dursley étaient arrivé dans la demeure des Black. Il faut bien avouer qu'au début, la vie était un peu difficile. Mr Dursley sursautait à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal, c'est à dire, toutes les trente secondes. Pétunia, elle s'était assez bien habituer à cette vie. Elle connaissait déjà pas mal de chose sur le monde de la magie, ce qui surpris d'ailleurs Harry, vu qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé et qu'elle refusait toujours que lui en parle. Mais finalement, il fallait bien ce faire une raison, elle avait eu une sorcière dans la famille. Ce qui étonna le plus Harry, fut Dudley. Il s'était parfaitement bien intégré dans le groupe, il participait à tout et adorait qu'Harry lui parle de ce que Hermione, Ron et lui avaient fait depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que Dudley avait changé à ce point. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'Harry était heureux d'avoir un cousin. Harry connaissait même le secret de Dudley. Et oui, il s'était confié à lui. Un soir, Harry entendit du bruit dans le couloir, il décida donc de se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il descendit jusqu'au salon, il vit Dudley assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminer. Au moment ou Harry s'approcha, une planche de marbre se mit à grincer, ce qui fit sursauter Dudley qui se retourna rapidement.

« Désoler, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

C'est rien, je pensais. »

Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Dudley.

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? demanda Harry.

Oui, j'ai préféré descendre au lieu de vous réveillez, mais je vois que j'ai raté mon coup.

Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dormais pas moi non plus. »

Harry vit Dudley repartir dans ses pensées et il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait tracasser son cousin comme ça.

« Si tu veux discuter, je veux bien t'écouter.

Et bien en fait, je repensais à l'été dernier. Tu te souviens lorsque les Détraqueurs sont arrivés dans la rue ?

Oh oui ! Je me souviens aussi des problèmes que j'ai eu après, répondit Harry.

Tu as eu des problèmes, pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air d'être affecter.

Je n'ai pas eu des problèmes avec les détraqueurs, j'ai eu des problèmes avec le ministère pour avoir utiliser un sort qui avait permis de nous sauver la vie. Et je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

Et qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait, demanda Dudley très intéressé.

Disons que c'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais plus tard. Mais pourquoi est ce que tu repensais à ça ?

Et bien, tu disais que les détraqueurs te faisait voir le pire moment de ta vie, c'est ça ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête, ce qui encouragea Dudley à poursuivre son histoire.

Disons que j'ai revu le mien.

Et tu veux me le raconter ? »

Dudley prit une grande respiration et commença à raconter son histoire.

« Tu as dis que Voldemort était revenu à la fin de ta quatrième année à Poudlard. Et bien avant que tu ne reviennes à la maison, il m'a rendu visite.

Quoi ? »

Harry était sans voix.

« Il n'était pas venu me rendre une visite de courtoisie. C'était un après-midi, je regardais la télévision quand on a sonné à la porte. Il n'y avait personne à la maison, je me suis donc levé et je suis allé ouvrir. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il se tenait à la porte de la maison. C'était la personne, si on peut appeler ça une personne, la plus horrible que j'avais jamais vu. Je ne pouvais plus me détacher de son regard, on aurait dis qu'il lisait en moi. Il m'a dit que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était mon sang. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce que ton directeur ne me l'explique.

Dumbledore ? Tu as parlé avec lui ? »

Harry était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Voldemort s'était rendu chez lui. Là où Dumbledore pensait qu'il serait le plus en sécurité.

« Après l'attaque des détraqueurs, ma mère a essayé de savoir ce que j'avais vu. Je ne lui avais rien dis et puis un soir, je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi, il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme qui était venu à la maison, ce que je sais c'est qu'il a lut en moi, et que j'avais eu très peur. Ma mère était la personne la plus apte pour en parler, sa sœur, ta mère était une sorcière et donc la mienne devait certainement connaître quelque chose là-dessus. Une fois que tu étais parti avec tes professeurs, ma mère a envoyé un message à ton directeur. Il lui a répondu qu'il voulait nous voir le plus vite possible et nous l'avons reçut à la maison, le jour où mon père était en conférence pendant la journée. Tu imagine la tête que mon père aurait fait s'il l'avait trouvé dans son salon. »

Harry rit rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Harry aurait dû savoir, c'était important. Dudley continua son récit qui allait de surprises en surprises.

« Ton directeur m'a demandé de lui raconté ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Puis, il nous a racontés ce qui c'était passé pendant la journée où Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir. Il nous a dis que celui-ci ne pouvait pas rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, parce qu'elle est protéger par le sang de ceux qui y habitent, du moins celui de ma mère. Vu que j'ai le même, Voldemort a voulu de mon sang pour pouvoir briser la protection et pouvoir t'atteindre. Mais même s'il ne pouvait rentrer dans la maison, il pouvait comme même se servir de ses pouvoirs. Et comme je lui avais dit qu'il n'aurait pas mon sang il m'a jeté un sort. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais je n'avais jamais ressenti pareil douleur auparavant. Je criais et personne n'était venu m'aider, comme si les gens ne m'entendaient pas. J'avais l'impression que des centaines de lames me traversaient toutes en même temps. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Et puis dans un élan, j'ai réussi à donner un coup de pied à la porte pour la fermé. Pendant des jours j'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était un cauchemar, mais je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Alors j'ai commencé à faire n'importe quoi. Je sortais avec des mecs pour aller taper sur des gamins. Je me disais que ça me défoulais mais après, lorsque je rentrais, je repensais à tous ça. En lisant en moi, il m'avait laissé un goût amer. Comme si j'avais été vidé de tout bonheur. Et puis, le soir où ses détraqueurs sont arrivés, j'ai revécu la scène. C'est vrai, j'ai été choqué pendant quelques jours, mais après avoir parler à ma mère, j'étais décider à me prendre en main. Et j'ai laissé tomber ma vie d'avant pour m'en créer une nouvelle. Voilà, tu sais tout, maintenant.

Et bien, tout d'abord, je vais te dire que je préfère cette vie que l'autre. Et puis, je suis vraiment désoler.

Pourquoi ?

Si Voldemort est venu te trouver c'est à cause de moi, le sort qu'il t'a lancé est un doloris. C'est un sort qui fait ressentir la plus grande douleur physique au monde.

Oui, je l'ai remarqué.

Je l'ai reçut aussi. Plusieurs fois de suite.

Dudley regardait Harry étonner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse supporter la douleur deux fois de suite.

Plusieurs fois ? Mais comment as-tu survécu à une douleur pareille ?

Disons que je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne. Je suis content que tu t'es confié, c'est une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'on devrait aller dormir, demain je te fais visiter le Chemin de Traverse, et là tu vas pouvoir oublier tous tes soucies. »

Harry et Dudley montèrent dans leur chambre et se mirent au lit sans faire de bruit, il y en avait bien assez par les ronflements de Ron.

Tout était sombre, lugubre et il faisait froid. Ce n'est pas la température qui était froide, non, c'était l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette pièce. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminé qui renvoyait une fine lueur qui permettait d'apercevoir quelques vieux objets qui étaient cependant recouvert de poussière. Un tapis assez ancien, avec des motifs grecs, se situait tout près de la cheminer. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand fauteuil rouge sang. Lorsque l'on arrive dans la pièce, ce fauteuil est celui que l'on aperçoit en premier tellement il ébloui d'éclat. Harry se glissa jusque sur le vieux tapis et s'y logea, mais garda tout de même un œil ouvert, car il savait que son maître le rappellerait. Son maître, oui, Voldemort était dans ce fauteuil, il parlait à quelqu'un qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir d'où il se situait, mais il pouvait le ressentir. Oui, il ressentait la peur de cet abject individu qui avait réussi à mettre en colère son maître. Finalement, son maître prenait vraiment des idiots pour faire ses besognes. L'homme qui prendrait certainement une punition se tenait à genou devant son maître et attendait sa sentence.

« Oui, Maître, je suis conscient que nous l'avons perdu. Mais nous trouverons un moyen.

Comment voulez-vous que trouver un moyen, la prophétie a été cassée, bande d'imbéciles. Vous m'avez mis dans une colère noire, et tes compagnons ont été trop lâches pour venir me le dire en face. Au lieu de ça, ils m'ont envoyé toi, alors ce sera toi qui prendras pour toutes les fautes que tes amis ont faites.

Mon Maître…

Tais-toi ! »

Harry adorait entendre son maître crier. Il avança doucement vers l'individu qui le regardait les yeux horrifiés. Son maître venait de lui offrir son dîner. Harry planta ses crocs dans la jambe de cet homme qui se mettait à présent à crier. Harry sentait son venin passer de ses crocs dans le sang de cette abjecte abomination.

« Vois-tu, si j'avais voulu, je t'aurais lancé le sort de la mort, mais j'éprouve une telle colère que je préfère te voir mourir lentement. »

L'homme s'écroula et souffla son dernier soupire.

« Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouvé un moyen pour faire sortir de prison le reste de mes mangemorts. »

Et Voldemort se mit à rire, à rire très fort…

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans sa chambre, Harry se réveilla en hurlant, sa cicatrice le brûlant, ce qui n'était pas arriver depuis longtemps.

Mrs Weasley entra dans la pièce en robe de chambre, suivi de Mr Weasley et le professeur Lupin.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda affolé Remus.

Harry n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits. Il regardait autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien dans la maison de son parrain.

« Harry ? »

C'était Ron qui était assis sur son lit, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait réveillé toute la demeure. Harry regarda son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et lui fit signe qu'il voudrait lui parler en privé. Harry ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète encore plus pour lui alors, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il dise à tout le monde qu'il venait de tuer un homme par l'intermédiaire de Nagini, de plus, Harry n'avait toujours pas dit à Ron et Hermione pour la prophétie. Remus suivit Harry jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise autour de la table. Il avait toujours sa petite ride sur le front qui représentait son air grave.

« Harry, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé ? C'est Voldemort ? Tu as encore été en contact avec lui, c'est ça ? »

Harry s'assit sur une chaise à son tour et leva les yeux vers son professeur.

« Oui. Et j'ai tué un homme.

Quoi ? »

Remus ne comprenait pas. Comment Harry aurait pu tuer un homme alors qu'il dormait dans son lit ?

« Je l'ai tué par l'intermédiaire de Nagini.

Nagini ? Le serpent de Voldemort ?

Oui. Vous vous souvenez de la fois où j'avais rêvé de Mr Weasley se faisant attaquer par Nagini ?

Oui.

En fait, je l'ai su parce que c'était moi Nagini. Je vois tous ce que fait Voldemort à travers les yeux de son serpent. Dans mon rêve, je ressentais tout ce qu'il ressentait. Je pouvais sentir la peur que cet homme éprouvait face à Voldemort. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé de le tuer, j'ai ressenti l'odeur de sa chaire lorsque j'ai planté mes crocs et j'ai senti mon venin passer dans son corps.

Harry, ce n'était pas toi.

Peut-être. Oui, peut-être que ce n'était pas moi, mais je ressentais tout ce que ce serpent pouvait ressentir et je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Est-ce que tu sais qui était l'homme que Voldemort à fait tuer ?

Non, je sais juste que c'était un mangemort.

Bien, ce n'est pas une grande perte alors. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Oui, Voldemort est très en colère que la prophétie ce soit briser. Il n'a plus aucun moyen pour l'entendre.

C'est au moins une bonne chose, qu'il ne puisse pas connaître la fin. »

Remus sourit à Harry, mais il vit que quelque chose d'autre le tracassait.

« Tu veux me dire autre chose ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Et bien, lorsque j'étais dans le corps de Nagini, j'éprouvais tout ce que lui éprouvait à ce moment là. »

Harry baissa la tête comme si ce qu'il allait dire était la faute la plus grosse qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

« Et ? l'encouragea Remus.

Nagini a adoré tuer cet homme, il en prenait un malin plaisir, mais le pire de tout c'est qu'il avait de la sympathie pour Voldemort. Il l'adore, c'est son maître.

Et tu as éprouvé tout ça, n'est ce pas ? lui dit Remus d'une voix assez douce pour le mettre en confiance.

Oui.

Tu sais Harry, je fais les mêmes expériences que toi.

Ah bon ? »

Harry était surpris. Remus ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il pouvait ressentir les sentiments des autres.

« En étant un loup-Garou, je ressens exactement ce que le loup veut les soirs de pleine lune. Il aime tuer, lui aussi. Et si je n'avais pas la potion que Rogue me prépare, je ne préfère pas te dire ce qui pourrait arriver.

Je ne savais pas que Rogue vous préparait encore la potion.

Disons qu'il ne le fait pas par choix. C'est Dumbledore qui le lui a demandé. »

Harry sourit rien qu'à penser à la tête qu'avait dû faire son professeur de potions lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé de préparer une potion pour son pire ennemi.

« Lorsque j'étais au collège, ton père et ton parrain avaient fait de mes années de cauchemars, de véritables merveilles en se transformant en animagus. »

Harry avait bien remarqué que son professeur n'avait pas mentionné Peter, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

« Lorsque j'ai découvert ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, j'ai eu une joie immense. Je crois même que ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'avais toujours eu peur d'être rejeter à cause de cet handicap, mais ils m'ont fait comprendre que de vrais amis ne se rejettent pas à cause de petits détails comme celui-là. A partir de ce moment là, j'ai compris que rien ne pourrait briser cette amitié. »

Et pourtant elle a été brisée. Tout ça à cause d'un traître qui c'était fait passer pour leurs amis. Des Maraudeurs, il ne restait plus que Remus parce que Peter n'est pas digne de recevoir ce nom.

« Bien, il est peut-être temps d'aller dormir. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais parler au professeur Dumbledore de ton rêve.

Oui, bien sûr.

Alors bonne nuit Harry et essaye de te reposer.

Oui, j'essayerais, si Voldemort arrête de s'introduire dans mes rêves. »

Sur ce, Harry monta ce coucher. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Ron et Dudley étaient assis et discutaient. Ils n'avaient pas dû se rendormir, attendant certainement des explications de la part d'Harry. A peine eu t-il franchi la porte qu'ils se jetèrent sur lui pour connaître les moindres détails. Comme Harry n'était pas très fatigué, il entreprit de leur raconter le rêve qu'il avait fait. Après le récit, Ron cherchait une explication et se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler à Hermione une fois qu'elle serait réveiller, c'était elle l'expert. Quant à Dudley, il faut bien l'avoué, il était perdu. De plus, il avait eu une nuit assez mouvementé entre ses confidences et le cauchemar d'Harry. En regardant par la fenêtre, celui-ci remarqua que la nuit était déjà passer faisant place au soleil. Harry se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner sous les regards interrogateurs des autres membres de la maison qui se demandaient toujours ce qu'Harry avait bien pu avoir cette nuit. Au moins, une chose qui l'encourageait pour la journée, c'est qu'ils se rendaient tous au Chemin de Traverse. Harry pourrait enfin penser à autre chose et s'amuser.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Le Chemin de Traverse**_

Mrs Weasley hurlait depuis déjà quelques minutes après Ginny et Hermione qui étaient toujours dans leur chambre en train de se préparer. Harry, Ron et Dudley étaient près depuis un quart d'heure.

« Ca m'étonne d'Hermione, d'habitude c'est nous qui ne sommes pas prêt. »

La réflexion de Ron fit rire Harry, mais il se demandait bien ce que pouvais faire Ginny et Hermione. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter avec Ginny. Finalement, elles descendirent enfin les escaliers. Les trois garçons restèrent bouche bée. Ginny portait une petit robe en mousseline avec quelques volants au niveau de ses hanches. La robe était de couleur pastelle ce qui allait parfaitement avec la couleur de son teint. Hermione, elle, portait une jupe plissée rouge et un débardeur avec des manches volages qui tombaient le long de son corps. Elles avaient toutes les deux optées pour une coiffure dont les cheveux étaient relevés en laissant quelques mèches retombées à quelques endroits. Harry était figé sur Ginny et il remarqua que Ron regardait Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Dudley lui était partagé entre les deux.

« Alors on peut y aller maintenant ? »

Mrs Weasley venait de faire revenir tout le monde à la réalité. Ginny et Hermione sortirent en premier en passant devant les garçons. Elles savaient très bien l'effet qu'elles avaient fait lorsqu'elles étaient entrer dans la pièce. Harry n'avait jamais trouvé Ginny aussi jolie, mais elle était la sœur de Ron et il n'avait pas le droit de se permettre de penser à ça. Tout le monde montèrent dans la voiture que le ministère avait prêtée pour la famille. Mrs Weasley avait décidé que cette année, ils n'utiliseraient pas la poudre de cheminette, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient décidée de partir plutôt que les autres fois. Le voyage en voiture se passa formidablement bien et très vite. Arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, Mr et Mrs Weasley rencontrèrent des amis qui travaillaient au ministère, donc ils décidèrent de laisser les jeune aller faire leurs emplettes tous seuls. Harry entraîna le groupe dans une petite cour entourée de murs, derrière le bar puis sortit sa baguette.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Dudley qui ne comprenait pas comment ils allaient sortir d'ici, puis qu'il n'y avait que la porte par laquelle ils venaient de passer.

Harry tapa trois fois à un endroit précis avec le bout de sa baguette. Le mur de brique se mit alors a tremblé et commença à s'ouvrir laissant la vue du Chemin de Traverse.

« Bienvenue, Dudley, sur le Chemin de Traverse », lui dit Harry qui avait toujours rêvé de dire cette phrase à quelqu'un.

Dudley s'avança pour mieux regarder autour de lui et s'émerveilla. Harry sourit à la vue de son cousin qui n'y croyait pas ses yeux.

« Il faut que j'aille à Gringott, leur dit Harry.

Tu veux que je t'accompagne, lui demandit Ginny.

Oui, d'accord.

Moi j'ai déjà de l'argent, papa est allé en chercher avant de venir, dit Ron.

Dudley, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, ont vas commencer nos courses, comme ça tu pourras voir ce qu'il y a dans les magasins. »

Ron ne sourit pas à l'idée d'Hermione. Il aimait bien Dudley, mais il aurait bien aimé rester un peu avec elle. Harry et Ginny partirent en direction de la banque tandis que les trois autres se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Chaudrons. Le grand bâtiment blanc se tenait devant eux, comme s'il dominait la rue. Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la banque et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir libre. Un gobelin les emmenèrent jusqu'au coffre d'Harry, qui pris un petit sac de chaques pièces qui lui permettraient d'acheter ce dont il aurait besoin pour cette année. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec Ginny.

« Alors…

Oui ?

Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

Merci c'est gentil. En fait j'ai rendez-vous avec Dean cet après-midi. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le mois de juin. Heureusement que l'ont s'envoyaient des hiboux.

Tu es toujours avec Dean, alors ?

Oui, bien sûr. Et toi, alors, tu ne t'es pas réconcilié avec Cho ?

Cho ? Oh non, avec elle s'est bien fini, si ça avait vraiment commencé d'ailleurs. Nous n'allions pas très bien ensemble finalement et puis maintenant elle est avec Michael Corner, tu te rappelle.

Oui, c'est vrai.

Alors tu veux aller où ?

Il faut que j'aille acheter un chaudron, lui dit Ginny.

Moi aussi, on y va. »

Harry était finalement déçut de savoir que Ginny sortait toujours avec Dean. Mais il devait bien se faire une raison. Elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour Harry la première fois qu'ils se sont vus à la gare King's Cross. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre toute sa vie tout de même et elle était passé à autre chose. Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il bizarre ? Ils entrèrent dans le magasin de chaudron et retrouvèrent le trio au comptoir de la boutique. Ils payèrent leurs achats et se dirigèrent vers la librairie. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant la boutique _Au Royaume des Hiboux_.

« Houa ! J'ai jamais vu autant d'hiboux de ma vie ! s'exclama Dudley.

Tu devrais t'en acheter un, comme ça lorsque je partirais à Poudlard, on pourra s'écrire », lui proposa Harry.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Après avoir acheter le hibou de Dudley, ils pénétrèrent dans la librairie. Le petit groupe donna leurs listes au vendeur qui parti chercher ce qui y était inscrit.

« Regarder qui voilà ! Potter et sa bande d'épaves. »

Harry aurait reconnu cette voix parmi des milliers. Il haïssait Drago Malefoy. En faite, il ne savait plus vraiment comment leur compétition avait commencé. Ce dont se souvenait Harry, c'est qu'à sa première rencontre avec Malefoy, ce dernier avait insulté les sorciers enfants de moldus. Finalement, tout était parti de là. Depuis à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, aucun des deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.

« Malefoy. Toujours accompagner par tes gorilles d'après ce que je vois.

Alors Potter, tu t'es trouvé un nouveau copain.

Pourquoi, t'es jaloux, lui lança Ron.

De quoi tu te mêle, toi, on t'a pas sonné.

Malefoy, à mon avis tu devrais peut-être te taire, où tu risquerais de rendre visite à ton père.

Potter, je te jure que…

Que quoi Mr Malefoy ? »

Drago se retourna et se trouva en face de son professeur de métamorphoses.

« Professeur McGonagall !

Que ce passe t'il, Mr Malefoy ? Vous avez perdu vos compagnons ?

Pardon ?

Vous avez à mon avis un problème d'oreille, il faudra peut-être aller voir Mrs Pomphesh lorsque vous arriverez à Poudlard. »

Malefoy se retourna et vit que Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient éclipser. Ils avaient sûrement dû entendre le professeur McGonagall arriver et en avaient profité pour partir. Malefoy n'eu pas cette chance là, il venait d'attirer l'intention de la directrice adjointe, avant même de commencer l'école. De plus, il vit que la bande à Harry rigolait bien derrière son dos. Il préféra rejoindre ses compagnons à l'extérieur au lieu de s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis.

« Alors Mr Potter. Je vous félicite pour vos résultats aux Buses, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Merci beaucoup.

Finalement, vous allez pouvoir choisir vos matières pour le métier d'auror. Si vous voulez un coup de main dans la métamorphose, vous savez que vous pouvez toujours venir me voir.

Je n'y manquerais pas, merci.

Bon je vais y aller, j'ai encore pas mal d'achats à faire. Bon après-midi à tous.

Merci professeur », leur répondirent tous en cœur.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la boutique laissant le petit groupe d'Harry. C'est ce moment que choisit le vendeur pour revenir apporter leurs affaires scolaires. En sortant du magasin, Hermione demanda à Harry quelque chose qui l'avait choqué.

« Harry, dis-moi, le professeur McGonnagal, t'as bien proposé de te donner des cours particuliers ?

Oui, en fait c'est à cause d'Ombrage.

Ombrage ? demanda Ron.

Oui, tu te rappelle des conseils d'orientation. Il y avait Ombrage et lorsque j'avais dis que je voulais devenir auror, elle a dit que jamais je n'aurais le niveau et que le ministère ne voudrais jamais m'engager.

Elle a pas dit ça comme même ! s'écria Ginny.

Si, mais McGonagall l'a remballé en disant qu'elle m'aiderait à devenir auror même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devrait faire.

Tu crois que je pourrais en profiter de tes cours particuliers », lui demanda Hermione.

Ron se retourna pour vérifier si Hermione allait bien.

« Hermione, à quoi te servirait des cours particuliers, tu es première dans tous les cours et en plus tu as obtenu huit Buses.

Je sais mais il y a toujours des trucs à apprendre.

Il faudra que tu demande toi-même à McGonagall, parce que pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre des cours particuliers », lui dit Harry.

Sur ce, ils décidèrent d'emmener Dudley dans leur boutique préférée. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, Dudley resta muet d'étonnement. Il y avait différents balais, des malles de tenues des équipes les plus célèbres, des souafles et des cognards ainsi que des vifs d'or. Duddley regardait toute la boutique, les yeux grands ouvert. Harry lui montrait tous ce qui était le mieux pour pouvoir jouer au Quidditch. Il y avait même des maquettes des parties les plus célèbres. Dudley ne comprenait pas toutes les règles, Harry ne les connaissait pas tout non plus, mais il était très impressionner par le jeu. Il restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette boutique, Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour racheter quelques ustensiles nécessaires pour leurs balais. Après la boutique de Quidditch, ils se rendirent chez l'apothicaire pour renouveler leurs stocks d'ingrédients servant à la préparation de leurs potions. L'après-midi avait bien avancé, lorsque Ginny leur annonça qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à son rendez-vous. Harry la laissa partir en évitant d'imaginer Ginny embrassant Dean. Finalement, Harry emmena le reste du groupe manger une glace à la terrasse de Florian Fortârome.

« Après, on pourrait aller à la boutique de Fred et George, proposa Ron.

Oui, bonne idée », approuvèrent Hermione et Harry.

Ils mangèrent leurs glaces en reparlant de la rencontre de Malefoy dans la librairie, ce qui mit un peu d'ambiance.

« Tu as vu la tête qui l'a fait lorsqu'il a vu que c'était McGonagall qui se trouvait derrière lui, dit Ron.

Oui, et celle qui l'a fait lorsqu'il a vu que Crabbe et Goyle étaient parti, poursuivi Harry.

Vous savez, ce n'est pas comme ça que Gryffondor et Serpentard arriveront à ce réconcilié. »

Harry et Ron se retournèrent vers Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que Gryffondor et Serpentard vont se réconcilier ?

La guerre a commencé à cause de cette querelle. Si personne ne se décide à faire le premier pas, ça ne finira jamais.

Tu veux qu'on devienne ami avec Malefoy ? lui demanda Ron outré.

Au moins arrêter de vous disputer à chaque fois que vous vous voyez.

J'ai l'impression qu'il ressemblait à la personne que j'étais avant, » interomptu Dudley.

Mais personne ne fit attention à sa remarque, trop occupé par les commentaires d'Hermione.

« C'est ça et maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à aller le dire à Malefoy, lui dit Harry.

Je suis sûr que si vous essayer en premier, il suivra.

Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ? Va lui faire la bise, regarde, il est dans le magasin en face, lui proposa Ron.

Ce que tu peux être immature, Ron.

Ah oui ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est toi qui nous demande de faire le premier pas avec lui étant donner comment il te parle à chaque fois qu'il te voit.

Ca c'est mon problème, et je le règlerais moi-même.

Je suis désoler mais je ne peut pas rester comme ça lorsqu'il t'insulte de Sang de Bourbe.

Je sais, Ron, que tu n'aimes pas lorsqu'il m'insulte, mais je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as voulu me défendre, tu as craché des limaces pendant plusieurs minutes. »

Harry éclata de rire au souvenir de Ron recrachant ses limaces dans le seau qu'Hagrid lui avait donné.

« Merci Harry de me soutenir.

Désoler Ron, mais tu dois admettre que c'était plutôt marrant.

Parle pour toi, des fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore un reste de goût dans la bouche.

Ron, ce que tu peux être écœurant, lui dit Hermione faisant une tête dégoûtée.

Bon et si on allait à la boutique de mes frères, leur proposa Ron.

Oui, allons-y. »

Le trio infernal et Dudley reprirent le chemin en direction de la boutique de Fred et George Weasley. Les frères de Ron ont toujours eu envie de faire carrière dans les farces et attrapes. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils avaient commencé leurs inventions. La première fois qu'Harry avait été au terrier, les jumeaux étaient restés dans leur chambre presque toutes les vacances. Quand il passait devant leur chambre, il entendait souvent des explosions. Ce n'est que deux ans plus tard, que les jumeaux avaient dis leur secret à Harry. Ils voulaient ouvrir leur propre boutique et vendre leurs propres inventions. Grâce au prix qu'Harry leur avait donné après avoir remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les jumeaux avaient pu enfin réaliser leur rêve. Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent enfin au numéro quatre-vingt treize. Au-dessus de la boutique se trouvait une grande enseigne lumineuse où on pouvait lire :

**Chez Weasley**

Farces pour sorciers facétieux 

« Et bien, tu parles d'une enseigne, s'extasia Ron.

Oui, c'est joli, lui sourit Hermione.

C'est pas joli, c'est grandiose. »

Hermione lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.

« Et c'est moi qui suis immature.

Rentre idiot.

Tu vois Harry, c'est encore moi qui prends. J'arriverais jamais à avoir le dessus avec elle. »

Harry rigola. Il adorait voir ses amis se chamailler. Il avait tellement été seul avant de savoir qu'il était sorcier que ça ne le dérangeait pas de les entendre s'embêter mutuellement, au contraire, ça l'amusait.

Il franchit à son tour la porte de la boutique. Ce qu'il vit le laissa scotché. Il y avait pleins de décorations au mur et au plafond, la boutique était la plus coloré qu'Harry n'est jamais vu, ça donnerait à n'importe quelle personne d'entrer, rien que pour voir la décoration. Une personne n'ayant pas le moral, il suffisait pour elle d'entrer dans la boutique des frères Weasley. La boutique était pleine de monde, le trio et Dudley avaient du mal à se faire un passage parmi la foule. Tout à coup, Fred arriva derrière eux, les entraînant dans le fond du magasin.

« Alors vous vous êtes enfin décider à nous rendre une petite visite ?

Fred, elle est superbe ta boutique, lui dit Ron.

Notre boutique, je suis là moi, lui dit George qui venait d'arriver.

Désoler.

Ce qui est géniale, c'est que la boutique est remplie comme ça tous les jours de la semaine, leur annonça Fred.

Et bien, ça doit bien marcher pour vous, fit remarquer Hermione.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a pas trop à se plaindre. »

Une dame venait d'avancer pour leur demander un renseignement mais Fred fut plus rapide et se dirigea déjà vers elle.

« Bon vous m'en voyez désoler, chère Mademoiselle et Messieurs, mais nous sommes très occupés, donc je vais devoir vous laisser, mais avant de partir vous vous laisserez bien tenté par quelque petite chose très utile. Si je me souviens bien, notre cher concierge avait adoré le marécage. Nous venons tout juste de terminer ceux qui sont installer là-bas, vous verrez l'odeur est insupportable et elle dure plus longtemps.

Merci George, mais non-merci, je préfèrerais plutôt quelque chose qui ne nous ferais pas renvoyer de l'école, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire se souvenant de Rusard faisant passer les élèves sur le marécage.

Parfait, c'est toi qui choisis. Je vous laisse regarder, je vais aller aider Fred. »

Dudley regardait dans la boutique, toujours émerveiller par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à tous ce qui se trouvait dans cette boutique, c'était encore mieux que le magasin de Quidditch.

« Harry tu peux m'aider à choisir, il y a trop de chose bien, je n'arrive pas à faire mon choix.

Ron, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'acheter quelque chose, je te rappelle qu'Ombrage n'est plus là. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.

Hermione, il faut bien qu'on ramène quelque chose et puis Fred et George ne seraient certainement pas ravi si on repartait les mains vides.

Bon, d'accord, mais prenez quelque chose d'inoffensif. »

Harry, Ron et Dudley partirent dans la direction opposée d'Hermione. Il y avait devant eux les fameux marécages que George leur avait parlé. Ron était très tenter.

Mais Ron, lui dit Dudley, Hermione ne vient pas de te dire de ne pas toucher aux choses dangereuses ?

Hermione ? Oh, t'inquiète pas on l'écoute jamais.

Ron, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux prendre ? lui demanda Harry.

Oui, on va bien s'amuser. »

Harry se laissa convaincre et décida d'en acheter un aussi.

« Tu veux que je t'en achète un Dudley ? lui proposa Harry.

Harry, est-ce que tu crois que mes parents vont apprécier d'avoir un marécage nauséabond dans leur maison.

T'as raison, c'est pas une bonne idée. Bon on va payer avant qu'Hermione ne revienne.

Hum ! »

Les trois garçons se retournèrent doucement et se retrouvèrent en face de…

« Ginny ! On a cru que c'était Hermione.

Et pourquoi avez vous cru ça ?

En faite, elle ne veut pas qu'on achète quelque chose de dangereux. »

S'apercevant de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire, Ron se rattrapa.

« Mais nous avons suivi ses conseils.

Bien sûr, comme toujours. Alors qu'est ce que vous avez acheté ?

On allait payer les nouveaux marécages que Fred et George ont inventés, lui répondit Harry.

Très bon choix.

Et comment sait-tu ça toi ? lui demanda Ron.

Fred et George ont commencé à les crées un mois avant que l'école ne se finissent et ils devaient trouver quelqu'un pour le tester alors je me suis dit que je pouvais l'utiliser sur une personne que je connaissais.

Et ? demanda Ron qui avait peur de la réponse.

Et bien disons qu'à la fin de l'année j'étais un peu remonté contre Michael d'avoir choisi Cho alors je l'ai testé sur lui.

C'est pas vrai, tu as vraiment fais ça ? lui demanda Harry écrouler de rire en imaginant la scène.

En faite, j'aurais dû l'essayer sur Cho, ça faisait le deuxième garçon qu'elle me prenait…

Comment ça deuxième ? demanda Ron.

Quoi ? Deuxième, non, laisse tomber, je pensais à autre chose, c'est rien. Bon on va les payer ces marécages », leur dit Ginny se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Dudley sortirent de la boutique et se retrouvèrent devant une scène quelque peu choquante. Drago Malefoy courrait dans la rue en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, en ayant tous les trois des têtes de citrouille.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Ron qui riait à s'en tenir le ventre.

Même Dudley riait à gorge déployée. Hermione arriva près d'eux, mais elle, ne riait pas du tout. Ron la regarda effrayer.

« Je te jure qu'on y est pour rien.

Je sais, c'est moi. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

« Tu peux répéter, je crois qu'on a mal entendu, lui dit Ron.

Lorsque je suis sortie de la boutique, Malefoy est venu me voir. Il m'a ressorti son slogan sur les sangs pur et bla bla. Je lui ai dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrête où sa tête allait enfler comme une citrouille, mais non, monsieur n'a pas écouté et il m'a insulté à nouveau de Sang de Bourbe et le résultat est devant vos yeux.

Hermione, ce n'est pas toi tout à l'heure qui nous a dit de faire le premier pas, qu'il fallait que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se réconcilient, lui fit remarquer Ron.

Ron, tais-toi, tu m'énerves. Bon on rentre ? »

Sur ce Hermione se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis Harry, c'est encore moi qui prends. »

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Dudley rattrapèrent Hermione au mur de briques, qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. Ils retrouvèrent Mrs et Mr Weasley à l'intérieur assis à une table, toujours en train de discuter avec les mêmes personne que tout à l'heure.

« Ha ! Vous voilà, bien nous allons pouvoir y aller », déclara Mrs Weasley.

Après avoir saluer leurs amis, Mrs et Mr Weasley fient rappeler la voiture pour retourner à la demeure des Black. Le voyage se fit sans encombre, mis à part Hermione qui ruminait toujours dans son coin contre Malefoy et le fait qu'elle n'est pas réussie à ce contrôler. Arrivé à la maison, Mrs et Mr Dursley se jetèrent sur leur fils pour savoir s'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Ils avaient changé mais faut pas pousser comme même. Dudley leur annonça finalement qu'il avait passé une journée fabuleuse et Mrs Dursley adresse un sourire à Harry. Celui-ci monta jusqu'à l'étage et alla prendre une douche avant le dîner qui fut servit quelques minutes plus tard. Harry se dépêcha de finir son repas et monta se coucher, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille et il voulait vraiment se reposer. A espérer maintenant que Voldemort le laissera dormir tranquillement.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews.

_**De surprises en surprises**_

Le reste des vacances se passa sans encombre, Harry n'avait pas rêvé de Voldemort depuis la dernière fois, mais il ressentait tout de même de temps en temps sa cicatrice le brûler. Mais c'était supportable. Comme le départ pour Poudlard arrivait bientôt, Mrs Weasley décida de faire le grand ménage de la maison. Elle avait réquisitionné tout le monde et répartie les taches ménagères. Harry devait déblayer le grenier avec sa tante, ce qui lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir une discussion avec elle, puisque jusque là, ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à se retrouver vraiment seul. Mais Harry pensa que c'était justement le bon moment. Il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation, mais sa tante le devança.

« Je suis désoler, Harry.

Pourquoi ? »

En réalité, Harry savait de quoi voulait parler sa tante, mais il préférait qu'elle s'explique elle-même.

« Pour toutes ses années où moi et ton oncle t'avons mené la vie dure. Tu me croiras ou pas, mais, lorsque j'ai appris que ma sœur avait été tuée, j'ai été dévasté. C'est vrai, moi et Lily, ont ne s'entendaient pas toujours, mais elle était ma sœur et nous avions vécu ensemble pendant plusieurs années. Avant qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était une sorcière, nous étions très proche, c'est par la suite que nous nous sommes éloigner. Je dois bien l'avoué, je pense que j'étais un peu jalouse. Lorsque nous étions petites, Lily et moi, ont s'inventaient des histoires, comme tous les enfants. Mais celle que l'ont préféraient, c'était celle où ont s'imaginaient avoir des pouvoirs magiques. A ses onze ans, ce rêve est devenu réalité pour elle. Moi j'ai été obligé de rester vivre dans un monde que je détestais, me former une nouvelle vie ou Lily n'existait pas. Je pense que je ne lui ai jamais pardonné de m'avoir laisser seule. Après avoir rencontré ton père, elle est partie vivre dans ce monde qu'elle adorait et que moi j'enviais. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu sa tante se dévoiler à ce point, surtout à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre une goutte de ce qu'elle racontait, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait des détails sur la jeunesse de sa mère.

« Lily et moi, nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis deux ans, lorsqu'un soir, elle est apparut dans mon salon. Heureusement, Vernon n'était pas encore rentré du travail. Je dois avouer que je l'ai trouvé changé. Elle avait l'air heureuse, mais aussi anxieuse. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un service à me demander. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qui l'a tracassait, elle m'a dit que son fils courait un grand danger et qu'elle devait pour le protégé, utiliser une incantation ancienne qui fonctionnait avec le sang de la mère. En faite, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, son fils devrait vivre avec une personne qui comportait le même sang que la mère, c'est à dire moi. Je lui ai demandé quel genre de danger elle encourait, mais elle m'a répondu que pour ma protection, il ne valait mieux pas que je le sache. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle m'avait toujours aimé puis elle a disparu. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai appris qu'elle avait été tuée et je t'ai découvert au pas de ma porte. Je t'ai haï, tu sais. Tu m'avais retiré la seule personne qui avait mis une grande confiance en moi. Mais tu étais une partie d'elle et j'avais décidé de te garder. Je savais que tu étais un sorcier, j'avais donc décidé de t'éloigner de ses gens pour t'éviter le même sort que tes parents. Mais je vois que finalement, j'ai échoué puisque ce dingue te court après. »

Harry avait toujours pensé que sa tante détestait plus que tout sa sœur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa tante voulait le protégé. A près tout, Harry avait vécu les pires années de sa vie chez les Dursley.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de ma mère ? demanda Harry.

Disons que c'était difficile de remuer le passé. Mais maintenant je réalise que j'ai fait une grande erreur. J'aurais dû avoir plus de discussion avec toi et te parler de ton espèce, de la vie à laquelle tu appartiens. Tu es destiner à un avenir meilleur, Harry, j'en suis sûr. »

Harry était très toucher par ce que venait de lui dire sa tante. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle déclaration.

« Merci, tante Pétunia. »

Après hésitation, il serra dans ses bras sa tante, qui lui répondit son étreinte.

« Peut-être que l'on devrait continuer le ménage sinon, Molly va raller.

D'accord. »

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Weasley, entra dans la chambre des garçons et réveilla tout le monde.

« Allez, les garçons, debout, je veux vous voir en bas prêt à partir dans une heure. Le Poudlard Express nous vous attendra pas. »

Sur ce, elle referma la porte de la chambre, laissant les garçons se réveiller à leur rythme. Harry s'étira et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Après être habiller, il profita du reste de temps libre pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié de mettre dans sa valise. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa valise, il découvrit sur le dessus de ses affaires un livre avec une couverture rouge et or. Il ouvrit le livre à la première page et vit le titre : _Les plus grands secrets des Maraudeurs._

Harry en profita d'avoir personne dans la pièce pour découvrir ce que cachait ce trésor. Il savait que les Maraudeurs avaient été célèbres pendant les années de leurs études. Harry tourna la page et vit un mot noter dessus :

_Les Maraudeurs font découvrir leurs plus grands secrets_

_pour une prochaine génération._

Soudain, Harry entendit du bruit de pas dans le couloir. Il se dépêcha de ranger le livre dans sa valise, juste avant que Ron ouvre la porte de la chambre.

« Harry, maman demande si tu es prêt, on va partir.

D'accord, je descends. »

Harry et Ron descendirent leurs valises et profitèrent des quelques minutes qui restaient pour dire au revoir à la famille Dursley qui devait rentrer chez elle dans l'après-midi. Dudley promit à Harry de lui écrit pendant l'année. Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron montèrent dans la voiture que le ministère avait de nouveau prêter à Mr Weasley. Ils se mirent en route pour la gare King's Cross. Une fois arrivés, la gare était remplie de monde comme tous les ans. Le petit groupe passa la barrière magique entre le quai neuf et dix pour rejoindre le quai 9 ¾ . Le Poudlard Express se tenait là, sur les rails, de toute sa splendeur. Les premiers wagons étaient déjà remplis de monde. Après avoir donner leurs valises au bagagiste, Harry monta dans le dernier wagon de libre qui restait. Hermione et Ron le rejoignèrent à l'intérieur, tandis que Ginny partis rejoindre Dean au grand regret d'Harry. Le trio se pencha par la fenêtre pour faire un dernier au revoir aux parents de Ron.

« Vous pourrez embrasser le professeur Lupin pour moi, s'il vous plaît, et lui dire merci, il comprendra, leur demanda Harry. »

Puis le train s'élança et commença à prendre de la vitesse. Harry voyait les parents de Ron devenir de plus en plus petit jusqu'à disparaître. Harry, Ron et Hermione commencèrent déjà à discuter sur tout ce qu'ils feraient cette année.

« Vous savez ce que je voudrais moi ?

Dis-nous Harry.

Je voudrais passer une année au calme. Rien qu'une année où je pourrais m'occuper de mes devoirs et me concentrer sur le métier d'auror.

Ne me dis pas que tu veux devenir comme Hermione !

Ron ! Je te signale que je suis là.

Désoler, mais je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouvé avec deux intellectuelles pour une année entière.

Peut-être que ça te pousserait à travailler un peu plus, lui répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais devenir comme Hermione. C'est juste que… Vous avez remarqué que l'on a pas passé une seule année sans enfreindre le règlement, ou encore, éviter les dangers. De plus, maintenant que Voldemort a été découvert, nous avons intérêt à faire très attention.

Oui, tu as peut-être raison, lui avoua Ron.

Il a raison. »

La porte du comportement venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer un homme qui surpris les trois amis.

« Professeur Lupin ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

C'est une bonne question Harry. En faite, je voulais savoir si je pouvais partager votre compartiment, les autres sont pleins.

Bien sur, asseyez-vous ? lui proposa Hermione. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient le professeur Lupin en attendant qu'il leur explique comment ce faisait-il qu'il se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express.

« J'imagine que vous voulez une explication, avait compris Remus. »

Tous les trois acquiescèrent.

« En faite, il se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore, n'ayant pas trouvé de remplaçant pour les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, m'a demandé d'assurer les cours.

C'est génial. »

Le trio était ravi. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que Lupin.

« Mais personne n'a rien dit ? Je veux dire sur le faite que vous soyez un loup-garou.

Et bien, par étonnement, personne n'a mis d'objection. Dumbledore en a discuté avec le ministère et ce dernier a donné son accord.

Alors vous allez rester maintenant ?

Ca je ne peux pas vous le dire, j'ai des missions pour l'Ordre qui me font voyager de temps en temps. Et puis n'oublions pas que ce poste est maudit, à ce qu'on dit. Déjà à mon époque, les professeurs ne restaient pas plus d'un an.

Peut-être que vous changerez la tradition, lui dit Harry.

Nous verrons bien. »

Le voyage continua dans la bonne humeur. Lorsque le chariot de friandises passa, le professeur Lupin paya sa tourner. Ils se régalèrent et rirent de bon cœur. A l'arrivé du train, ils descendirent pour rejoindre les calèches qui étaient tirés par des Sombrals, que seul Harry pouvait voir ainsi que Remus. Hermione et Ron discutaient dans leur coin, des cours que Ron devait étudier pour devenir auror. Harry en profita pour remercier son professeur pour le livre.

« Tu as eu le temps de le lire ?

Non pas encore, mais c'est promis, je le ferais, lui dit Harry.

Fais attention, nous étions jeunes et nous avons mis des choses dedans qui ne sont pas très conseiller. Mais la plupart, te seras très utile.

Vous parler de quoi ? »

Ron venait d'interrompre leur conversation. Harry savait qu'un jour, il devrait lui dire, mais pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de ce livre pour lui seul.

« Rien du tout. Tiens regarde, nous sommes arrivés, lui déclara Harry. »

Ils descendirent de la calèche et se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall d'entrer du château. Le professeur McGonagall leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans la Grande Salle pendant qu'elle allait s'occuper des premières années. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer et Harry se souvint de la première fois qu'il les avait franchi. Il y avait eu des chandelles qui étaient suspendu alors que le plafond donnait sur un ciel parsemé d'étoiles. C'était à la fois magique et mystérieux. Même au fil des années, la magie ne s'était pas dissipée. Harry regardait toujours la Grande Salle avec éblouissement. Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et regardait la table des professeurs, où se trouvait Lupin. Harry était tellement heureux qu'il soit son nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tout à coup, les portes de la Grande Salle ce r'ouvrèrent une seconde fois pour laisser entrer les élèves de première année. Ils avaient sur leurs visages, un éblouissement. Ils étaient émerveillés de voir enfin le célèbre château que la plupart avaient certainement dû entendre parler par leurs parents ou frères et sœurs. McGonagall apporta le tabouret et posa le vieux chapeau tout rapiécer dessus. Après la chanson du Choixpeau magique, la répartition avait pu avoir lieu. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours de la rentré. Harry se souvint avoir été très impressionner par cet homme à l'air si mystérieux.

« Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage. Voici encore une nouvelle année à Poudlard pour certain et la première pour d'autres. Je compte, bien entendu, sur les plus anciens pour faire intégrer au mieux les nouvelles années. J'imagine que vous êtes tous au courant du retour de Voldemort. »

Un frisson parcourut la salle.

« A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus voir aucune personne trembler en entendant ce nom. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur d'un nom. De plus, je veux que chacune et chacun d'entre vous prononce le nom de Voldemort. Je ne veux plus entendre dire Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est ridicule. C'est la résolution de cette année. Bon maintenant, je vous annonce qu'il y aura un bal en approche des prochaines vacances d'été. »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. Sauf du côté d'Harry et Ron qui se souvenaient de leur dernier bal au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Pour le règlement intérieur, nous avons retiré tous les décrets que notre chère Ombrage avait instaurés. «

Nouvel vague d'applaudissements.

« Mr Rusard, ici présent a affiché la nouvelle liste d'objet interdit sur la porte de son bureau. Mais nous aurons peut-être un peu moins d'agitations dans le château étant données que nos meilleurs agitateurs ont fait une sortie remarquable l'année dernière. J'ai d'ailleurs écrit moi-même un chapitre dans le nouvel exemplaire du livre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ concernant cette fabuleuse sortie. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent en souriant. C'est vrai que Fred et George avaient fais une sortie plutôt spectaculaire l'année précédente. Pendant plusieurs jours, les élèves de Poudlard en avaient parlés.

« Tu te rends compte, on va parler de mes frères dans un livre, s'exclama Ron. »

Les élèves de première année se faisaient raconter par les plus anciens comment Fred et George avaient quitté le Château. Dumbledore remit cependant le silence dans la salle d'un geste de la main. Harry était toujours étonner de voir comment son directeur pouvait se faire respecter.

« J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous, c'est rendu dans leur boutique, je dois bien avouer que j'y suis aller faire un tour aussi. »

Harry n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Son directeur dans une boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Le plus surprenant c'est que le visage de Dumbledore contenait un sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Cependant, j'aimerais assez que nous évitions de nous servir de leurs fabuleuses créations dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

Ron reçut un regard triomphant d'Hermione. Ginny qui était assis à côté d'Harry se pencha vers lui.

« Et dire que Fred et George m'ont donné toute une boîte de marécage.

C'est vrai ? lui demanda Harry

Oui, c'était pour me remercier de l'avoir tester pour eux. »

Ginny n'avait peur de rien et ressemblait beaucoup à ses frères. De plus, elle avait bien grandi et Harry commençait vraiment à ressentir des choses pour elle. Ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas ressenti pour Cho. Mais Ginny était avec Dean qui était assis juste près d'elle et qui lui lançait des regards de tendresse, ce qui dégoûta Harry. Puis il revint à la réalité, le dîner venait d'apparaître sur la table. Harry dévora tous ce qui se présentait à lui, tellement il avait faim. A la fin du repas, le préfet de cette année emmena les élèves jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors. Ils arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame.

« Le mot de passe ?

Vol… Voldemort. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la stupéfaction de tout le monde. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle commune puis autour du préfet à la demande de celui-ci.

« Je sais que vous vous étonner du mot de passe mais c'est une idée du professeur Dumbledore. Il veut que tous les élèves arrivent à dire ce nom et il n'a pas trouvé meilleur moyen. Bon vous pouvez vous rendre dans vos dortoirs respectifs, bonne nuit à tous. »

Harry et Ron dirent bonsoir à Hermione et montèrent dans leur dortoir.

« C'était sur que c'était une idée de Dumbledore ce mot de passe, lui dit Ron.

Ca ne me dérange pas.

Bien sûr, toi tu as toujours su dire ce nom, mais moi je ne pourrais jamais.

Bien sur que si, essaye.

Non.

Mais si essaye, je suis sur que tu peux y arriver. »

Ron poussa un gros soupir pour s'encourager.

« Vol… Vol… Vol… Tu vois je t'avais bien dis que je ne pourrais pas.

Tant pis pour toi, tu ne pourras pas rentrer dans ton dortoir pour dormir.

D'accord, Voldemort. »

Ron avait dis le nom le plus vite possible puis finalement se rendis compte que ce n'était pas compliquer de le prononcer, ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. L'année scolaire allait être plutôt agiter, pensa Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

_**La rentré des classes**_

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Harry se dépêcha de se préparer pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny les attendaient déjà. Ils descendirent tous les quatre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étaient présents, Harry remarqua que les premières années étaient plutôt anxieux à l'idée de commencer les cours. Après le petit déjeuner, Harry décida de se promener un peu dans les couloirs, histoire de retrouver un peu ses repères et de respirer avant la reprise. Lorsqu'il arriva dans un couloir au quatrième étage, il se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon recroquevillé qui pleurait en silence. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui pour éviter de l'effrayer.

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? » demanda Harry.

Le garçon redressa la tête comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute.

« Je me suis perdu, je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon chemin, il y a trop de couloir, sanglota le garçon.

Ne t'inquiète pas je sais où nous sommes, » le rassura Harry.

Le garçon regarda Harry puis s'attarda sur son front.

« Tu es Harry Potter !

Oui, effectivement c'est bien moi.

Si on m'avait dis que je rencontrerais le célèbre Harry Potter le premier jour de classe, je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

Puis soudain, le garçon se redressa.

« Oh ! Mon dieu. Tu m'as vu pleurer. Oh ! La honte ! »

Harry sourit à l'expression du garçon.

« Rassure-toi, moi aussi, je me suis perdu le premier jour d'école. D'ailleurs pour tout te dire ça m'arrive encore quelque fois. »

Le jeune garçon sourit.

« Tu n'as pas trop peur à l'idée de commencer les cours ?

Peur ? Non. Effrayer, oui.

Tranquillise-toi, ce n'est pas aussi effrayant que ça en a l'air. Les profs sont sympas. Disons que la plupart.

Lesquels ne sont pas sympas ?

Tu es dans quelle maison ? demanda Harry.

Je suis à Gryffondor, lui répondit fièrement le jeune garçon.

Alors Rogue n'est pas sympas du tout. C'est le prof de potions. Il est une vraie ordure avec les Gryffondor, mais tu t'y feras vite. McGonagall est une prof géniale. Flitwick, c'est le prof d'enchantement, il n'est pas plus haut que trois pommes, mais ses cours sont très utiles. Le professeur Chourave s'occupe de la botanique, cour assez intéressant. Mrs Bibine, elle, c'est les leçons de vol, accroche-toi bien. Binns, c'est histoire de la magie, il y a pas plus ennuyeux. Et Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est le meilleur cours. En plus cette année on a un prof super.

Merci, au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre. Au fait je m'appelle Nicolas Ombrage. »

Harry sursauta à ce nom.

« Tu es le fils de Dolores Ombrage ?

Oh non, ne me fais pas peur. En fait c'est ma tante, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mon père est son frère mais ils ne se parlent plus depuis une quinzaine d'années. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle était à Serpentard.

Oui, je sais. Elle était notre directrice l'année dernière.

Je sais, mes parents ont dit que si elle était restée, je ne serais pas venu ici. Et heureusement qu'elle est partie parce que je voulais vraiment venir à Poudlard.

Oui, heureusement pour nous aussi, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Remarque, elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs, elle aussi.

Tu parles des jumeaux Weasley ?

Oui, comment tu sais ?

Tout le monde en parle depuis que je suis ici. Je te rassure, je ne suis pas comme elle, d'ailleurs pour moi elle ne fait pas partie de ma famille vu que je ne l'ai pas connu et puis tant mieux avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur elle. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis lui indiqua la direction à prendre pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

« Merci et à bientôt.

Oui à bientôt et surtout fais attention aux escaliers, elles n'en font qu'à leurs têtes. »

Nicolas s'éloigna puis Harry décida de reprendre sa promenade lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un était dans un coin.

« Professeur Lupin ?

Bonjour Harry.

Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Disons depuis un petit moment, oui.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre classe ?

J'imagine que je suis comme toi, je me déstresse avant de reprendre la classe. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas enseigné, alors je me vide la tête. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Je vois que tu t'es fais un nouvel ami.

Oui, mais vous avez entendu, c'est le neveu de Dolores Ombrage !

Oui et j'ai aussi entendu qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

Oui, je sais. Et puis, il a l'air gentil.

Je trouve aussi. Tu l'as bien renseigné. Tous ce que tu as dis était vrai. Du professeur Rogue, jusqu'à mes cours. Je te remercie.

Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ah, j'oubliais, le directeur voudrait te voir dans la journée, lorsque tu auras un petit moment bien entendu. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Puis, tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'escalier le plus proche qui descendait directement au premier étage, là où se trouvait la classe du professeur Lupin.

« Bon Harry, je te souhaite une agréable journée et bon courage pour tes cours.

Merci, professeur, vous aussi. »

Harry se rendit dans son dortoir pour aller chercher les livres qu'il avait besoin pour la matinée, puis se rendit à son premier cour.

« Harry, où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda Ron.

Je suis allé me promener un peu…

Tu aurais pu nous le dire comme même, ont as chercher, lui coupa Hermione.

Vous n'allez jamais imaginer de qui j'ai fait la connaissance.

Qui ça ? demanda Ron.

Nicolas Ombrage, leur annonça Harry.

Le fils de Dolores ? dirent en chœur Hermione et Ron.

Non, en faite c'est sa tante, mais il ne la connaît pas. Ses parents se sont disputer, il y a plus de quinze ans. De plus, il est à Gryffondor.

Le Choixpeau peut se tromper, lui dit Ron.

Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, lui répondit Hermione.

Qu'est ce que t'en sais, d'abord.

Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit trompé, Nicolas était vraiment gentil. Il s'était perdu et je l'ai aidé à retrouver son chemin, c'est tout.

Tu te souviens de Quirrell ? Lui aussi était gentil et pourtant tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ?

Oui, Ron, j'étais là je te le rappelle. Mais nous ne pouvons pas mettre tous les gens dans le même sac. Je suis sûr que Nicolas est quelqu'un de bien. »

Le professeur McGonagall interrompit leur conversation pour faire entrer ses élèves dans sa classe. Le premier cour de métamorphose se passa très bien. Ils avaient fais un petit récapitulatif des cinq dernières années. Après le cour de métamorphose, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient cour de Botanique en compagnie des Poufsouffle. Ils avaient dû récupérer de la sève des mandragores pour Mrs Pomphesh qui en avait besoin pour la composition de quelques potions. Une fois le cour terminé, Harry décida de rendre visite à Dumbledore puisqu'il n'avait pas cour avant l'après-midi. Il se rendit jusqu'à la gargouille et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Mais à ce moment là, la gargouille s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le professeur Rogue, qui s'arrêta net devant Harry. Rogue le regarda de haut en bas puis repris son chemin sans un mot. Harry en profita pour grimper sur les marches de la gargouille qui l'amenèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa à la porte puis il entendit le directeur l'inviter à entrer.

« Ah ! Bonjour Harry. J'imagine que tu as croisé le professeur Rogue qui vient tout juste de descendre.

Oui.

Bien. Assie-toi. Tu veux prendre une tasse de thé ?

Non, merci. »

Le professeur se servit une tasse de thé et sortie une boite de gâteaux avec différents parfums.

« Harry. Si je t'ai demandé de venir me voir c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Remus m'a parlé de ton rêve que tu as fait pendant les vacances. Il est évident que tu entre encore dans la tête de Voldemort et que lui, fait de même. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fais appelle au professeur Rogue. Je voudrais que tu reprennes avec lui l'occlumencie, Harry.

Quoi ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre ses cours avec Rogue, pas après avoir été dans sa pensine et que celui-ci l'est éjecter.

« Je suis désoler, professeur, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas possible.

Et pourquoi Harry ?

Et bien déjà, parce que Rogue n'acceptera jamais de reprendre ses cours avec moi, commença Harry.

C'est le professeur Rogue, et pour tout te dire, il a déjà accepté.

Vous plaisanter ! »

Dumbledore le regardait avec ses yeux remplis de malice qu'Harry avait toujours connu.

« J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du faire et le professeur Rogue ne pourra jamais me le pardonner. Si je reprends les cours avec lui, il va s'acharner contre moi et ça n'avancera à rien.

Tu as raison, Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû regarder à l'intérieur de cette pensine.

Vous savez ?

Oui, Severus m'en a parlé. C'est vrai, qu'il n'était pas très content, je dois bien l'admettre. Mais il sait faire la part des choses et c'est lui-même qui m'a proposé de recommencer à te donner ces cours. Et puis, je pense que tu en as besoin. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rogue avait lui-même proposé de reprendre les cours d'occlumencie avec lui. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il en avait besoin. S'il avait continué, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas fait avoir l'été précédent et que Sirius serait toujours vivant.

« D'accord, je veux bien.

Parfait, tu iras le voir à la fin de ton cour pour savoir quel jour vous conviendrai mieux. »

Sur ce, Harry retourna à son dortoir pour poser ses affaires et se dirigea, ensuite, vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas et retrouver Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient assis à leurs places.

« Alors que te voulais le professeur Dumbledore ? lui demanda Hermione.

Il veut que je reprenne les cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue, leur dit Harry d'un ton las.

Ce sera une bonne chose, tu as besoin de ses cours et c'est pour ton bien, lui dit Hermione.

La pouasse, tu vas devoir encore faire des cours avec Rogue. »

Ron ne remontait pas vraiment le moral d'Harry. Il n'avait déjà pas très envie de reprendre ses cours mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Hermione et Ron la véritable raison puisqu'il ne leur avait pas parlé de l'histoire de la pensine. Le prochain cour fut, comme par hasard, potions avec Rogue et pour ne pas arranger les choses, en compagnie des Serpentards, bien sûr. Harry s'installa à une table avec Ron, tandis qu'Hermione se mit avec une élève de Serpentard.

« Bon. Si vous êtes dans cette classe, c'est que vous avez obtenu optimal dans cette matière à vos Buses. Je vous préviens tout de suite, que je ne supporterais pas la moindre faute. Vous n'êtes plus en petite classe, maintenant nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Et bien, ça promet.

Vous avez un problème avec ce que je viens de dire Mr Weasley ?

Non, pas du tout.

Parfait. Avant que nous commencions la classe, il va y avoir un changement de partenaire. Je veux que chaque Gryffondor se mette avec un Serpentard. »

Tous les élèves le regardèrent comme si leur professeur était devenu fou.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est encore une idée de votre directeur. Alors dépêchez-vous. »

L'installation se fit, non sans râler. Chacun avait trouvé un partenaire de la maison opposée, lorsque Harry se retourna et vit qu'il ne restait plus que Drago Malefoy. Génial, la journée ne pouvait pas être pire, pensa Harry. Ils s'installèrent à une table, en se lançant des regards électriques.

« Je vous préviens que vous garderez votre partenaire tout au long de l'année et je ne veux pas entendre de protestations. Maintenant, sortez vos chaudrons et vos ingrédients, je veux que vous me fabriquiez cette potion. »

A la fin du cour, qu'Harry avait trouvé interminable, il se rendit au bureau de Rogue comme le lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

« Excusez-moi !

Potter, que ce passe t'il ? Vous avez un problème avec votre partenaire ?

Pas du tout. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vous voir afin de savoir quel jour vous conviendrait le mieux pour mes cours d'occlumencie.

C'est vrai, l'occlumencie. J'avais presque réussi à oublié. Et bien disons, le mercredi soir.

D'accord. »

Harry se retourna mais le professeur Rogue l'interpella.

« Potter ! Je voulais vous remercier de n'avoir rien dit au sujet de la pensine. »

Harry avait été pris par surprise. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Entendre Rogue s'excuser, c'est comme voir Voldemort embrasser un sang mêlé.

« Ne rester pas planter là Potter, vous n'avez pas d'autre cours ? »

La politesse ne dure pas très longtemps chez Rogue, remarqua Harry. Puis il sortit, en direction de son dortoir. Il prit son balai et sortit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour s'aérer un peu. Il décolla en tapant le pied au sol et s'aperçut que quelqu'un volait pas très loin de lui.

« Ginny !

Salut. Tu es venu t'entraîner ?

M'entraîner ? Non, juste prendre l'air. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

En fait, j'aimerais rester dans l'équipe de Quidditch, alors je m'entraîne pour les prochaines élections.

Tu veux jouer à quel poste ?

Et bien, l'année dernière je jouais en tant qu'attrapeur mais vu que c'est le tien, il faut que je trouve le poste qui m'irais le mieux.

Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? lui proposa Harry.

Tu ferais ça ?

Bien sûr.

Ce serait vraiment sympas. D'accord.

Bien, alors si tu veux, ont peux commencer dès maintenant, je n'ai rien à faire.

Oui, je devais rejoindre Dean mais il attendra. »

Harry ressenti une expression de joie à l'idée que Ginny ratait un rendez-vous avec Dean à cause de lui. L'entraînement commença et Harry devait bien admettre que Ginny se débrouillait plutôt bien. Après plusieurs heures, ils se rendirent compte que le soleil commençait à se coucher et la température à baisser. Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer en se donnant rendez-vous pour une autre séance d'entraînement. Harry était tellement fatigué qu'il monta sans manger dans son dortoir et s'endormi sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Finalement, cette rentrée des classes n'avait pas été si terrible après tout. Attendons demain.


	7. Chapter 7

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews.

_**Révélations**_

Une semaine était passée depuis cette fameuse rentrée des classes. Harry avait continué d'entraîner Ginny, à son grand bonheur, ainsi que de faire équipe avec Malefoy pour les cours de Potions. Drago ne perdait jamais un moment pour que Harry se fasse réprimander par Rogue, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait eu le droit à son premier cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Lupin leur avait installé un parcourt, tout à fait comme lorsqu'ils avaient passé leur examen en troisième année. Tous les élèves le réussirent sans aucun problème, ce qui ravit Remus. La classe avait fait hommage à Harry en lui disant que s'il n'avait pas joué leur prof, l'année dernière, ils n'auraient jamais réussi. Harry était assez fier de lui. Il faut bien avouer qu'il s'en était assez bien sorti. Remus leur annonça que pour le prochain cour, il leur ferait étudier les patronus, ce qui enjoua tout le monde, puisque la plupart savait déjà le faire grâce à l'AD.

« Harry, j'espère qu'il reste encore quelque chose que je puisse leur apprendre, « lui avait dit le professeur Lupin.

Le mercredi soir arriva plus vite qu'Harry l'aurait voulu. Il se dépêcha de grimper dans son dortoir et prendre sa baguette pour rejoindre Rogue aux cachots. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la salle, il vit que la porte était à moitié ouverte. Harry passa la tête par l'entrebâille de la porte et vit Rogue mettre le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe et retirer de long filament argent pour les mettre ensuite dans la pensine. Harry se promit de ne pas s'approcher de celle-ci, il avait eu trop d'ennui par sa curiosité.

« Et bien, entrez, Potter, ne restez pas derrière la porte à me regarder. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il franchit la porte. Rogue prit sa pensine puis la rangea dans un placard derrière le bureau.

« Bon, nous allons commencer, j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas oublié les bases.

Non, ça ira.

Très bien. Vider votre tête, on y va… Legilimens ! »

L'image devint noir, soudain les parents d'Harry apparurent essayant de fuir Voldemort, puis Cédric Diggory qui s'effondre près de lui, Sirius qui passe derrière le voile…

« NONNN ! Je ne veux pas voir ses images ! cria Harry.

Alors ne me laissez pas les voir ! Vous devez vider votre esprit, Potter. Si vous ne le faite pas vous me donner des armes qui me permette de vous atteindre, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de me concentrer.

Parce que vous croyez vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous laissera le temps ? Vous croyez qu'il va s'asseoir et prendre une tasse de thé pendant que vous vous concentré ? Arrêter de divaguer, Mr Potter. »

Harry qui était agenouiller au sol, se releva pour faire face à son professeur. Il voulait lui tenir tête. Rogue venait de faire resurgir des souvenirs qu'Harry avait essayés d'oublier pendant tout l'été.

« Nous allons recommencer.

Je suis prêt, lui dit Harry, d'un ton de défis.

Legilimens. »

Harry lui envoya un écran noir. Il sentait que son professeur essayait d'entrer dans sa tête, mais Harry tint bon quelques minutes puis s'écroula au sol, épuiser. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que son professeur de potions était en sueur et le regardait stupéfait.

« Félicitation Potter. Je dois admettre que je n'attendais pas ça de vous aussi vite. Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'est déjà un bon début. Vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre. Nous allons nous arrêter là, je préfère ne pas trop vous épuiser. »

Harry souffla un peu, il avait épuisé ses quelques forces qu'il lui restait. Rogue s'approcha de lui puis lui donna un verre avec une substance rouge à l'intérieur.

« Tenez, buvez ça, c'est une potion pour retrouver ses forces vitales. »

Harry prit le verre et le bu d'une traite. Elle avait un goût affreux mais Harry se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux. Il rendit le verre au professeur Rogue.

« Merci.

Bon, je vous revois mercredi prochain. »

Harry ramassa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte mais il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

« Professeur ?

Que se passe t'il encore Potter ? lui dit Rogue d'un ton désespérer.

Je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment désoler d'avoir regarder dans votre pensine. Je n'aurais pas dû et je m'en excuse. »

Harry commença à repartir lorsqu'il entendit Rogue.

« Merci. »

Harry se dit que c'était peut-être le moment pour avoir une conversation avec son professeur.

« Je voudrais vous poser une question.

Et bien faite !

Voilà, lorsque je suis aller dans votre souvenir, j'ai vu des choses, enfin mon père et mon parrain, et ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose de très loyal.

Vous voulez parler du faite qu'ils m'ont suspendu par les pieds et baisser mon pantalon.

Oui, hésita Harry.

Ton père et ton parrain étaient de sale vermines. »

Harry commença à regretter d'avoir entamé la conversation.

« C'est au moins comme ça que je l'ai voyait. Mais aux yeux de tout le monde, c'était les Maraudeurs. Tout le monde les adorait, ils avaient la plus belle réputation. J'ai rencontré ton père dans le Poudlard Express, il était avec Black, ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Nous avons partagé un compartiment ensemble, nous avions bien rit cette après-midi là. Puis au moment de la répartition, ils ont été envoyés à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. Puis la suite est venue toute seule. A cette époque les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se faisaient déjà la guerre. Dès que l'ont se croisaient, un de nous commençait la bataille. Ton père et ton parrain n'étaient pas si mauvais que tu l'as vu dans mon souvenir, ça c'était une journée en particulier. Moi aussi, je leur en est fait voir, tu peux me croire.

Est-ce que c'est réellement parce que mon père vous aviez sauvé la vie que vous en avez fait de même pour moi lors de ma première année ?

Lorsque l'on sauve la vie à quelqu'un, cette personne a une dette envers elle. J'ai effectivement accompli la mienne lors de votre première année. »

Puis le professeur Rogue reprit ses esprits en réalisant qu'il se faisait tard.

« Vous devriez aller dormir Potter, nous ne sommes pas encore en week-end. »

Harry cru apercevoir un petit sourire sur le visage de son professeur mais ne fit rien voir. Il rebroussa chemin puis ferma la porte sur son passage. Harry arriva jusqu'à son dortoir lorsqu'il vit une silhouette allongée au sol devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

« Nicolas ?

Harry ?

Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais à dormir par terre au lieu d'aller dans ton lit.

La grosse dame n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer.

Ce jeune homme n'a pas voulu dire le mot de passe, réprimanda la grosse dame.

Voldemort, lui dit Harry. »

La grosse dame ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry et Nicolas.

« Il va bien falloir que tu arrive à le dire ce nom, sinon tu risque de passer plus d'une fois la nuit à l'extérieur.

J'y peux rien, il me terrifie.

Ce n'est qu'un nom après tout. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à avoir peur d'un simple nom. Et puis tu sais, il y a de plus en plus de monde qui le prononce, alors tu vas l'entendre souvent.

C'est facile pour toi, tu as vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque tu avais un an.

Ca n'as rien à voir. Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à le dire. Bon je te laisse, je suis épuiser.

M'en parle pas, si tu savais à quel point c'est dur le sol. Bonne nuit.

Toi aussi. »

Harry et Nicolas se séparèrent devant leur dortoir respectif puis Harry mit son pyjama et se coucha. Ron devait dormir depuis longtemps vu les ronflements assourdissant qui résonnaient dans la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva à l'aube. Il avait assez mal dormi, les images que Rogue avait fait ressurgirent, n'arrêtaient pas de revenir à l'esprit d'Harry. Il se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre des vêtements et vit le livre que Remus lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prépara à la hâte. Harry prit le livre puis descendit jusqu'à la salle commune et s'installa sur un des fauteuils pour feuilleter le livre. La couverture était toujours aussi impressionnante. Il ouvrit le livre au premier chapitre, quand soudain, il entendit un bruit dans l'escalier. Il referma aussitôt le livre lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny qui était déjà préparer.

« Tu t'es lever tôt, lui dit Harry.

Toi aussi, d'après ce que je vois.

Oui, problème de sommeil.

Moi aussi. »

Ginny prit place dans le fauteuil face à celui d'Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? lui demanda Ginny qui voyait bien qu'Harry était embarrasser.

Rien. Rien du tout.

Et c'est quoi ce livre ? »

Ginny saisit le livre qu'Harry tenait dans les mains. Il n'avait plus aucune issue de sortie. Ginny regarda le titre du livre et poussa un cri d'exclamation.

« C'est vraiment le livre des Maraudeurs ? lui demanda t-elle.

Oui, c'est le professeur Lupin qui me l'a donné. Mais, tu l'es connaît ? «

Harry était surpris que Ginny puissent connaître les Maraudeurs. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

« Oui, un jour je suis tomber sur une carte qu'ils avaient inventés. C'est Fred et George qui l'avaient. Je leur ai demandé de me la donner cet été mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient plus depuis deux ans. Je me demande bien où ils l'ont mise. Enfin bref, tu n'imagineras pas ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Euh… Je sais pas, un plan du château de Poudlard peut-être, lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

C'est toi qui l'as ?

Oui, tes frères me l'ont donné lorsque j'étais en troisième année.

C'est bien que ce soit toi qui l'ai. Elle te revenait. »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser des révélations de Ginny. Que savait-elle à propos des Maraudeurs ? Savait-elle que le père d'Harry était l'un d'eux ?

« Le professeur Lupin m'a tout raconté sur ton père et ton parrain. Je sais qu'ils faisaient partie des Maraudeurs. »

Ginny avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ?

« Il m'a aussi raconté pas mal de choses qu'ils avaient fais, surtout ce qu'ils ont fait subir aux Serpentards. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le professeur Lupin avait discuté avec Ginny de ce que son père avait fait et lui ne savait rien. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en apprendre davantage.

« Bon et si tu l'ouvrais ce livre pour savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. »

Harry repris le livre que Ginny lui tendait puis l'ouvrir au premier chapitre.

_Notre plus grosse réussite_

_Comment devenir un animagus._

« Houa, tu as vu Harry, tout est écris. Il y a tous ce dont on a besoin pour apprendre à devenir un animagus.

Oui. »

Harry était assez tenter par l'idée, mais on lui avait dis que son père et son parrain avaient mis trois ans à le devenir. Pourtant d'après ce qu'il y avait écris, ça avait l'air assez simple.

« Harry ?

Oui, Ginny.

Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer? Je veux dire pour être un animagus. »

Harry leva la tête vers Ginny puis sourit en guise de réponse.

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Harry, laisse moi essayer avec toi, lui supplia Ginny. »

Faire autre chose avec Ginny que l'entraînement de Quidditch ?

« D'accord, mais tu crois que tu auras le temps ? Tu sais que tu passes tes Buses cette année.

C'est pas grave, on a encore le temps et puis j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.

Ok, mais n'en parle à personne.

Promit. Ce sera notre secret. On commence quand ?

Du calme, je sais pas. Il faut d'abord trouver un endroit pour le faire.

La salle sur demande ! lui proposa Ginny. On s'en servait pour l'AD, on peut très bien s'en servir pour ça.

Oui, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais il faudra trouver un soir où l'on pourra se retrouver sans se faire repérer.

On a qu'à y réfléchir et puis celui qui a une idée prévient l'autre.

Prévient l'autre de quoi ? »

Harry et Ginny se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un Ron ensommeiller.

« Pour le Quidditch, lui dit Ginny. Harry m'aide pour les entraînements et on cherchait une nouvelle tactique d'attaque.

Harry, tu aurais pu m'en parler, je te rappelle que je fais partie de l'équipe.

Je sais mais toi tu es gardien, et j'ai besoin d'un poursuiveur pour l'attaque.

Mais Ginny ne fais même pas partie de l'équipe.

Et alors ? »

Ginny s'était mise debout en regardant son frère avec défis.

« Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable.

C'est pas ça mais les élections n'ont pas encore eu lieu, on ne sait même pas qui va être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe alors je ne pense pas que l'ont devraient mettre en place une tactique d'attaque sans attaquants.

Il n'est jamais trop tôt, lui dit Harry. »

Des bruits de pas commencèrent à arriver dans les escaliers.

« Bon je vais descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, leur dit Ginny.

Attends, je viens avec toi, lui proposa Harry.

Moi, je vais aller m'habiller. »

Harry monta prendre son sac et déposa discrètement le livre dans le fond de son armoire puis redescendit à la salle commune. Ginny et lui sortirent de la salle commune et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Ginny regarda Harry et souffla.

« Ont n'a eu chaud.

Tu m'étonnes. »

Ce matin, Harry avait cour de potion en compagnie de Malefoy. Celui-ci ne faisait rien pour gâcher les préparations puisque cela comptait pour sa note. Mais, il ne participait jamais pour les devoirs en groupe qu'Harry et lui devaient faire pour raconter la façon qu'ils s'y étaient pris pour préparer la potion. Ron et Hermione ne s'en sortaient pas beaucoup mieux avec leurs partenaires de TP. Hermione avait définitivement abandonné l'idée que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards puissent un jour se réconcilié. Ce qui étonna Harry et Ron puisqu'elle n'avait jamais abandonné aussi rapidement. Harry se souvenait encore de cette histoire de SALE, Hermione avait voulu libérer tous les elfes de maisons de l'esclavage. Elle avait tricoté tout un tas de bonnets et les cachait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce qui eu pour effet qu'aucun elfes ne voulaient plus la nettoyer, seul restait Dobby qui récupérait tous les bonnets pour sa collection personnelle. Puis, elle avait finalement arrêté lorsqu'elle le découvrit, ce qui fit bien rire Ron.

En fin d'après-midi, Harry rejoignit Ginny sur le terrain de Quidditch pour une séance d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait un regard triste. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas, alors il commença à lui faire des passes. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans le jeu, Harry la fit redescendre au sol.

« Ginny qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-il.

C'est Dean. »

Super, tous ce qu'Harry voulait entendre.

« On s'est disputer.

Tu as toute mon attention.

Et bien voilà, il trouve que je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec toi et pas assez avec lui.

Mais tu lui as dis que ce n'étais que pour l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Oui, mais il dit que je n'ai pas ma place dans une équipe. Alors je me suis énervé et je lui ai dit que si j'avais envie de passer beaucoup de temps avec toi, je le ferais. Et il est partit. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais ça rendait Ginny triste. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ?

« Peut-être que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec lui, un peu plus calmement, sans vous énervé. Ca s'arrangera.

T'en ai sûr ?

Oui, qui ne pourrais pas tomber amoureux de toi ?

Toi ! »

Harry avait été surpris. Ginny avait dis ça à une telle vitesse qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, et vu son visage, elle non plus.

« Excuse-moi, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

C'est pas grave. Bon si tu veux, ont peux arrêter l'entraînement pour maintenant.

Non, j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer dans l'équipe, je veux que l'on continue. »

Harry et Ginny reprirent l'entraînement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lorsqu'Harry s'allongea sur son lit, en fin de soirée, il repensa à ses moments avec Ginny et à ce qu'il lui avait dis.

« Non mais quel idiot de lui avoir dis de se réconcilié avec Dean. C'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à l'avoir.

Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ? »

Ron venait d'arriver dans le dortoir. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le lui dise.

« Ron, prend ça comme tu veux mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Harry tu me fais peur là ! »

Il respira un bon coup puis s'élança.

« Je suis amoureux de ta sœur. »

Ron resta muet pendant dix minute le temps de comprendre ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire.

« Bon dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

C'est génial, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte avec Dean. Et vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

En faite, on est pas ensemble.

Ah bon ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait lorsque tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais.

Je ne lui ai pas dit.

Et pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle sort avec Dean, idiot.

Et alors, ça change quoi ? »

Harry prit le premier coussin qu'il vit et le lança sur la tête de Ron. Puis se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Mais quand est ce que tu vas te décider à lui dire ?

Tu peux parler toi.

Comment ça moi ? Ma sœur sait très bien que je l'aime.

Je ne parle pas de ta sœur, abruti, je te parle d'Hermione. »

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

« Très bien, je vais me coucher, annonça Ron.

Tu peux parler de moi, lui fit remarquer Harry en rigolant. »

Puis Dean et Seamus rentrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Seamus vint voir Harry et lui serra la main.

« Je te remercie, sans toi j'aurais pu perdre Ginny.

Super, ravi pour toi. »

Dean repartie en direction de son lit et Harry crut entendre Ron dire imbécile dans une quinte de toux. Puis il s'écroula de nouveau dans son lit en se prenant la tête dans ses mains et en s'injuriant de tous les mots qui lui passaient par la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Retour en arrière**_

Toute la nuit, Harry avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Ginny, mais il ne trouvait aucun moyen pour remédier à la bêtise qu'il avait fait. Grâce à lui, Ginny et Dean étaient de nouveau ensemble et c'est ce qu'il voulait le moins du monde. De plus, il avait enfin réussi, la veille, à avouer ses sentiments pour elle. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce soit à Ron qu'il le dise, le frère de Ginny. Finalement, il avait eu l'air de bien l'avoir pris.

Le dortoir était vide depuis une demi-heure au moins. La fiche des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch devait être afficher dans la salle commune. Harry entra dans la salle de bain et s'habilla. A peine eut-il le temps d'en sortir, qu'une touffe rousse arriva sur lui.

« Ron ? Calme-toi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Les sélections ont été affichées.

Oui, ça je m'en doutais, il n'y a plus personne dans la chambre. Bon alors, quand est ce que se déroulera les essaie pour les trois poursuiveurs et les deux batteurs ?

Tu sais bien que c'est au capitaine de le dire, lui dit Ron. Alors quand est ce que tu décides que ça se passera ? »

Harry mit un peu de temps à assimilé ce que Ron venait de dire.

« Attends, ne me dit pas que…

Si capitaine. Et tu vas avoir du boulot avec toutes les sélections qu'il va y avoir pour l'équipe de cette année. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il allait avoir une année chargé entre les cours d'occlumencie, l'entraînement de Quidditch, l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus et les cours de la semaine, il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir.

« Bon maintenant, ont va établir un plan, lui proposa Ron.

On ne va rien établir du tout, l'équipe n'est pas entière.

Je ne parle pas du Quidditch, idiot, je parle de Ginny.

Comment ça Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ?

Tu aimes ma sœur ? Alors il faut établir un plan pour que tu puisses la récupérer.

Non, elle est amoureuse de Dean, il est hors de question que je me mette entre eux deux.

Tu sais bien que Ginny a toujours été amoureuse de toi.

Non, ça c'était avant, mais tu sais bien ce qu'Hermione a dit l'année dernière, Ginny est passé à autre chose, elle en avait marre d'attendre. Et puis, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est moi qui ne m'étais pas réveiller. Maintenant, il est trop tard.

Harry, tu me désespères.

Mais vas toi, vas dire à Hermione que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Je peux pas faire ça, elle va me jeter.

Très bien alors, lorsque toi tu auras dis à Hermione que tu l'aimes, moi je le dirais à Ginny.

C'est n'importe quoi.

Comme tu voudras ! »

Puis Harry parti en laissant Ron, seul dans la chambre. En arrivant dans la salle commune, il fut envahi d'acclamations. Tout le monde voulait savoir la date des sélections mais Harry leur répondit qu'il n'y avait pas encore réfléchit et qu'il les tiendrait au courant. Sur ce, il descendit jusqu'à la grande salle, où il vit Ginny assise toute seule. Elle lui adressa un sourire puis l'invita à se joindre.

« Salut Harry.

Salut.

Félicitation pour ton poste de capitaine.

Merci.

J'imagine que tu ne vas plus avoir le temps de m'entraîner jusqu'aux sélections.

Bien sûr que si. Je trouverais toujours un petit moment pour toi.

Merci. »

Ginny le regardait dans les yeux ce qui mit assez mal à l'aise Harry.

« J'ai appris que tu t'es réconcilié avec Dean.

Oui, je suis aller le voir après notre entraînement et je lui ai parlé. Il s'est excuser puis on s'est mit d'accord à propos de toi.

De moi ?

Oui, que j'ai besoin de te voir pour les séances d'entraînements.

Oh ! »

Harry voulu parler à Ginny de ce qu'il ressentait mais Dean choisit ce moment là pour faire son apparition.

« Salut. Ginny, il faut que je te parle.

Oui, d'accord, bon Harry à plus tard.

Oui, à plus tard. »

Ginny disparu puis Harry vit Hermione et Ron arrivés. Hermione avait l'air épuiser, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

« Hermione, est ce que ça va, » lui demanda Harry qui commençait à s'inquiété lorsqu'il vit Hermione s'endormir près de son bol de céréale.

« Elle a révisé ses cours toute la nuit, lui répondit Ron.

Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça, on commence seulement l'école.

Tu l'as connais, elle n'a jamais de raison pour apprendre.

Je voulais juste prendre un peu d'avance. »

Hermione venait de se réveillé. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et baillait toutes les trente secondes.

« Hermione, je ne vois pas à quoi ça va te servir si tu dors pendant tes cours, lui dit Ron.

Oh, toi ! Tu ne comprendras jamais rien. »

Puis elle se leva et sortie de la grande salle.

« Et c'est à elle que tu veux que je dise je t'aime ? Tu te paies ma tête. »

Deux semaines étaient passées, et Harry n'avait pas vu Ginny depuis la fois où elle devait avoir une conversation avec Dean. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait presque pas celui-ci, à part le soir, mais il se couchait toujours très tôt. Ginny n'était même pas venue aux séances d'entraînements.

Ce matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient cour de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la classe, le professeur Rogue les attendait de pieds ferme. Harry savait que si le professeur Lupin n'assurait pas son cour, c'était parce qu'hier soir se devait être la pleine Lune. Rogue leur fit étudier les animagus, ce qui n'était, bien sûr, pas au programme. Est-ce que Rogue savait qu'Harry voulait devenir un animagus, l'avait-il vu dans sa tête. Non, il avait bien fait attention de ne pas lui envoyer cette information. Rogue l'avait même félicité pour ses progrès en occlumencie. C'était devenu très rare qu'Harry s'évanouisse et maintenant il savait choisir les images qu'il voulait envoyer dans la tête de Rogue. A la fin du cour, Harry décida de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch et il eu la surprise d'y trouver Ginny. Il grimpa sur son balai puis la rejoignit.

« Salut, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venue. Tu as changé d'avie pour les sélections ? lui demanda t-il.

Pas du tout c'est juste que j'aie eu quelques comptes à régler, mais maintenant c'est fini alors je peux reprendre l'entraînement.

Parfait. »

Ginny se mit en place ainsi qu'Harry. Mais au bout d'une heure de jeu, il vit bien que Ginny n'était pas dans son assiette. Il la fit redescendre au sol pour avoir une explication.

« Tu as encore un problème avec Dean ? lui demanda Harry dont ce nom lui arracha la gorge.

Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Lui et moi c'est fini depuis deux semaines.

Oh, désoler. »

En faite, il ne l'était pas du tout.

« Tu n'as pas de quoi, c'est moi qui ai rompu.

Pourquoi, je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux.

Oui, au début c'était sympa, et il y a eu les vacances donc ont ne se voyaient pas. Mais lorsque je l'ai revue, c'était différent. Je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui. Il a bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer. Et il y a eu cette fameuse conversation, où il a fallu que je choisisse.

Que tu choisisses quoi au juste ? »

Ginny se mit à rougir. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi répondre à ça.

« Et bien, il a remarqué que je passais beaucoup trop de temps avec toi, alors il m'a demandé de choisir entre toi et lui. »

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dean était finalement jaloux de lui alors qu'Harry avait été jaloux de Dean d'avoir Ginny. Bien sûr, Harry avait déjà eu des personnes jalouses de lui à cause de sa célébrité mais là c'était à cause d'une fille. Et pas n'importe quelle fille, c'était Ginny Weasley. Celle qui avait toujours été amoureuse de lui, celle qui s'enfuyait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Puis elle avait grandi et était passé à autre chose, mais Harry avait peut-être une chance de la récupérer.

« Et j'ai choisi toi, » finit Ginny.

Le bouquet final. Harry ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à cette déclaration. Elle ne lui avait pas dis je t'aime, mais c'était presque ça, enfin il l'espérait.

« Ecoute Ginny, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença Harry.

Pas la peine, je sais ce que tu vas me dire.

Ah oui ?

Oui, que je suis trop jeune, que je suis la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami, que tu me prends pour un membre de ta famille. Mais j'ai grandi. Je ne suis plus la petite fille que tu as connu il y a six ans. J'ai mûrit. C'est vrai, j'ai pensé que j'étais passé à autre chose, je suis sortie avec Michael, puis Dean, mais tu reviens toujours dans ma tête. J'y peux rien… »

Harry la prit dans ses bras puis lui donna un baiser pour la faire taire. Il l'a tenait toujours dans les bras mais il voulait lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi.

« Ginny arrête de parler. Je ne te prends pas pour ma petite sœur parce que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, ce n'est pas ce qu'un grand frère ressentirait. Je ne sais pas vraiment le moment où j'ai découvert mes sentiments envers toi, ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont là. Lorsque je te voyais avec Dean, ça me rendait malade. Rien que de penser à l'idée que tu pouvais l'embrasser, ça m'écœure. Ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, je sais que j'en ai mis du temps, mais si tu veux toujours de moi. »

Pour réponse, Ginny lui rendit son baiser. Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Etre avec la femme qu'il aime.

« Harry, est ce que tu crois que Ron dira quelque chose ?

Je pense que ça ira, la rassura Harry. »

Puis ils décidèrent de retourner au château, puisqu'ils avaient encore cour. Ils se séparèrent sur un baiser pendant qu'Harry se dirigea vers la salle de potions. Le groupe de Serpentard attendait déjà devant la porte.

« Alors Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? lui lança Malefoy.

Oui, il se serait peut-être temps que tu t'y mettes, tu ne crois pas ? »

Malefoy allait répliquer mais le professeur Rogue les fit entrer dans la classe en lançant un regard à Harry qui voulait dire _ne commencez pas Potter_. Harry prit place à côté de Malefoy puis sortie ses affaires pour commencer la potion demander. Rogue vint leur rendre leur devoir de TP qu'ils avaient fait la semaine dernière. Quelque chose surpris Harry. Sur la feuille était inscrit :

Potter : 14

Malefoy : 0

Malefoy prit la feuille des mains d'Harry puis la regarda de plus près pour voir si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, mais il doit y avoir un problème avec ma note. Nous devrions avoir la même note Potter et moi.

C'est exact, mais ceci concerne les élèves qui font leur travail ensemble. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, Mr Malefoy. »

Drago regarda Harry comme s'il allait lui arracher les yeux. Rogue devait avoir vu ça dans sa tête, puisqu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Finalement, la matinée n'était pas trop mal. Harry et Drago commencèrent leur potion, en mélangeant les ingrédients. Malfoy était tellement remonté contre Harry de lui avoir mis son professeur préférer contre son dos qu'il rajouta un ingrédient supplémentaire dans le chaudron ce qui déclencha un vortex juste devant eux. Les deux ennemis furent aspirer sans qu'ils aient le temps de s'enfuir, puis le vortex se referma sur eux.

Le vortex se réouvrit dans un couloir du troisième étage, et recracha Harry et Malefoy, qui tombèrent sur quelque chose de dur et d'instable.

« Aie ! »

Et qui parle ?

Harry et Drago se levèrent rapidement en entendant les voix qui se plaignaient d'avoir reçut quelque chose sur la tête, mais ces derniers ne voyaient rien. Lorsque soudain, trois corps apparurent devant eux. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Papa ?

Pardon ?

Sirius ?

On se connaît ?

Pettigrow ! »

Harry se lança sur Peter sans attendre la réaction des autres. James et Sirius se lancèrent sur Harry et Peter pour les séparer. Harry tapait tous ce qu'il pouvait donner, et Peter se défendait comme il pouvait, essayant plutôt de se protéger. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce garçon lui voulait, il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. James et Sirius réussirent à séparer Harry et Peter. Ce dernier le regardait avec étonnement, attendant un moindre signe qui pourrait expliquer l'étrange comportement du garçon. James et Sirius ne comprenaient pas non plus ce qu'il venait de ce passé, mis à part Malefoy.

« Super, j'ai remonté le temps avec ce crétin de Potter. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Drago, mais pour différentes raisons. Harry lui en voulait d'avoir avoué la vérité tandis que les autres se demandaient s'il n'était pas un peu fou.

« Vous avez remonté le temps ? leur demanda Sirius.

Tu t'appelles Potter ? demanda James à Harry. »

Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il avoue tout ? Est-ce que ça changerais le futur s'il avouait la vérité ? Harry ne savait pas du tout ce qui arriveraient dans l'avenir, ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait avoir une chance de connaître ses parents, et le destin lui en donnait une. Même s'il devait le reconnaître, tout ceci était grâce à Malefoy, son pire ennemi.

« Oui, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter… Et toi, tu es mon père. »


	9. Chapter 9

_**Découvertes**_

Harry était arriver depuis à peine dix minutes et il avait déjà réussi à effrayé son père.

« Attends, s'il te plait, j'ai du mal à suivre. »

James respira un bon coup pour se remettre les idées dans l'ordre. Il avait du mal à croire tout ce qu'il entendait.

« Tu dis que je suis ton père ? Est-ce que vous venez tous les deux du futur ?

Si tu veux, je te le mets par écrit, lui dit Malefoy sarcastiquement.

La ferme, Malefoy, lui répondit Harry.

Malefoy ? Ne me dit pas que tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy. »

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Qui est l'imbécile qui a épousé ce grand crétin ?

Répète un peu ce que tu as dit ? »

Malefoy pouvait accepter que l'on insulte son père mais il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à sa mère.

« Sirius, calme-toi. On ne les connaît même pas, lui dit James.

Mais moi je vous connais, tous les trois, lui répondit Harry qui était prêt à toutes les éventualités.

Si tu nous connais aussi bien que tu le prétends, dis-nous quelque chose que nous seul puissions savoir, le mit au défi Sirius.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine, tu as vu comment il me ressemble.

Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps, James, qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ce genre de détails.

Oui, tu as sûrement raison. »

Harry était heureux de se retrouver en face de son père qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, mais il était un peu déçu qu'ils ne lui fassent pas confiance. Dans un sens, ils avaient raison, d'après ce qu'Harry se souvienne, Voldemort était au plus haut de sa forme au temps de ses parents. Ses parents… il n'y pensait pas, mais il va certainement rencontrer sa propre mère.

« Bon alors tu nous raconte un peu ce que tu sais sur nous, parce que là il faut vraiment qu'ont partent, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, lui dit Sirius.

Et bien, je sais que si vous êtes presser, c'est à cause de la pleine lune et que le professeur Lupin est dans la cabane hurlante. Je veux dire Remus.

Le professeur ?

Bravo Potter, tu ne veux pas lui raconter toute ta vie non plus, parce que là, on a pas toute la nuit. Je voudrais bien sortir de ce cauchemar.

Je te signale que c'est grâce à toi qu'on se trouve ici, lui fit remarquer Harry. »

James, Sirius et Peter les regardaient étrangement. Ils ne les connaissaient pas mais ils étaient pourtant prêts à croire tout ce que dirait Harry. Que ce soit le fils de James ou non !

« Je pense que l'ont devraient aller dans un endroit un peu moins voyant, leur proposa Harry. »

Sur ce, il les emmenèrent devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Lorsque Harry fit apparaître la pièce, les trois garçons ne fut pas surpris au contraire de Drago, qui ne connaissait pas du tout la pièce, ne faisant pas partie de l'AD l'année dernière, ou plutôt dans le futur. Harry les fit pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir sur le divan, leur dit Harry. Pas toi Malefoy.

Quoi, je suis crever moi. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse ce voyage tant espéré avec ce crétin ? Il n'y a vraiment aucune justice dans ce monde ?

« Bien, je pense que je vais commencer par vous raconter comment nous sommes arriver là.

Les trois garçons l'écoutaient attentivement. Ils voulaient vraiment savoir qui étaient réellement les deux garçons qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu à Poudlard.

En faite, nous étions en cour de potions, Rogue nous avait…

Rogue ? »

Harry avait été surpris par leurs réactions. Mais c'est vrai que son père et Rogue ne s'entendaient pas du tout, un peu comme Malefoy et lui.

« Oui, à notre époque c'est notre professeur de potion.

Et le chef des Serpentards, leur annonça fièrement Malefoy.

Ca ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours été faux cul, annonça Sirius. »

Malefoy le fusilla du regard.

« Bref, recommença Harry, pendant la préparation de la potion, ce crétin…

Oh !

A jeter une herbe dans le chaudron, ce qui a provoqué un vortex et nous sommes tomber sur vous, finit Harry.

Et maintenant il faut vraiment que je rentre parce que je n'ai pas très envie de rester en compagnie de Potter et sa bande de zoulous.

Fait attention à ce que tu dis Malefoy, le menaça Sirius. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton père et je ne pense pas que je vais vraiment tomber amoureux de toi, alors je te conseille de rester tranquille. »

Malefoy fit le même regard que Pettigrow avait en ce moment.

« Je pense que l'on devrait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry à Malefoy.

Il n'est pas là, leur annonça James. Il ne revient que demain. Il est parti au ministère pour ce soir.

Ecouter, commença Sirius. Je pense que l'on devrai ce partager pour que quelqu'un reste avec vous et que les autres aille voir Remus, on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul.

Allez-y, toi et Peter. Moi je vais rester avec Harry et Malefoy.

Tu es sur ?

Oui, ça va aller. »

Peter suivit Sirius a la traîne. Pendant ce temps, James regardait Harry avec de grands yeux pour voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose qui lui donnerait un indice de qui il est vraiment. James s'arrêta sur la cicatrice qu'Harry avait au front.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Oh, bon sang, c'est parti pour les grandes explications.

Malefoy, viens voir là, lui dit Harry. »

Malefoy s'approcha d'Harry avec méfiance. Ce dernier l'entraîna au fond de la pièce et commença à lui parler doucement.

« Ecoute, si tu m'aides à changer mon futur, je t'aiderais à changer le tien, lui proposa Harry.

Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'ai quelque chose à changer ?

Ne me fait pas croire ça, on a tous quelque chose à changer. »

Malefoy et Harry se dévisageaient.

« Alors tu acceptes ?

D'accord. »

Harry revint vers son père. Il ne savait pas si cela aurait un impact mais il voulait tout de même essayer. Il ne voulait pas attendre que Dumbledore arrive, il serait capable de l'empêcher de tout changer.

« Papa…

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, ça me fait bizarre.

D'accord. James, je suis ton fils. J'ai seize ans et je suis née un 31 juillet.

Attends, je suis ton père, ça d'accord, mais qui est ta mère ?

Lily Evans.

C'est vrai ? fit James avec un grand sourire. Je le savais, elle qui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas me supporter. Je l'aime tellement cette fille.

C'est d'un pathétique, dit Drago du coin de la pièce.

Vous êtes déjà ensemble ? demanda Harry.

Oui, depuis les vacances d'été. On s'est retrouver dans le même village et de fil en aiguille. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu cette partie de l'histoire et il était content de connaître un peu les histoires de ses parents.

« Je ne te les jamais raconté ? Je veux dire dans le futur ? demanda James.

Euh… Non.

Et bien, j'y penserais la prochaine fois. »

Drago émit un rire qui signifiait c'est ce qu'on verra.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là ? lui demanda James.

Je veux dire que tu n'en auras pas vraiment le temps.

Malefoy, tu as dis que tu m'aiderais, lui fit remarquer Harry.

Je t'aide là, je fais juste plus vite que toi.

Et bien tu me laisse lui expliquer.

Alors là, on en a pour l'année. »

Harry ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Malefoy et reposa son regard sur son père qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de ce passé.

« Harry explique moi, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi je ne vais pas en avoir le temps ? »

Harry ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il fallait qu'il trouve les mots justes et c'était très difficile d'annoncer à son propre père qu'il allait mourir dans quelques années.

« Je vais mourir, c'est ça ? »

James venait de prendre les devants. Il attendait la réponse d'Harry mais il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine, il avait raison.

« Comment ? Comment je vais mourir ?

C'est Voldemort.

Il va me tuer ? »

James était sous le choc, devait-il faire confiance à cet individu qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux heures à peine ? Devait-il en discuter avec Dumbledore ? Ou Lily ? Non elle allait certainement s'inquiéter et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

« Je veux savoir. Je veux tout savoir Harry. »

Harry était pris entre la vie de son père et la vie du futur. S'il racontait tout, est ce qu'il existera dans le futur, rencontrera t-il Ron et Hermione, tombera-il amoureux de Ginny ? Il venait tout juste de dire à Ginny qu'il l'aimait et maintenant il se retrouvait une vingtaine d'année en arrière. Mais on venait de lui donner une chance de sauver ses parents, il fallait qu'il la saisisse.

« Dumbledore va découvrir une prophétie qui me concerne, moi et Voldemort.

Il y a une prophétie de toi et Voldemort ?

Si tu le laissais parler, on irait peu être plus vite, lui annonça Malefoy.

Et si tu ne te tais pas, je te couperais la langue, lui répliqua James ce qui fit taire Drago.

En faite, elle n'existe pas encore, mais lorsqu'il va la découvrir, il va faire le rapprochement avec moi. Volemort va avoir le récit du début de la prophétie ce qu'il va le pousser à me tuer. Dumbledore va vous proposer de prendre un gardien du secret et toi et maman vous aller choisir Sirius mais lui pensant que c'était la meilleur chose, vous dira de prendre Peter. »

Harry baissa les yeux, la suite était plus dure à raconter.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe après ? Il faut que je sache.

Peter était un mangemort et il a été tout raconté à Voldemort, et lui est arrivé le 31 septembre, là où ont habitaient. Tu t'es battu contre lui mais il a gagné.

Et Lily l'a vaincu, puisque tu es encore en vie.

Non, elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, c'est pour ça que lorsque Voldemort m'a lancer le sort de la mort, il s'est retourner contre lui et m'a laissé cette cicatrice. Depuis, j'ai récupéré quelques pouvoir de lui, je sais parler Fourchelang.

Tu parles aux serpents ?

Oui, et en plus je vois à travers les yeux de son propre serpent. »

James avait du mal à assimilé toutes les informations qu'il venait d'acquérir. Dans quelques années, il allait mourir ainsi que la femme qu'il aimait.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es jeter sur Peter ?

Oui en quelque sorte.

Qu'est-ce que tu me cache encore ? »

Drago était aussi passionner que James par le récit d'Harry. Il y avait une partie de l'histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas et il voulait bien en apprendre davantage.

« Le soir de votre mort, Sirius a comprit que Peter avait tout raconter à Voldemort, il est parti à sa recherche et la retrouver dans un quartier plein de moldus. Peter a raconté que c'était Sirius qui vous avait tué. Ensuite Peter a lancer un sort qui a tué tout les moldus qui étaient au alentour puis c'est transformé en rat avant de s'enfuir. Sirius a été envoyé à Askaban.

Mon dieu !

Il y a trois ans, il s'en est échapper. »

Harry s'arrêta là pour l'histoire de Sirius, il ne voulait pas lui raconter qu'il était mort l'année dernière, James était assez choqué comme ça.

« J'ai du mal à croire tout ça. Comment a t-il pu être envoyer à Askaban ? Personne n'a dit que c'était Peter ? Quelqu'un a bien su que Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret ? Remus, il n'a rien fait ?

Remus ne savait pas que Peter était le gardien du secret. Vous ne l'aviez dit à personne. Aucune preuve n'a été prouvée pour disculper Sirius.

Disculper de quoi ? »

La porte s'était ouverte sur Sirius, Remus et Peter. La nuit était passée à une vitesse folle. James se jeta sur Peter qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine réaction de son ami. Sirius et Remus attrapèrent les bras de James pour le séparer de Peter. Harry ne bougeait pas, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il en voulait à Peter, il le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ce n'était pas encore arriver, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait.

« Mais enfin James, qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu reste avec ses deux là et tu as la même réaction qu'Harry. Tu veux bien nous expliquer ? »

Sirius était en colère. Pas contre James, il le prenait pour son propre frère, mais contre la situation qui faisait que les Maraudeurs se disputaient.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je suis désoler, je n'arrive pas à y croire moi-même.

Alors c'est moi qui vais expliquer, annonça Malefoy.

Non, toi tu te tais, lui dit Harry.

Si tu recommence à raconter ton histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, je suis loin de rentrer chez moi, alors je vais raconter en évitant de détailler. »

Harry le regarda un instant puis lui fit signe de continuer. Il ne voulait pas recommencer à raconter l'histoire, une fois, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça.

« Alors, les parents de Potter sont morts tuer par vous savez qui, le rat les a trahis en racontant où ils se cachaient. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'est attaquer au fils Potter mais sa mère lui a sauvé la vie c'est pour ça qu'il est balafré, toi, tu es partie en tôle parce que tout le monde à cru que c'était toi qui les avais tué. Et toi tu es notre professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal pour la deuxième année et je ne t'aime pas du tout. C'est bien ça Potter ?

Merci Malefoy pour ton explication rapide. »

Harry se retourna vers le reste des Maraudeurs qui se trouvaient toujours au pas de la porte.

« Ce qu'il a dit est vrai. La plupart.

Comment ? Comment j'ai pu aller tout dire à vous savez qui ? C'est impossible je ne vous trahirais jamais. »

Peter était stupéfait, encore plus que les autres d'apprendre que c'est à cause de lui que ses meilleurs amis étaient morts.

« Pourtant tu l'as fait, ou plutôt, tu le feras, lui dit James. Et à cause de toi, moi et Lily allons mourir.

Quoi ? »

James se retourna vers la porte qui était rester ouverte. Lily se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte. Harry tourna sa tête vers sa mère, c'est vrai, ils avaient les mêmes yeux.

« James, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ici?

Lily ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Vous êtes toujours dans cette salle pour discuter. Je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais, tu n'étais pas dans la salle commune. Et puis, je savais qu'on était le soir de la pleine lune, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne vous était rien arriver.

C'est gentil à toi, lui fit remarquer Sirius. »

Lily lui aurait adressé un sourire en temps normal, mais elle avait entendu quelque chose qui ne la laissait pas indifférente.

« James, je veux savoir de quoi vous étiez en train de parler.

Lily, écoute. Asie toi sur le divan. »

Lily s'exécuta. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis s'aperçu qu'il y avait deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis elle regarda Harry plus intensément.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère James.

Ce n'est pas mon frère.

Ah, bon ? Pourtant il te ressemble beaucoup.

C'est mon fils.

Quoi ?

Notre fils.

Tu plaisantes ? C'est pas une blague d'Halloween, j'espère, parce que si c'est le cas ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

Ce n'est pas une blague. Nous aussi nous avons eu du mal à y croire mais ils nous ont donné des preuves qu'ont ne peut ignorer. Harry est bien notre fils… il vient du futur. »

Lily regarda Harry puis James et enfin le groupe des Maraudeurs pour apercevoir le moindre sourire sur les lèvres pour savoir si tout cela n'était pas qu'une blague. Mais tout le monde était sérieux. Lily se leva, se dirigea vers Harry et le regarda un instant.

« Tu as hérité de mes yeux. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

« Et il a hérité de mon intelligence, fit James.

Ton intelligence ?

Ben oui.

En tout cas, il a hérité de mon sens de la répartie, fit remarquer Sirius.

Ah mon avis tu devrais te taire, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais dire à tout le monde, fit remarquer James.

Pourquoi ? lui dit Sirius. Il faut bien qu'il hérite quelque chose de son parrain cet enfant.

Parrain ? dit Lily et James.

Je ne suis pas un enfant, fit Harry.

C'est vrai, tu n'es plus un enfant. »

Lily et James prirent Harry dans leurs bras et celui-ci se laissa aller. Il avait tellement manqué de tendresse étant enfant qu'il avait besoin de sentir les bras réconfortant de ses parents même s'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgés que lui.

« Quelle scène émouvante, fit remarquer sarcastiquement Malefoy. »


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nouvelle amitié ?**_

Harry et Drago avaient été emmené au dortoir des garçons, ce qui ne ravi pas beaucoup Malefoy qui n'étaient pas très heureux d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsque Harry entra dans la chambre de son père, il remarqua que c'était la même qu'il partageait avec Ron, Neville, Sémus et Dean. Harry en profita pour aller prendre une douche. James lui donna des vêtements propres et il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient la même corpulence. Finalement, ils avaient plus de choses en commun qu'il croyait. Drago prit lui aussi une douche mais n'accepta pas les affaires que Sirius lui proposa, James ayant obligé Sirius a le faire. Une fois que les garçons fut fin près, ils redescendirent à la salle commune pour rejoindre Lily et se diriger vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. James avait dit à Harry que leur directeur était parti au ministère et qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui. Harry devait lui raconter ce qu'il venait de ce passé, lui seul pourrait trouver une solution et les ramener lui et Malefoy dans leur époque. Pendant ce temps là, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ses parents et de son parrain, et peut-être, essayer de changer leur futur. Ils étaient enfin arriver devant la statue qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Pistache, dit James.

Pistache ? Il y a des choses que les époques n'effacent pas, répondit Harry.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Sirius.

Parce que le professeur Dumbledore utilise toujours des noms de friandises comme mot de passe.

Il les utilise seulement pour son bureau, parce que pour les salles communes, cette année, il a trouver des noms assez originaux, fit remarquer Drago.

Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi vos mots de passe ? demanda James.

Moi, c'est Voldemort.

C'est vrai ?

Et toi c'est quoi ? demanda Sirius à Malefoy.

Tu ne crois pas que je vais te le dire.

Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre, ils ne peuvent pas y aller, lui dit Harry.

Ca m'est égal et puis on ferait bien de frapper au lieu de rester à la porte. »

Sur ce, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau. Le directeur apparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, Dumbledore resta interloquer. Puis il s'écarta pour laisser entrer les jeunes dans son bureau. L'endroit n'avait pas changer, les tableaux étaient exactement là où ils étaient à l'époque d'Harry. Fumeseck était toujours sur son perchoir, Harry se dirigea vers lui et tendit la main pour le caresser. Dumbledore était assez étonner qu'il se laisse aussi facilement caresser par ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Fumeseck était très méfiant d'habitude.

« Tu connais Fumeseck ?

Oui, nous nous sommes déjà croiser. Il m'a sauver deux fois la vie. »

Albus ne comprenait pas comment son Phénix avait sauver la vie du jeune homme, alors que lui ne le connaissait pas. Il avait juste remarquer la flagrante ressemblance avec James Potter. Il invita les jeunes à s'asseoir sur des chaises qu'il venait de faire apparaître puis leur proposa un petit déjeuner.

« Bien, maintenant j'aimerai savoir exactement qui vous êtes jeunes hommes, dit Albus Dumbledore à Harry et Drago.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et lui c'est Drago Malefoy.

J'aurai très bien pu me présenter moi-même. »

Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Drago.

« En faite, nous venons tous les deux du futur. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment nous avons attérient ici, sauf que nous avons été emportées par un vortex.

Et vous n'avez aucune idée de quelle façon ce vortex a été créé ? demanda Dumbledore.

Nous étions en train de fabriquer une potion et une herbe c'est mélanger à la préparation ce qui à provoquer l'ouverture du vortex, dit Malefoy. »

Harry avait remarquer que Drago n'avait pas mentionner le faite que c'était lui qui avait mis l'herbe dans la potion.

« Si je comprends bien, Harry, tu es le fils de James. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

« Et le mien, dit Lily. »

Dumbledore fit un sourire à James et Lily.

« Et toi tu es le fils de qui au juste ?

De Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, lui répondit Drago. »

Les regards de James, Remus et Peter se tournèrent vers Sirius. Celui-ci était choqué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa cousine allait faire un enfant avec ce crétin de Malefoy. Non, ce ne pouvait être vrai. Il avait toujours protéger sa cousine, elle ne pouvait pas partir dans le camp de Voldemort, non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il aimait sa cousine, il la prenait comme sa petite sœur. Elle aussi avait vécu une enfance très dure. Elle avait été élevée par une famille qui respectait Voldemort mais elle c'était toujours mise à l'écart. Narcissa ne voulait pas ressembler à sa famille, mais d'après ce que disait Drago, son pire cauchemar va devenir réalité.

« Très bien. Je voudrais parler à Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy seul à seul. Vous, aller en classe.

Mais professeur…

James, aller en classe. Je suis sur que Minerva vous attends pour votre cour. »

Les trois garçons et Lily sortirent du bureau à contre cœur.

« Parfait. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerai que vous me parliez un peu de vous. J'ai besoin de savoir comment se fait-il que Fumeseck vous ai sauver la vie deux fois, est-ce que Voldemort est-il vaincu à votre époque ?

Si je parle du futur, risque t-il d'arriver quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

Non, parce que si je n'apprends rien d'important, je demanderais à Minerva de me jeter un sort d'oublie. Comme ça, rien ne changera dans le futur.

Je pense que le sort d'oublie ne sera pas nécessaire alors, lui répondit Harry. »

Dumbledore avait comprit qu'il allait apprendre des choses très intéressantes, Harry avait toute son attention. Il commença donc son récit, de sa naissance, en passant par la prophétie et la trahison de Peter, puis l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy restait silencieux, il ne connaissait pas vraiment toute l'histoire et pensait surtout à la réaction qu'avait eu Sirius lorsqu'il avait appris qui était sa mère.

« Sirius est mort cette année là pour me sauver la vie puis vous m'avez révéler la véritable prophétie. »

Harry récita la prophétie, il l'a connaissait sur le bout des doigts pour se l'avoir répéter dans sa tête des jours et des jours. Dumbledore avait écouter le récit d'Harry avec beaucoup d'attention. Il savait maintenant que le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui était quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, il avait presque vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce que lui n'avait pas encore réussi à faire.

« Bon écoutez tous les deux. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont vous êtes arriver ici et apparemment, vous non plus. Il faut que je fasse des recherches et pendant le temps que vous aller rester ici, je vais vous installer dans vos maisons respectives. Tu dois être à Gryffondor et toi à Serpentard, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Harry était toujours aussi surpris par son professeur, et Drago devait l'être tout autant que lui, vu la tête qu'il faisait.

« Les dortoirs sont tous pleins alors vous dormirez tous les deux dans la chambre qui est réservé aux invités.

Attendez, vous voulez dire que l'on va dormir dans la même chambre, lui et moi ? demanda Drago.

Oui, Mr Malefoy. Est-ce que cela vous pose un problème ?

Bien sur que oui.

Non, professeur, ça ira, je vous remercie, lui répondit Harry. »

Puis les deux garçons prirent la porte du bureau et traversèrent le couloir qui menait à leur chambre. Harry avait tellement regarder la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il l'a connaissait par cœur.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? On ne se supporte pas et tu veux que l'on dorme dans la même chambre, t'es dingue ou quoi ?

Ecoute Malefoy. Si on se retrouve là, c'est à cause de toi. C'est toi qui as mis cette herbe dans la potion alors il faudra bien que tu te contente de ce que l'on te propose, d'accord ? »

Harry et Malefoy arrivèrent devant la chambre qui leur était destiné. Harry tourna la poigner et ouvrit la porte. Harry et Drago furent émerveiller par la splendeur de la chambre. La pièce était de couleur bleu ciel et deux lit se trouvait au milieu de la chambre. Harry entra dans la salle de bain, elle était aussi grande que leur dortoir et la baignoire aussi grande qu'un jacuzzi.

« Dumbledore organise les choses en grand pour ses invités, fit remarquer Drago.

Oui, c'est clair. «

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Harry alla ouvrir et découvrit le professeur Dumbledore à la porte. Il le fit entrer.

« Alors, la chambre vous convient-elle ?

Oui, merci beaucoup, lui répondit Harry.

Parfait, je suis ravi. Je suis venue pour vous apporter vos affaires scolaires.

Comment ça, nos affaires scolaire ? demanda Malefoy.

Vu que je ne sais pas encore comment vous ramener dans votre époque, il va falloir que vous étudier ici pour l'instant. Je vous ai ramener tous les livres que les sixièmes années étudient ainsi que vos emplois du temps. J'ai pris la liberté d'adresser un mot à vos professeurs. Je vous laisse vous installez et je veux que vous commenciez les cours demain. Si quelque chose ne va pas, mon bureau sera toujours ouvert. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour parmi nous. »

Dumbledore sortit en refermant la porte de la chambre. Harry et Drago se regardèrent l'air septique.

« Il ce fou de nous, le vieux. On fait un retour en arrière de plus de vingt ans et lui il veut qu'on aille en cour comme si de rien n'était. Il perd la boule c'est pas possible.

Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu veux faire pendant qu'il cherche à nous ramener ? Il faut bien qu'on s'occupe et puis ça te permettra peut-être de faire connaissance avec ta mère. Tu as dis que tu voulais changer quelque chose, c'est peut-être le moment de le faire.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois changer mon futur. Il y a tellement de question que je me pose.

Du genre ?

C'est à toi que je suis en train de parler ?

Disons qu'à part moi, tu n'as pas grand monde à qui tu peux te confier en ce moment, alors tente ta chance, fit remarquer Harry. »

Drago fixa Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ou devait-il se taire ? Mais Harry et lui se retrouvaient dans la même galère cette fois et Harry avait peut-être raison, il n'aurait sûrement pas d'autre occasion de discuter avec lui. Drago se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

« Tu as envoyer mon père en prison cet été. Je ne pensais pas que je passerais le plus bel été de ma vie.

Quoi ? »

Est-ce que Drago était en train de le remercier ? Non, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil. Mais ou voulait-il en venir ?

« Lorsque j'étais petit, je croyais que mon père était le model à suivre. Je voulais lui ressembler, la vie avait l'air d'être tellement facile pour lui, il réussissait tous ce qu'il faisait. Il ne me menait pas la vie simple mais je pensais que c'était pour mon bien. Mais cet été, j'ai fait la connaissance de ma mère. Bien sur, je la connaissais, ce que je veux dire c'est que je l'ai découvert sous un autre jour. Elle rigolait, je ne l'avais jamais vu rire auparavant. Elle était toujours triste, l'air morose, elle parlait très peu. Mais lorsque je suis rentrer en juin, elle nous avait organiser un séjour en vacance, ce qui n'était plus arriver depuis mes cinq ans. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, puis elle s'est enfin décider à avoir une discussion avec moi. Elle m'a raconter comment sa famille l'avait forcer à épouser mon père. Au début de leur mariage, elle s'est battu pour rester comme elle était, mais une fois que je suis né, elle a arrêter de se battre contre mon père. Il l'avait menacer de la séparer de moi si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait. C'est là que j'ai réaliser la vraie nature de mon père. C'est quelqu'un de froid, qui ne pense qu'à lui. Je ne veux pas que ma mère passe seize années auprès de lui comme elle a fait. Tu m'as dis que si je t'aidais pour changer ton futur, tu m'aiderais pour le mien. Ce que je veux c'est que ma mère n'épouse jamais mon père. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire de la révélation de Drago. Il venait de se dévoiler à lui. Jamais il n'aurait penser à une chose pareil. Ils étaient ennemis depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, qu'Harry était surpris de ce qu'il venait de ce passé.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu être un mangemort pas vrai ?

Bien sur que non. Mais c'était assez marrant de faire croire ça à toi et tes potes.

Super marrant. »

Harry et Drago se mirent à rire de la situation dans lequel ils venaient de se mettre.

« C'était une conversation que l'on vient d'avoir ? lui demanda Harry.

Pas du tout, j'aurais jamais de conversation avec toi, lui dit Malefoy. »

Puis ils se remirent à rire ensemble.

« Peut-être que se serait sympas de le faire plus souvent.

Pas trop souvent alors ! lui dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

D'accord ! »

Harry se dirigea vers les affaires que Dumbledore avait apporter. Il prit ses livres et feuilleta un peu ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Tu traînes trop avec Granger, tu déteins sur elle.

Tu ne l'appelle plus Sang de Bourbe ?

Si je ne veux plus ressembler à mon père, je dois essayer de ne plus m'en prendre aux Sangs de Bourbe. »

Harry le regarda pour lui signaler qu'il venait juste de faire comme son père.

« A ceux qui ne sont pas enfants de sorciers. Ca te va comme ça ?

C'est parfait. »

Drago se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

« Bon, moi je sors un peu, j'aime pas rester enfermer trop longtemps. Si tu veux me rejoindre, je serais dans le parc. »

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ce que Drago racontait.

« Potter !

Hum !

A quoi tu penses ?

Rien.

Attends, je viens de te déballer ma misérable vie et toi tu ne te confirais pas à moi !

C'est juste que je viens tout juste de dire à Ginny que je l'aimais et je me retrouve des années en arrière. De plus, ont va essayer de changer le futur. Est-ce que tu crois que je tomberais amoureuse d'elle ? Oui, il y a aucun doute. Mais est-ce que elle, elle tombera amoureuse de moi ? Si j'arrive à sauver mes parents, je ne serais pas le survivant, je serais quelqu'un de normal. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimera plus.

Pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça ? C'est n'importe quoi. Si elle est tomber amoureuse de toi, ça n'a rien avoir avec le faite que tu sois le survivant ou pas. Elle a toujours été amoureuse de toi celle-là. C'est les Weasley ça, ils sont tous fou de toi, de toute façon. T'en fait pas pour elle, tu la retrouveras ta chérie.

Ouais !

Ah moins qu'elle ne trouve quelqu'un d'autre pendant ton absence. »

Drago sortit en courant par la porte le temps qu'Harry réalise ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Malefoy ! »

Puis Harry sortit lui aussi en courant derrière… son nouvel ami ?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Règlements familiaux**_

Le soleil brillait très fort malgré le mois d'octobre. Harry et Drago avaient enfin réussi à faire plus ample connaissance au bout de six ans. Harry appris les difficultés que Drago avait du faire face pour ne pas subir la colère de son père. Il lui avait expliqué comment celui-ci le punissait lorsque Drago lui désobéissait. Quant à Harry, il lui raconta ce que les Dursley lui avait fait subir pendant son enfance et le sentiment de solitude qu'il avait eu avant de connaître sa véritable identité. Finalement, ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'ils ne le croyaient.

Tu as parler à ton père, lui demanda un jour Drago.

Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Avoue que tu l'évites depuis qu'il est au courant… C'est comme même ton père.

Oui, je sais.

Voulant profiter de la belle journée qui se préparait, la bande s'était réfugier sous un arbre, tout près du lac. Les conversations allaient du Quidditch aux blagues que les Maraudeurs avaient déjà faites. Drago n'était pas très ravi du faite que le plus souvent c'était les Serpentards qui se faisaient attaquer.

« Il faut bien qu'il y ai des souffres douleurs, lui répliqua Sirius sur un air de plaisanterie. »

Sirius et Drago avaient aussi sympathisé. Au début ce ne fut pas très facile mais avec Harry et James de chaque côté, les choses c'étaient arranger. Drago avait été accepté dans le groupe, ce qui lui fit plaisir car avant on ne l'acceptait que parce que son père était Lucius Malefoy. Après le déjeuner, les garçons décidèrent de faire une partie de Quidditch ensemble. Lily, elle, se retira dans la bibliothèque pour terminer le reste de ses devoirs.

Harry était très impressionner par les performances de son père en tant qu'attrapeur. Ils avaient tous les deux la même souplesse sur leur balai. Sirius et Remus ne se débrouillaient pas si mal non plus, quant à Peter, c'était catastrophique, il n'aimait pas trop monter sur un balai, il ne l'avait fait que pour faire plaisir à ses amis. Ses amis qu'il trahirait un jour prochain. Deux heures plus tard, la partie pris fin et tout le monde redescendit au sol. Sirius se moquait de James, qui c'était fait prendre le vif d'or par son propre fils.

« Bon je rentre, je vais aller me changer, leur dit Harry.

Attends, je vais venir avec toi, ça nous permettra de discuter un peu, lui répondit son père. »

James et Harry se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers la chambre des invités. Le chemin jusqu'à la pièce fut très silencieux. Harry ne c'était pas encore retrouver seul à seul avec son père et il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Dans le futur, ils ne se connaîtront pas, et Harry ne savait pas grand chose sur la vie de son père. Enfin arrivé dans la chambre d'Harry, James eu le même regard admiratif qu'avait eu Harry et Drago lors de leur arrivé. Puis James s'installa sur le lit d'Harry pendant que celui-ci prit la direction de la salle de bain pour se changer. Dix minutes plus tard, il en ressortit avec un jogging dont il se sentait plus à l'aise et un simple tee-shirt.

« Harry, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir pour discuter un peu ? »

Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de James. Que lui voulait-il ? Après quelques minutes, James prit enfin la parole.

« Ecoute Harry. J'ai remarqué que tu étais très distant avec Lily et moi. Je ne sais pas si tu nous en veux de quelque chose, dans le présent ou le futur, mais j'aimerais savoir si quelque chose te tracasse. Est-ce que nous avons été de mauvais parents pendant le temps que nous avons passé avec toi ?

Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ça.

Alors dit moi, insistait James.

C'est juste que… Vois-tu, dans le futur vous n'avez pas d'existence pour moi, et je ne veux pas trop me rapprocher de vous, parce que si je le fais, lorsque je reviendrais chez moi, je serais déçut parce que vous ne serez plus là. »

Harry se leva du lit d'un bond, il ne pouvait plus contenir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il fallait qu'il le dise à quelqu'un et il se trouvait que ce quelqu'un était son père.

« Tu n'as pas idée de la souffrance que j'ai vécu pendant toutes ses années ou vous n'étiez pas là. Depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, Voldemort essaie de me tuer. Il a assassiné toutes les personnes que j'aimais. La dernière personne de ma famille à été tué l'année dernière. Je le vois dans mes cauchemars, il est sans cesse présent dans ma tête et des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Ne me demande pas de me rapprocher de vous, je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas. »

Sur ce, Harry quitta la chambre en courant laissant un James abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fallait qu'il parte le plus loin possible de lui. La respiration lui manquait, il devait prendre de l'air frais.

Harry courait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la lisière de la foret interdite. Il se rappelait tous les moments qu'il avait passé à l'intérieur. La première année, il y avait rencontré Voldemort, il se souvient parfaitement la tête qu'avait fait Drago en s'enfuyant. L'année suivante, il avait rencontré Aragog, l'araignée d'Hagrid. A sa troisième année, il sauvait son parrain des Détraqueurs et sa cinquième année, il rencontrait Graup, le frère d'Hagrid. Cette foret était vraiment dangereuse, mais il en était toujours ressortit sain et sauf. Harry était toujours dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son prénom.

« Harry !

Drago, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est mon père qui t'as envoyé pour me surveiller au cas ou je ferais une bêtise ?

Non, en faite, il m'a envoyé parce que d'après lui, vous avez eu une conversation assez mouvementé.

Une conversation ? Tu parles d'une conversation, oui. »

Harry s'assit sur la pelouse fraîche, suivit de Drago.

« Tu veux me raconter ? lui demanda-t-il.

Et pourquoi faire ? lui répondit Harry énervé.

Je sais pas moi, ça pourrait te soulager.

Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me soulager de discuter avec toi.

Bon très bien, je vais te laisser te calmer et je reviendrais plus tard.

C'est ça. »

Drago repartis en direction du château laissant Harry tout seul. Que devait-il faire ? Avoir une discussion avec ses parents ? Devait-il faire ses excuses à son père ? Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il se décida enfin de reprendre la route vers le château. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Drago était assis sur son lit en train de terminer un devoir de potion.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si acharner à tes devoirs, lui dit Harry. »

Drago releva la tête vers Harry et sourit.

« Je vois que tu t'es calmer. »

Harry vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Alors, qu'est ce que mon père t'a raconté sur notre petite discussion ?

Ah vrai dire, rien. Il m'a simplement dis que tu étais partie très énerver. Il m'a dit que se serait bien que je vienne te voir, que j'arriverais mieux à te comprendre vu qu'on vient du même endroit. C'est un comique ton père ! »

Harry fit un rictus.

« Alors, tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passer ? lui demanda Drago.

J'ai pas connu mes parents. Et maintenant, j'ai la chance de les connaître, seulement, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne veux pas être triste au moment ou je devrais les quitter pour repartir. C'est trop difficile.

Mais je croyais que tu voulais changer ton futur !

Oui, mais imagine que ça ne fonctionne pas. Tout peu arriver, on ne sait jamais. Si je ne veux pas les perdre encore une fois, je préfère ne pas nouer de lien.

Moi, j'en profiterai pour me rapprocher d'eux si j'étais toi. »

Harry lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

« Alors et toi, tu en es où avec ta mère ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ca avance.

C'est à dire ? »

Drago fit la mine boudeuse.

« C'est bon, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller lui parler. Je ne l'ai même pas approcher.

Quoi ? Et tu oses me faire des conseils ?

Oui, mais c'est plus facile.

Ecoute, tu devrais lui parler. Entâmes la discussion. Nous ne savons pas du tout combien de temps nous allons rester à cette époque alors n'en gâche pas trop.

Tu peux parler toi.

Moi, ça n'a rien à voir.

Ben voyons. »

Harry et Drago quittèrent la chambre pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Le repas allait être servi dans quelques minutes. Lorsqu'Harry franchit les portes, il vit James et Lily le regarder d'un air compatissant. Il se rendit à leur hauteur.

« Je pourrais vous parler quelques minutes ? leur demanda-t-il. »

Le trio sortit de la Grande Salle et s'assit sur les marches des escaliers.

« James, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je me suis laisser emporté.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis si j'avais été dans ta situation. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Harry ? «

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers sa mère.

« Je sais ce que tu as pu vivre, j'ai compris que ça avait été très difficile pour toi, mais il faut que tu sache que même si pour nous tu n'es pas encore né, nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur. Tu es notre fils, une partie de nous. Et je peux te jurer que nous allons passer le plus de temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que toi et Drago retourniez à votre époque. »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses parents lui disaient qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne le savait pas déjà mais l'entendre dire par les personnes qu'on aime le plus au monde c'est le cadeau le plus merveilleux. Ca ne s'explique pas. James et Lily prirent Harry dans leurs bras.

« Merci, leur dit-il.

C'est pas bientôt fini les émois…

Oui, parce qu'on a faim, alors grouiller. »

Drago et Sirius se trouvaient en bas des escaliers et les regardaient avec un sourire moqueur.

« On aurait peut-être du éviter de les présenter ces deux là, dit James ce qui provoqua un grand éclat de rire. »

Harry, James et Lily rejoignirent le petit groupe qui était déjà attablé. Le repas ne se fit pas attendre longtemps au grand bonheur d'Harry qui mourait de faim. Une fois le repas terminer, Harry et Drago se rendirent dans leur chambre. Chacun prépara leurs affaires pour les cours du lendemain, une autre semaine commençait.

« Je pense que demain, nous devrions rendre visite à Dumbledore pour savoir ou en son les recherches, proposa Harry à Drago.

Tu ne crois pas que s'il avait trouvé quelque chose il nous le ferait savoir.

Oui, certainement, mais je préfère aller le voir.

Comme tu veux ! »

Puis, ils se mirent au lit. Drago s'endormit très vite tandis qu'Harry pensait à une certaine jeune fille rousse qui lui manquait terriblement.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Le soleil avait du chauffer trop fort hier parce qu'aujourd'hui, il pleuvait à verse. Harry fila dans la salle de bain et prit une douche chaude. Une fois habiller, il sortit se promener dans les couloirs du château. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Il hésita puis se décida finalement à entrer. Le mot de passe n'étant toujours pas changer, il y entra sans difficulté. Cette pièce le rassurait, elle lui rappelait tous ses moments qu'il avait passé avec Ron et Hermione. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la cheminer. Le feu éclairait nettement la salle. Il restait encore pas mal de temps avant que les autres élèves ne se lèvent, mais soudain Harry entendit du bruit dans l'escalier. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec…

« Remus !

Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

J'avais envie de me retrouver dans un endroit familier.

Oui, je comprends. »

Remus le rejoignit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face du sien. Il avait un air pensif et Harry se demandait bien à quoi son futur professeur pouvait bien penser.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Remus ?

Non, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Et bien vu la tête que tu fais j'en déduis que quelque chose te tracasse.

Oui, tu as raison. En faites, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer.

Comment ça ce qu'il va se passer ?

Je parle de ton futur. C'est vrai, tu as dis que tes parents allaient mourir, Peter va nous trahir et Sirius ira en prison. Mais moi, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je vais me marier, je vais avoir des enfants ? Je sais que je serais ton professeur mais sinon, je ne sais même pas si je serais heureux.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien de te parler de ton futur.

Pourquoi ? Il va m'arriver quelque chose de mal ?

Non, pas du tout. »

Que devait-il lui dire ? C'est vrai que Remus devait se sentir un peu déboussoler, il savait que tous ses amis partirait, mais il ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait de lui, le dernier des Maraudeurs.

« D'accord, je vais tout te dire. Voilà, j'ai fait ta connaissance pendant ma troisième année ici. Tu étais notre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. C'est toi qui m'as apprit à faire un patronus…

C'est vrai ? Et moi qui croyais que je n'y arriverais jamais à en faire un.

Et si. A la fin de l'année tu es partie parce que tout le monde à découvert que tu étais un loup-garou.

Bien sur…

Pendant ma cinquième année, tu as fais partis de ma garde rapprochée…

Tu as eu une garde rapprochée ?

Oui. Heureusement, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Et cette année tu es encore notre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Et si tu veux savoir, tu es un excellent professeur.

Merci. J'étais sur que je serais un super prof.

Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête, mon cher, lui dit Sirius qui descendait les escaliers avec un James ensommeillé.

Papa, tu as l'air fatigué.

Oui, parce que ton cher parrain adoré m'a jeté de mon lit en hurlant comme un cinglé.

Mais tu ne te réveillais pas.

Et alors, tu as vu l'heure, je pouvais encore dormir.

Si tu te lève trop tard, tu ne pourras pas profiter de ta journée, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

Tu as été voir par la fenêtre, il pleut, je ne vois comment je pourrais profiter de cette journée.

Moi, j'ai une bonne idée pour nous amuser ce matin, leur proposa Harry. »

Il avait l'attention des trois garçons.

« Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

Et bien, je sais qu'à cette heure là, il y a quelqu'un dans ma chambre qui dort, si tu veux t'amuser Sirius, je te le laisse.

Génial, s'écria celui-ci. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune.

« Ne saccage pas trop ma chambre d'accord ?

Pas de problème. »

Puis il sortit en direction de la chambre d'Harry. James pris place à côté d'Harry. Une question trottait dans la tête de ce dernier.

« Où est Peter ? »

James et Remus s'étonnèrent de la question. Harry n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt pour Peter.

« C'est juste que je ne l'aie pas vu beaucoup et qu'il est au courant que je suis ici, je ne veux pas courir le moindre risque.

Ne t'inquiète pas, d'après ce que tu as dis, il devient mangemort qu'après avoir quitté l'école, le rassura Remus.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va se ranger du côté de Voldemort, lui dit James.

Moi non plus. Je veux dire, c'est Peter, jamais il ne ferait de mal à une mouche. Il n'a jamais insulté personne. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça a pu arriver.

Vous savez où il est aller ? demanda Harry.

Il se lève tôt et il se réfugie dans les cachots depuis…

Depuis que je suis arriver !

Oui.

On devrait peut-être aller le voir, pour savoir si tout va bien, leur proposa James.

Non… C'est moi qui vais y aller, dit Harry. »

J'ai terminé ma fic depuis bien longtemps, et vu que le tome 6 sort le mois prochain vous aurez le plaisir d'avoir un chapitre de publié par jour jusqu'à la fin du mois où se terminera mon histoire.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nouveau départ**_

Harry arpentait les couloirs des cachots depuis vingt bonnes minutes et il n'avait toujours pas trouver Peter. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il c'était proposé pour aller le chercher. Il avait tellement de rancœur envers lui, c'était à cause de Peter qu'il s'était retrouver sans famille. Ses parents ont été tués mais Sirius a passé douze ans en prison par sa faute. Pourrait-il lui parler sans voir en lui quelqu'un d'infecte. Harry arriva à un croisement puis tourna sur sa droite. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il se demandait si ça finirait un jour, qu'il remarqua une faible lumière au bout du couloir et décida d'aller voir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Peter, assit, les jambes ramener vers lui et la tête poser sur ses genoux. Une petite torche était déposer tout près de la porte d'entrée, ce qui permettait de voir toute la pièce. Peter était assit au fond de la salle et n'avait apparemment pas entendu Harry entrer. Celui-ci se demandait même depuis quand Peter était-il dans ce cachot ? Harry, voyant Peter dans cet état, ressentait de la pitié pour lui et arrivait même à mettre de côté tous ce que celui-ci avait fait, où plutôt, allait faire. Lorsque Peter entendit du bruit, il releva rapidement la tête pour s'apercevoir que la personne qui était présente était celle qui avait le plus de raison de le haïr.

« Harry ? »

Peter se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il faut que j'aille préparer mes affaires pour les cours, dit-il précipitamment.

Arrête-toi. »

Peter stoppa son élan et se retourna doucement vers Harry. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il avait tout de même tuer ses parents.

« Tu as tout le temps d'aller préparer tes affaires, les cours ne commencent que dans deux heures, lui rappela Harry. »

Celui-ci se rapprocha de Peter et le regarda distinctement. Il l'invita à s'asseoir par terre tandis que lui continuait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Puis il se décida à dire ses quatre vérités à Peter.

« Tu es une ordure… Ou plutôt, tu le seras. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment mes parents ont-ils pu te prendre comme gardien du secret. Je croyais que lorsqu'on devenait ami avec quelqu'un, c'était pour la vie, on ne trahi pas ses amis. En plus de les trahir, tu as été un lâche, car tu n'as même pas eu le cran de dire que c'était toi qui avais tué toutes ses personnes. Tu t'es simplement caché en prenant l'apparence d'un rat, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rejoindre ton maître…

Ce n'est pas mon maître, avait crié Peter.

Il le sera, lui répondit Harry sur le même ton. »

Harry respira un bon coup, ce qui le calma, puis s'assit au mur d'en face.

« Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le nombre d'idée que j'ai eu pour te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait subir. Mais j'ai réalisé que ça ne servait à rien de t'en vouloir toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas passer le restant de mes jours à en vouloir au monde entier parce que je suis orphelin. »

Peter se leva et se dirigea vers Harry, puis se baissa à sa hauteur.

« Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour des choses que je n'ai pas encore faites, ce n'est pas possible. Ce que je sais, c'est que s'il y avait la moindre petite chance pour que je change ton futur, je le ferais. J'adore James, Lily, Sirius et Remus, je ne comprends pas comment cela à pu arriver. Ils sont ma famille, jamais je ne pourrais les trahir de ma propre volonté.

Et pourtant, tu l'as fait.

Oui, je sais. Si ma mort pouvait changer quelque chose, crois-moi, je te la donnerais. Mais, je ne sais pas si ça arrangerait quoi que ce soit.

Non, je ne crois pas. Mes parents ne voudraient certainement pas que tu meurs. Malgré ce qui se passe, tu es leur ami et ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Je sais qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas, parce que tout ça n'est pas encore arrivé.

Mais ils savent ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas puisque moi-même, je m'en veux. Et pourtant, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il c'est passer.

Si je pouvais te le dire, je te jure que je le ferais. Mais je ne peux pas. Jusqu'à ma troisième année à Poudlard, tout le monde à cru que c'était Sirius qui les avaient trahi. Même Remus le pensait.

Comment ont-ils pu croire à une chose pareil ? James et Sirius sont tous les deux comme des frères, jamais il ne pourrait le trahir. Et jusqu'à présent, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait eu un traître parmi nous, surtout pas moi. «

Harry et Peter partirent chacun dans leurs pensées respectives lorsque Harry leva soudainement la tête.

« Tu sais quoi ? lui dit Harry »

Peter fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être que toi et moi, nous devrions apprendre à se connaître. Tu n'es pas le Peter de mon époque et je ne veux pas en haïr deux, un seul c'est déjà suffisant. Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Oui, ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Mais les mémoires ne s'effacerons pas. Les gars ne vont pas oublier ma trahison. Comment notre amitié va-t-elle tourner à présent ? Est-ce que nous resterons amis avant ma trahison ? Est-ce qu'il y a réellement un moyen pour que tout ça change ?

Ne te pose pas trop de questions sur le futur. Passe autant de temps que tu peux avec eux. Chaque moment compte comme si c'était le dernier.

Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Aller, on devrai retourner à la Salle Commune, sinon, ils vont se mettre à notre recherche.

D'accord. »

Harry et Peter se levèrent et sortirent du cachot pour rejoindrent les couloirs un peu plus éclairer.

« Peter ?

Hum !

Je te promets que j'essaierais de trouver un moyen pour changer ton futur… Notre futur. »

Harry et Peter retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondors où ils y retrouvèrent James et Lily assis ensemble sur un fauteuil enlacés, Remus, assit avec un livre sur ses genoux et Sirius qui était roulé par terre en riant.

« Qu'est qui te fais rire comme ça ? lui demanda Harry. »

Sirius se leva lorsqu'il vit Harry et Peter arriver près d'eux. James, Lily et Remus tournèrent, eux aussi, la tête vers les deux arrivants.

« Alors, est-ce que ça va ? demanda James.

Oui, Harry m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas me morfondre sur quelque chose qui ne c'était pas encore passer. Et peut-être y a t-il une chance pour tout changer.

Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver une solution.

Moi aussi, je l'espère, dit Peter.

Vous avez du avoir une grande discussion, fit remarquer Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

On peut dire ça, lui répondit Harry. »

Sirius s'approcha de Peter.

« Finalement, au fond, tu n'es pas si bête. Dans le futur, tu arrives à tous nous berné. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Ben quoi, je plaisante.

Sirius !

Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est de savoir si vous me considérez toujours comme un des votre tout en sachant ce que je ferais plus tard si rien ne change.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours. »

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se serrèrent la main en guise de pacte. Soudain, quelqu'un déboula dans la Salle Commune en hurlant.

« Black, je te jure que je te le ferais payer !

Drago, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Harry.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Tu me demande ce que j'ai ? Ton très cher parrain est entrer dans la chambre et a tout trempé. D'ailleurs ce n'est plus une chambre, c'est une baignoire. Et monsieur est parti sans nettoyer. »

Harry se retourna vers son futur parrain.

« Sirius, je t'avais bien dis de ne pas saccager ma chambre.

Parce que c'est toi qui lui as dit de faire ça ?

Attends Drago, moi je lui ai tout simplement dit que s'il voulait s'amuser, il pouvait aller te voir. Pas vrai les gars ? »

Tous les garçons secouèrent la tête en guise d'affirmation.

« Potter, je te jure que des fois… »

Puis il se retourna vers le passage de la Grosse Dame et ressorti pendant que tout le monde rigolait à grand cœur.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu te marrais tout à l'heure, lui dit Peter.

Oui. Vous auriez du voir la tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'il a reçu un jet d'eau en pleine figure. C'était super marrant, lui répondit Sirius.

Vu que c'était super marrant et que tu as bien rigolé, tu vas pouvoir aller tout nettoyer dans la chambre, n'est-ce pas ? lui répliqua Harry. »

Sirius fit une mine boudeuse. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il devrait nettoyer ses dégâts.

« Bon d'accord, je vais aller lui donner un petit coup de main. »

Sur ce, il passa le passage, lui aussi, laissant le petit groupe seul.

« Bien parler Harry, lui fit remarquer James.

Oui, à part James, personne n'arrive à lui faire entendre raison, avoua Remus.

Disons que j'ai du sang Potter dans les veines.

Et n'oublie pas que tu en as des Evans, lui rappela Lily.

Oui, et j'en suis très fier, lui répondit Harry. »

Lily sourit à son fils. Harry adorait ça, voir sourire l'un de ses parents.

« Peut-être que l'on devrait aller prendre le petit déjeuner, je meure de faim, avoua Peter.

Oui, moi aussi, répondit Harry. »

Le premier cour de la matinée était Défense contre les Forces du Mal en compagnie des Serpentards. Harry et Drago c'étaient allié lors de leur premier cour en souvenir de leur ancienne concurrence. Pour s'amuser, ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeau, chacun poussait sa force au plus profond. La classe était très différente de celle de Remus. La salle avait des photos de divers animaux qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. Des coussins remplissaient les quatre murs pour les différents exercices.

« Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez profité de votre week-end parce qu'aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire étudier les Patronus. »

Drago regarda Harry.

« Ca va aller pour toi, je suppose.

Ouais, fastoche.

Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Patronus ? demanda leur professeur. »

Lily leva la main. Sa mère lui faisait beaucoup penser à Hermione.

« Oui, Mlle Evans ?

Ce qu'on appelle un Patronus est en faite un bouclier contre les Détraqueurs. Il représente l'espoir, le bonheur, tous ce dont se nourrit un détraqueur. Chaque Patronus est unique, il change de forme selon le sorcier. Pour le faire apparaître, il suffit de penser à un souvenir très heureux et dire la formule Spero Patronum. Si le souvenir n'est pas assez fort, le Patronus n'apparaîtra pas.

Félicitation Mlle Evans, dix points pour Gryffondor. »

Harry sourit à sa mère. Effectivement, elle avait beaucoup de point commun avec Hermione.

« Je vais vous appeler un par un et vous viendrez vous placer à côté de moi. Ensuite vous vous concentrerez et vous penserez à un souvenir très heureux. Dès que vous aurez ce souvenir dans votre tête, vous direz la formule Spero Patronum. Très bien, prenez votre baguette. Je voudrais que Mr Black vienne ici. »

Sirius se dirigea, baguette en main, vers le bureau de son professeur.

« Mr Black, lever votre baguette, prenez votre souvenir dans votre tête et dites la formule. »

Sirius effectua ce que son professeur lui disait. Lorsqu'il récita la formule, juste un petit filet d'argent en sortit.

« Pour une première fois, ce n'est pas mal. »

Les résultats de James, Lily, Remus et Peter ne furent pas plus impressionnant. Drago, lui avait réussi à faire une forme, mais pas assez distincte. Lorsque Drago retourna à sa place, Harry se moqua de lui.

« Tu n'avais cas assister au cour de l'AD l'année dernière au lieu d'être le larbin d'Ombrage.

Eh ! Je n'étais pas son larbin. Et puis ça ne m'intéressait pas beaucoup de t'avoir comme professeur.

Mais au moins tu saurais faire un Patronus maintenant, le taquinait Harry.

Parce que tu leur as appris à faire des Patronus ?

Oui, et même Neville sait en faire un.

Quoi ? Londubat sait faire un Patronus ?

Ouais !

Génial, me voilà avec un complexe d'infériorité maintenant, bravo.

Alors, j'étais un bon professeur, hein ? »

Lorsque vint le tour d'Harry, tout le monde fut sous le choque, sauf Drago, bien sur. Un magnifique cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette magique. Même son professeur en était très impressionné, mais elle se doutait bien que quelqu'un venant du futur sache certainement faire un peu plus de chose. Harry adressa un sourire moqueur à Drago qui lui répondit par une grimace qui fit encore plus sourire Harry. A la fin du cour, Sirius vint faire une tape dans le dos de celui-ci.

« Félicitation.

Joli Patronus Harry, lui dit son père.

J'ai eu un bon model, lui répondit-il.

C'est bon, il sait faire un Patronus, on va pas en faire toute une histoire.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, Drago, t'es jaloux, lui dit Harry.

Qu'est ce que tu crois, faut pas rêver. »

Puis il parti rejoindre son prochain cour en souriant.

« Il ne changera jamais celui-là.

Alors Harry, depuis quand tu sais faire un Patronus.

Depuis que je t'ai sauvé dans la forêt interdite face aux détraqueurs !

Et c'est moi qui lui ai appris à en faire un, annonça Remus tout fier.

Oh c'est bon toi, lui dit Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Jaloux ? Si tu veux, je t'apprendrais à en faire un à toi aussi, lui proposa Remus.

Apprends déjà à en faire un toi-même, ensuite on verra. Mais je suis sur que j'y arriverais avant toi.

Ne rêve pas trop.

Et les enfants, arrêter de vous chamailler, on ferait bien d'aller en cour de potion sinon, vous savez ce qu'il nous attend, leur dit Lily.

Et qu'est ce qui nous attends ? lui demanda Harry.

Le prof de potion n'apprécie pas beaucoup les Gryffondors, il ne nous laisse rien passer, lui dit James.

Et bien ça ne change pas de mon époque. Rogue aussi s'amuse à nous retirer nos points, mais jusque là, on a toujours réussi à gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.

Rogue est ton professeur de potion ? lui demandèrent Remus et Lily.

Oh, c'est vrai que l'on ne vous l'avait pas dis.

Merci de nous mettre au courant, lui dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

C'est drôle, je ne l'ai pas encore vu à votre époque, annonça Harry.

C'est normal, il est rester chez ses parents, il arrive seulement la semaine prochaine, lui répondit James.

Ouais, on va pouvoir se marrer, répliqua Sirius.

Sirius !

Lily a raison. On le laissera tranquille, lui dit James. »

Mais Harry avait bien remarqué le clin d'œil que son père avait lancé à son parrain. Comme ils le disaient, Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeurs toujours.

Après le cour de potion, Les Gryffondors avaient quartier libre. Harry avait décidé d'aller voir Dumbledore, mais Drago avait encore cour de Botanique, donc il se rendit dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son balai et faire quelque acrobatie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son sac, il tomba sur le fameux livre des Maraudeurs. Il avait complètement oublier qu'il l'avait mis dans son sac avant d'aller en cour de potion avec Rogue. Harry se demandait si les Maraudeurs avaient déjà réalisé ce livre ? Où s'ils avaient déjà fait toutes les choses qui y sont inscrites ? Harry ouvrit le livre au premier chapitre où était inscrit le manuel pour devenir animagus. Il était au moins sûr que les Maraudeurs avait déjà réalisé celui-ci. Il avait promis à Ginny qu'ils le feraient ensemble, mais il se trouvait à des années de décalage d'elle. A l'époque où Harry était, Ginny était loin de venir au monde. Il alla au deuxième chapitre dont le titre était :

**Apprendre le maniement de la magie**

**sans baguette**

La magie sans baguette ? Si Harry apprenait cela, ça lui donnerait un point de plus pour son combat contre Voldemort. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a t-il pas eu l'idée de lui apprendre ça ? Il aurait dû y penser. Drago entra tout à coup dans la pièce, Harry rangea rapidement son livre. Drago n'y prêta même pas attention.

« Bon, tu voulais aller voir le vieux fou ! lui dit-il.

Ce n'est pas un vieux fou.

Si tu l'dis. »

Harry sortit de la chambre, Drago sur ses traces. Ils parcoururent la distance qui les séparait du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Alors tu as parlé à ta mère ? lui demanda Harry.

Oui.

Alors, ça donne quoi ?

Ca a coincé.

Coincé comment ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

J'ai balbutié quelques mots, puis, je suis partit.

Tu as balbutié ?

Oh ! C'est bon, tu peux parler toi. Tu en as mis du temps pour parler à tes parents.

Oui, mais je te signale que maintenant c'est réglé et que tu es arriver en même temps que moi, lui rappela Harry.

C'est toi qui as dit que tu m'aiderais, alors fait-le.

Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, je ne sais même pas qui elle est. Tu ne me la pas présenter.

Je suis désoler, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise. Salut, je suis ton fils, je viens du futur, mais surtout n'est pas peur de moi, je suis un gentil garçon ? Tu te paie ma tête, c'est ça ? »

Harry rigola.

« C'est ça, marre toi, mais tu ne diras pas le contraire, c'est dur.

Je ne dirais pas le contraire. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la gargouille menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, Harry et Drago montèrent sur les escaliers qui les mena jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Harry frappa, puis la voix du professeur se fit entendre.

« Entrez. »

Harry et Drago s'invitèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

« Ah ! Je voulais justement vous voir tous les deux.

C'est vrai ? Vous avez trouvé un moyen de nous ramener chez nous ? lui demanda Drago.

Non.

Oh, fit-il d'un ton déçu.

En fait, je voulais vous demander un renseignement. Il me faudrait le nom de l'herbe que vous avez mélangé à votre potion, si vous vous en souvenez bien sûr.

Je suis désoler, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était, lui répondit Harry.

C'était du thym. »

Harry et Dumbledore tournèrent la tête vers Drago.

« Tu le savais ? Tu aurais pu le dire plutôt, lui balança Harry.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer trop vite, je voulais savoir ce que je pourrais changer ici, lui dit Drago.

Merci pour cette information, ça va beaucoup m'aider dans mes recherches. Mais avant que vous partiez, il y a quelque chose que je vais vous dire. »

Harry avait compris que ce qu'allait dire son professeur était capital pour la suite des évènements.

« Vous ne pourrez pas changer le futur.

Quoi ? s'écrièrent-ils.

Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir dans le futur sans avoir effacer de la mémoire de vos proches, votre venu. Le futur ne doit pas être changer. C'est pour cela, qu'une fois que vous repartirez, je leur jetterais le sort d'oublie. Ce sera mieux pour eux.

Mieux ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai raconté sur mes parents, qu'ils vont mourir. Je ne peux pas laisser faire une chose pareil, s'il y a un moyen de changer le futur, je dois le tenter.

Non, Mr Potter, vous ne tenterez rien du tout. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous avez vaincu Voldemort lorsque vous aviez un an, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est exact.

Si vous changer le futur, peut-être que Voldemort ne sera pas vaincu à cette époque et qu'il tuera d'autre personne. Nous ne pouvons courir ce risque.

Mais vous prenez le risque de tuer mes parents.

Dans ton époque, ils sont déjà morts. Je suis vraiment désoler, mais si cela c'est passer c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Nous ne devons rien changer. »

Harry baissa la tête car il savait que son professeur avait raison.

« J'en suis vraiment navré, croyez-moi. »

Harry et Drago retournèrent dans leur chambre en silence. Aucun des deux n'avaient pu émettre le moindre son après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils n'auraient pas le droit de sauver leur famille.

« Pourquoi ai-je autant attendu pour dire à ma mère de ne pas se marier avec mon père ? Je suis vraiment stupide, annonça soudain Drago.

Ne toute façon, ils vont recevoir un sort d'oublie, on ne peut rien faire. Et puis, je te signale que si ton père et ta mère ne se marient pas, tu ne viendras jamais au monde.

Ca m'est égal, ce qui compte c'est que ma mère ne vive pas cet enfer.

Tu crois que j'aimerais que mes parents revivent ce qui c'est passer ? Moi non plus je ne suis pas d'accord avec Dumbledore mais il a raison.

Et qu'est ce qu'il en sait lui ?

Il en sait davantage que nous, crois-moi.

Et dire que j'étais près à tout dire à ma mère. »

Harry rejoignit Drago sur le lit puis s'assit à côté.

« Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? lui dit-il. »

Drago releva la tête vers Harry.

« Lorsque l'on retournera dans notre époque, nous allons nous allier et combattre la personne qui est responsable de tout ce qui c'est passer dans nos vies. Nous lui ferons payer.

Tu veux t'en prendre à mon père ?

Mais non idiot, je te parle de Voldemort.

Je plaisantais, j'avais compris. »

Mais Harry avait bien remarqué quelque chose sur Drago.

« Tu ne trembles plus au nom de Voldemort ?

C'est à cause de Dumbledore. Il a mis ce nom en guise de mot de passe pour les Serpentards.

Je crois qu'il a fait le coup à toutes les maisons.

Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il était fou ce bonhomme. »


	13. Chapter 13

_**Vérités Révélées**_

Harry et Drago s'étaient mis tous les deux d'accord pour ne plus ressasser les mauvais souvenirs du futur avec leurs parents. Dumbledore, leur ayant dit qu'ils ne changeraient pas le futur, cela ne servaient plus à rien de se faire du mal. Harry avait pourtant mis beaucoup d'espoir dans ce changement. Il avait tout raconter à James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter au sujet de ce que Dumbledore leur avait dis. Ce fut un des moments les plus tristes qu'Harry n'ai jamais vécu. Dire à ses parents et son parrain qu'ils allaient finalement mourirent ? Que Peter finirait par les trahir ? Ils étaient rester longtemps à discuter de tous ça pour en conclure que c'était la meilleure solution. Peter s'était de nouveau isoler pour pouvoir réfléchir à un moyen d'y remédier. C'était le reste des Maraudeurs qui étaient aller le chercher pour lui dire qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas et qu'il devait, comme eux, profiter du temps qui leur était encore accorder. Ils repartirent ensemble, comme de vrais amis. Quant à Drago, il s'était tout de même décider à s'expliquer avec sa mère, juste pour la connaître un peu mieux. De toute façon, personne ne se souviendra de leur passage. Il avait été lui rendre visite et lui avait tout raconter. Harry l'avait accompagné pour limiter les dégâts, mais finalement, les avaient laissés seul au bout d'un moment. Pendant que Drago discutait avec sa futur mère, Harry, lui était sorti disputer une partie de Quidditch avec sa famille. Il avait même réussi à convaincre Lily de monter avec lui sur un balai. La fin de la semaine se passa à merveille. Les professeurs leur avaient annoncé que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard se passait le mercredi suivant. Harry et Drago étaient très excité à l'idée de visité le village à cette époque.

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés au temps de leurs parents. Malgré tout, Harry était content de rencontrer enfin ses parents, il ne les avait pas eu étant enfant, mais sa vie lui manquait. Ses amis, Ginny. Que pouvait-ils bien faire sans lui ? Ron et Hermione se disputaient-ils encore ? Ginny s'inquiétait-elle pour lui ? Depuis qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas changer le futur, Harry avait la nostalgie de chez lui. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore ait trouvé une solution pour les ramener chez eux, ils allaient en profiter au maximum. Le samedi soir, Harry et Drago avaient invité tout le petit groupe dans leur chambre. Ils avaient décidé d'inventer un nouveau jeu qui consistait à ce poser des questions et de répondre la vérité. Drago avait insisté pour que sa mère puisse venir. Sirius était encore distant avec qu'elle. Il ne supportait toujours pas qu'elle est pu se ranger vers le côté de l'ombre. Narcissa, elle, avait accepté son avenir. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne changerait rien, car elle risquerait de perdre son fils, ce qu'elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde. Depuis, Drago passait la plus part de son temps avec elle, pour essayer d'avoir quelque anecdote de l'enfance de sa mère. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Tout le monde était assis en rond et James commença.

« Lily. Me détestait-tu vraiment lorsque l'on s'est rencontrer ?

Bien sûr que oui, lui répondit-elle.

Tu sais que tu ne dois dire que la vérité.

Mais c'est la vérité. »

James se renfrogna tandis que tout les autres étaient partis dans une hilarité totale.

« A moi, dit Remus. Sirius… Est-ce que tu as réellement rencontré un loup-garou ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Remus. Ce dernier souriait, il savait qu'il y avait une personne dans la pièce qui n'était pas au courant de son statu de loup-garou.

« Bien sûr, je lui ai même sauté dessus un jour pour l'empêcher de manger une tigresse.

Ah oui, lui dit Lily.

Menteur…, lui répliqua James.

Si c'est vrai, jamais je ne mentirais.

Ca aussi, c'est un mensonge.

Bon, à moi, dit Harry. Maman. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es tomber amoureuse de papa ?

Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, lui dit James sur un ton faussement outré.

Désoler Harry, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. Parce qu'en faite, je ne le sais pas moi-même. »

De nouveau, les éclats de rire se répercutèrent dans la pièce tandis que James attrapa Lily et se mis à la chatouiller.

« Moi, j'en ai une, dit Drago. Harry. Quand te décideras-tu à connaître ta petite amie, un peu plus en profondeur. »

Les visages se tournèrent vers Harry.

« Et toi, quand te décideras-tu de te taire, lui fit remarquer Harry.

Désoler, mais j'ai posé la question en premier.

C'est personnel.

Tu as une petite amie ? lui demanda Sirius.

Tu es là depuis trois semaines et tu nous l'as même pas dit ? lui fit remarquer James.

Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité.

Bien sûr que c'est utile, lui dit Sirius. Mon filleul est amoureux. Tu vois James, je te l'avais bien dis qu'il avait quelque chose de son parrain. C'est un vrai don Juan.

Don Juan ? Il a mis cinq ans avant de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Drago, je te signale que toi tu es tout seul.

Oui, mais moi c'est parce que je n'ai trouvé personne qui ne vaut le coup.

C'est ça.

Tu sais Harry, ton père a attendu six ans avant de me demander de sortir avec lui, lui dit Lily.

C'est normal, à chaque fois que je te croisais dans un couloir tu m'envoyais balader.

Attendez… Moi, j'en ai une. Peter… »

Celui-ci devint tout rouge à l'idée qu'on lui pose une question.

« Es-tu déjà tomber amoureux ? lui demanda Remus.

Quoi ? Mais ça ne se pose pas ce genre de questions.

Bien sûr que si, répondit Sirius.

Aller Queudver, répond à la question, dit James.

Bon d'accord. A ma première année, je suis tomber amoureux une fois.

C'est qui ? lui demanda Sirius.

Tu as le droit qu'à une seule question, lui fit remarquer Peter.

Alors à mon tour, dit James, Peter, qui est la fille dont tu étais tomber amoureux ?

Je suis vraiment obliger de répondre, c'est du passer.

Tu es obliger de répondre, lui dit Harry.

C'était… Le professeur McGonagall.

Quoi ? lui dit Sirius. »

Les autres étaient tellement écroulés de rire qu'ils ne firent pas de remarque.

« A mon tour, dit Harry. Drago, est-ce que Pansy Perkinson et toi c'est du sérieux ?

Pourquoi elle t'intéresse ?

T'es barge.

Toi aussi, pour me poser cette question. Où sinon, tu voulais te venger.

Peut-être bien.

A moi…, dit Remus.

Ah non, toi tu te tais. A chaque fois que tu pose une question, tu embarrasses tout le monde, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

Si vas-y, lui dit James.

Très bien, alors Harry et Drago…

Oh, non.

Quels étaient vos relations avant d'arriver ici. Parce que j'ai vu qu'au début, c'était pas le grand amour.

Comme tu dis ! remarqua Drago.

Disons que les relations que vous entretenez avec Rogue, sont l'équivalent de ce que nous, nous vivions.

Ca devait être génial, lui dit Sirius.

Parle pour toi, moi je préfère maintenant, lui répondit Harry.

T'as raison, moi aussi, répliqua Drago.

J'en ai une ! annonça Sirius très sérieusement. Drago… Je voudrais savoir ce qui a poussé ma cousine à virer du côté du mal. »

Le silence revint comme un boum rang dans la chambre…

« Sirius ! lui dit James.

Quoi ? C'est juste une question. De toute façon, on ne se souviendra de rien, alors je veux savoir. Que c'est-il passer pour qu'elle passe de l'autre côté de la barrière ? »

Drago fusilla Sirius du regard, mais celui-ci ne cilla pas. Comment osait-il lui poser une question pareille ? Il prit une grande inspiration puis répondit très rapidement.

« Sa famille la forcer à se marier à mon père et pour me garder, elle a été obligée d'arrêter de se battre contre lui sinon je lui serais retirer. T'es satisfait ? »

Sur ce, Drago se leva puis sortit de la chambre. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Puis Narcissa se leva, suivi d'Harry.

« Je vais aller le voir, dit-elle.

Non, c'est moi qui vais y aller. Je le connais un peu mieux. »

Puis Harry se tourna vers Sirius.

« Je pense que tu devrais faire des excuses lorsque je reviendrais avec lui. Il n'a pas vécu des moments faciles lui non plus, tu n'aurais pas dû lui poser cette question. »

Harry sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le parc. Il savait qu'il trouverait Drago là-bas. Celui-ci était effectivement assis sur un rocher près du lac. Harry s'approcha de lui en faisant un peu de bruit pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Drago avait le regard poser sur l'horizon.

« Si tu veux excuser le comportement de ton parrain, c'est pas la peine.

Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, s'il veut s'excuser, il saura très bien le faire lui-même.

Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

L'autre jour, lorsque j'allais mal, tu es venu me réconforter, alors je fais de même.

Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as envoyé sur les roses ce jour là.

Espérons que tu ne feras pas de même.

Non, tu peux t'asseoir. »

Harry s'assit à côté de Drago et fixa l'horizon lui aussi. La lune reflétait sur l'eau du lac. Harry se rappelait le tournoi des trois sorciers, lorsqu'il avait dû plonger dans l'eau pour aller chercher ce qu'il lui était le plus précieux. A ce moment là, c'était Ron, mais maintenant il se trouvait qu'Harry avait quelqu'un qu'il aimait le plus au monde, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois semaine.

« Tu ne dis rien ? lui demanda Drago.

J'attends que ce soi toi qui parle.

Et c'est comme ça que tu réconfortes ? »

Harry et Drago se mirent à rire.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? A notre époque, j'avais enfin pu connaître ma mère et finalement, je suis séparer d'elle et envoyer dans le passé, où elle ne me connaît pas du tout. Je ne peux même pas la sauver de son avenir, elle devra supporter mon père pendant toutes ses années, jusqu'à ce que tu l'envoies en prison.

Elle a dit que tu étais ce qu'il lui arriverait de mieux dans la vie. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu changer son futur.

Mais elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il va lui arriver. Si elle s'imaginait un peu, elle ne voudrait pas se marier avec lui, même si j'étais là.

Si je me souviens bien ce que tu as dit, ta mère à arrêter de ce battre pour éviter d'être séparer de toi ? »

Drago acquieça de la tête.

« C'est qu'elle t'aime, tu ne devrais pas en douter.

Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Et nous, on a enfin réussi à s'entendre et il faudra encore passer par les insultes après ça.

C'est pas important, nous, nous allons rentrer dans notre époque et nous continuerons à bien nous entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Tu crois que Granger et Weasley seront d'accord que tu t'entendes avec moi ?

Je pense qu'ils seront enchanter, lui dit Harry en souriant. »

Il savait que ses amis auront du mal à accepter Drago dans la bande mais au bout d'un moment, ils s'y feront. Ron sera certainement très surpris de savoir ça.

« Bon, on devrait rentrer, je pense, il commence à ce faire tard, lui fit remarquer Harry.

D'accord, je te suis. »

Drago suivi Harry jusqu'à l'intérieur du château. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en direction de la chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, la pièce était vide, tout le monde était rentrer dans leur maison respective.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de dormir.

Ouais, bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain, Harry fit la grasse matinée jusqu'à 10h00. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago n'était pas dans la chambre, il devait s'être lever très tôt. Harry l'avait vu se retourner toute la nuit. Il avait du faire un cauchemar. En parlant de cauchemar, Harry n'en avait pas fait un seul, depuis qu'il était arriver au temps des Maraudeurs. Etant donner que Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore marqué, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il ne le ressentait pas. Et tant mieux. Harry se hâta de s'habiller et d'aller dans la grande salle. Drago était assis à la table des Gryffondors avec Sirius. Tous les deux avaient l'air de bien se marrer. Harry s'approcha d'eux et s'assit à côté de Drago.

« Alors qu'est ce vous raconter ? leur demanda-t-il.

Ton parrain me racontait ce qu'ils avaient fait subir aux Serpentards depuis leur arriver à Poudlard. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis content de ne pas être de cette époque.

Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent pour faire face au professeur McGonagall.

« Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.

Très bien, nous y allons, lui répondit Harry. »

Harry et Drago montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il était assis sur son fauteuil. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de lui.

« Alors que ce passe t-il ? lui demanda Harry.

Après mainte recherche, j'ai enfin trouvé la formule pour pouvoir vous renvoyer dans votre époque.

C'est vrai ? lui dit Drago C'est super.

Oui. La potion sera prêt jeudi soir. Comme ça, cela vous laisse le temps de visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard.

Et de dire au revoir, dit Harry l'air morose.

Et de dire au revoir, répéta Dumbledore. Vous pourrez amener tous ceux que vous voudrez pour leur faire vos adieux, ça va sans dire. »

Harry reprit ses esprits puis remercia le professeur Dumbledore avant de sortir de la pièce avec Drago. Harry se dirigea vers la salle sur demande et l'ouvrit. Il avait fait apparaître deux fauteuils qui leur permettaient de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Drago. Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer ?

Oui, c'est juste que je me demande à quoi ça nous a servi de venir ici.

Comment ça ?

On nous a offert cette chance de pouvoir rencontrer nos parents et finalement nous ne pouvons rien faire pour changer leur avenir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons été envoyés à cette époque si nous ne pouvons pas changer quoi que ce soit.

Ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons pu apprendre plus de chose sur nos parents. Nous avons pu cohabiter avec eux. C'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire, tu ne trouve pas ?

Si bien sûr, c'est génial. Mais tu vois, nous allons repartir dans notre époque, là où il n'y a plus mes parents, ni mon parrain. Toi, tu as toujours ta mère, mais moi, je n'ai plus personne là-bas.

Tu as Ginny, lui fit remarquer Drago.

C'est vrai et c'est bien pour elle et mes amis que je rentre. Ils sont ma famille.

Moi, j'ai peut-être ma mère, mais je n'ai qu'elle. Là-bas, je n'ai aucun ami.

Et tous les Serpentards ?

Eux ? Ils m'ont accepté parce que je porte le nom de Malefoy, rien de plus. Ils ne savent même pas qui je suis réellement.

Moi, je sais qui tu es. Et je te l'ai dit, tu pourras rester avec nous, tout le temps que tu voudras.

Merci.

Mais de rien. »

Harry se leva soudainement.

« Bon, peut-être que nous devrions aller retrouver les autres et passer le plus de temps possible avec eux.

Oui, d'accord. »

Sur ce, Harry et Drago rejoignirent le petit groupe qui était déjà en train de commencer à manger avec la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry savait que dans quelque temps, il retrouverait celle qu'il aime, rien qu'à cette idée, il était enchanter.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nouveau pouvoir**_

Le week-end était passer et une autre semaine commençait. Enfin pour Harry et Drago, ce n'était que la moitié de la semaine qu'ils leur restaient. Ils avaient passé trois semaines auprès de leurs proches et finalement, c'était comme s'ils étaient arriver, il y a deux jours. Ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, mais tous les deux ne regrettaient pas un seul instant passer ici. Dans trois jours, ils devraient dire adieux à tout le monde, sauf Remus, puisqu'ils le retrouveront dans une vingtaine d'années. Drago avait insisté auprès de Sirius pour que celui-ci ai une discussion avec sa cousine, ce qui avait bien fonctionné puisqu'ils étaient revenus tous les deux bras dessus, bras dessous. Harry se leva tôt ce matin pour pouvoir se préparer et sortir prendre l'air. Il avait été dans le vestiaire du terrain de Quidditch pour prendre un balai de l'école et décolla dans les airs. C'est vrai, ce balai ne ressemblait en rien à son éclair de feu que le Sirius de son époque lui avait offert. Harry se souvint parfaitement de ce moment. C'était lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Tout le monde pensait que Sirius voulait tuer Harry. Lorsque celui-ci reçut le balai anonymement, Hermione avait tout raconter à McGonagall, qui lui avait confisqué pour faire des analyses dessus. Harry et Ron en avaient voulu à Hermione ce jour là, pour finalement découvrir que le balai n'avait pas été modifié. Harry se sentait vraiment bien dans les airs, il oubliait tous ses problèmes. Car des problèmes, il en avait. Cela, n'avait rien à voir avec le faite d'être dans le passer, non, ses problèmes venaient d'une seule et même personne : Voldemort. C'était lui qui était en cause de tous les problèmes d'Harry. Et tout ça à cause d'une maudite prophétie qui a eu le malheur d'annoncer la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres par un enfant d'un an. Et à lui, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Jamais, il n'avait eu l'intention de s'interposer entre Voldemort et son destin, mais, ce fut justement le destin qui ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. On l'avait privé d'une vie normale contre son gré. Harry volait droit devant sans regarder où il allait. Il gardait les yeux fermer pour ressentir le vent lui fouetter le visage. C'était une sensation qu'il adorait lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch. Ca aussi, ça lui manquait. Il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et lui, n'avait pas trouvé autre chose que d'être projeter en arrière. Est-ce que Ron s'en était sorti avec les nominations ? Ginny avait-elle réussi ses qualifications ? Elle s'était beaucoup entraîner pour entrer dans l'équipe. Il n'en restait plus rien de cette équipe aujourd'hui. Tous les membres avaient quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année dernière. Ron avait dû sûrement le remplacer lui aussi, pour les matchs actuels. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit qu'il s'était un peu éloigner du château. Il revint sur ses pas et vit que Lily était en train de tourner autour des anneaux de Quidditch avec un balai de l'école. Il s'approcha d'elle sans faire le moindre bruit et se mit à la même hauteur qu'elle.

« Salut maman, lui dit-il. »

Lily fut tellement surprise qu'elle lâcha le manche du balai et glissa vers le sol. Harry plongea et la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase. Il l'a déposa délicatement sur le stade. Lily se retourna vers Harry et lui fit une tape sur le bras.

« T'es fou, tu as failli me tuer.

Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Mais tu as dit que tu ne savais pas voler, alors qu'est ce que tu faisais là-haut ?

Je voulais éviter de me trouver stupide auprès de ton père. Il sait que je ne sais pas voler, mais je voudrais devenir Auror plus tard, et un Auror doit savoir voler sur un balai.

Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à papa de t'apprendre ?

Tu me vois lui demander une telle chose, franchement. Il rirait de moi.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Avant de faire ce voyage, tu sais ce que je faisais ? J'apprenais à ma petite amie à jouer au Quidditch.

C'est vrai ?

Oui, et je n'ai pas ri lorsqu'elle me l'a demandé.

Oui, tu as raison, c'est stupide. Et puis, je vais me marier et avoir un enfant avec lui alors je ne devrais pas avoir honte de lui demander un petit coup de main. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Au faite ! Tu peux me dire si je vais devenir Auror dans le futur ?

Tu seras un excellent Auror.

Merci, je t'adore. »

Puis Lily vint prendre Harry dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, je peux avoir un câlin ? »

James venait de pointer le bout du nez. Il avait son balai à la main et tenait dans l'autre un vif d'or.

« Je crois qu'on a eu la même idée, lui fit remarquer Harry.

Oui. A qui il est ce balai ? demanda James montrant le balai que Lily tenait plutôt dans ses mains.

Il est à moi, enfin il est à l'école, mais c'est moi qui l'ai empreinte.

Tu as empreintés un balai ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas voler ?

Disons que jusque là, je n'aimais pas voler. Mais la dernière fois, j'ai trouvé ça super, même si j'étais accompagner. Là, j'ai voulu essayer toute seule. Et ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite. »

Lily baissa la tête tandis que James attendait le récit de ce qu'il venait de ce passé.

« Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry voyant que sa mère ne disait rien, prit les devants.

« C'est à cause de moi. Elle était sur son balai et elle a pris peur lorsque je suis arriver, alors elle a glissé.

C'est pas vrai! Tu vas bien ? »

James pris Lily dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien.

« Oui, heureusement qu'Harry était là pour me rattraper. »

James adressa un sourire de remerciement à son fils tandis qu'il serrait plus fort Lily dans ses bras. Harry les laissa seul pendant qu'il retournait dans sa chambre. La pièce était vide, Drago était sûrement partit prendre son petit déjeuner, il se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle. Effectivement, le petit groupe était réuni au grand complet à part bien sur, le couple qui devait certainement être encore dehors. Sirius fit une petite place à Harry lorsqu'il le vit arriver.

« Où tu étais passer, lorsque je me suis levé, tu n'étais pas là ? lui demanda Drago.

J'étais sorti pour voler un peu.

Ca te manque de jouer au Quidditch, lui demanda Sirius.

Oui. En plus je me demande comment ils s'en sont sortis avec l'équipe de Gryffondor. J'étais promu capitaine et maintenant, ils doivent se débrouiller tout seul.

Tu as été élu capitaine de l'équipe ? lui dit Drago outré. Tu vois, je t'avis bien dit qu'il y avait des préférences.

N'importe quoi, c'est juste que je suis rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch avant toi, lui fit remarquer Harry.

Ouais. »

Harry fit un sourire voyant l'expression de Drago.

« Où, peut-être parce que je suis meilleur que toi. »

Drago fit une tape derrière la tête d'Harry qui s'écroula de rire.

« Vous aller arrêter de me taper aujourd'hui ?

Qui s'est qui frappe mon filleul préférer ? demanda Sirius l'air faussement en colère.

Ma mère et maintenant lui, dit Harry sur un ton plaintif.

Pour ta mère, je ne dirais rien, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une tigresse sur le dos et puis c'est son droit. Mais toi, si tu t'avises encore une fois, je te démonte la tête.

Tu sais faire ça ?

Je ne le mettrait pas au défi, si j'étais toi, lui dit Remus. »

Le petit groupe repartit dans un fou rire. Harry se servi son petit déjeuner et avala tout en quelque seconde tellement il mourait de faim. Voler c'est chouette, mais qu'est-ce que ça donne faim. James et Lily les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ben alors, qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? leur demanda Sirius.

J'apprenais à Lily à voler, lui répondit James. »

Harry fit un clin d'œil à sa mère qui le remerciait discrètement.

Drago partit en premier car il avait cour de soins aux créatures magique à l'extérieur. Finalement, il avait dit à Harry qu'il préférait cent fois les cours qu'Hagrid leur donnait à l'époque. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup moins. Harry et les autres se rendirent en cours d'enchantements dont Flitwick était toujours le professeur. Disons plutôt qu'il était déjà professeur. Il se trouvait toujours sur une pile de livres pour être à la hauteur de ses élèves. Il avait décidé que ses élèves exécuteraient le sort d'attraction. Harry avait déjà appris ce sort à son époque, il se rendit compte qu'ici, l'enseignement avait pas mal de retard. Flitwick fit apparaître des coussins au fond la pièce, face aux élèves.

« Bien, je veux que vous vous rappeliez le dernier cour que nous avons eu. Les coussins seront les objets que vous ferez venir jusqu'à vous. Essayez de bien vous concentrer pendant votre manœuvre. «

Les élèves se placèrent devant les coussins et dirent la formule. Seul Harry, Sirius, James et Lily avaient réussi à faire venir leurs coussins jusqu'à eux. Hermione aurait été contente de moi, pensa Harry. Elle avait été la première de la classe à réussir ce sort. Elle était la première de la classe en pratiquement tout, d'ailleurs. Harry alla replacer son coussin en face de lui pendant que Sirius vint le voir.

« Tu n'étais pas là au cour dernier, comment tu sais faire ce sort ?

Je l'ai déjà appris à mon époque. »

Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place et posa sa baguette sur sa paillasse. Son père et sa mère vinrent se placer à côté de lui tandis que les autres essayaient toujours de faire venir leur coussin jusqu'à eux.

« Très joli coup Harry, lui dit James.

Merci, mais je l'avais déjà appris.

Tu es très doué comme même, lui répondit sa mère.

Je n'ai rien de particulier, j'ai juste fais comme vous et le coussin est apparu… »

Le fameux coussin venait de disparaître de sa place pour réapparaître dans celle d'Harry sous les regards méduser des autres élèves et du professeur.

« Dans mes mains, termina Harry. Comment j'ai fais ça ? »

Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe. Tous regardaient Harry. Le professeur Flitwick descendit de sa pile de livres et se plaça au milieu de ses élèves qui avaient toujours le regard tourner vers Harry, qui lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passé.

« Le cour est terminer. Veuillez regagner chacun la tour des Gryffondors jusqu'à votre prochain cour s'il vous plaît. »

Les élèves prient leurs affaires et sortirent en murmurant sur le passage d'Harry. Chacun essayait de savoir comment avait-il pu faire ça.

« Nick, pouvez-vous aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît ? »

Nick Quasi sans tête sortit en traversant le mur pour faire ce que Flitwick lui avait demandé.

Celui-ci fixait Harry qui tenait toujours le coussin entre ses mains. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore arrive dans la classe. Harry était très mal à l'aise, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et que ce soit si important pour faire venir le directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore. Merci d'être venu.

Nick m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

Oui. Voilà, il s'est passer quelque chose dans ma classe tout à l'heure.

Que fais Mr Potter ici ?

C'est justement de lui que je voudrais vous parler.

Très bien, que ce passe t-il ? »

Dumbledore voulait savoir autant qu'Harry qui avait posé son coussin sur la table.

« Nous étions en train d'effectuer le sort d'attraction, Mr Potter l'a parfaitement bien réussi, je l'ai donc envoyé s'asseoir en attendant que les autres terminent. Mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, un des coussins a disparu de sa place pour réapparaître dans les mains de ce jeune homme. Il n'avait pas sa baguette en main. »

Dumbledore regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes, puis se tourna vers le professeur Flitwick.

« Voulez-vous bien nous laisser seul, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le professeur sortit de la classe laissant Dumbledore seul avec un Harry qui n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse à sa question. Que venait-il de se passer ? Dumbledore observait toujours Harry et commença à faire les cent pas sans le quitter des yeux.

« Professeur, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry qui commençait vraiment à s'impatienter.

Ce serait plutôt à toi de me dire ce qu'il se passe. Comment as-tu fait pour faire apparaître le coussin dans tes mains ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'y ai pensé très fort et lorsque j'ai prononcé le mot coussin, celui-ci est apparu dans mes mains. Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait. »

Dumbledore portait sur son visage l'expression d'un homme très vieux dont les années le pesaient. Pourtant, Harry savait que dans une vingtaine d'années, son professeur sera toujours celui qui lui donnera les meilleurs conseils. Dumbledore prit une chaise et s'assit. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa cape et nettoya ses lunettes avant de le remettre dans sa poche et de retourner son regard vers Harry. Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient ce que Harry expliquerait comme mystère. Lorsque Harry regardait dans les yeux de son professeur, c'était comme s'il se noyait dans un océan. Il savait que son professeur cachait des secrets, certainement dur à dissimulé. Il était vieux et avait beaucoup vécu dans sa vie. De plus, il était le seul que Voldemort craignait.

« Harry… As-tu déjà entendu parler de la magie sans baguette ? »

Harry se souvint soudain du chapitre deux, qui se trouvait dans le livre que Remus lui avait offert.

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Vous croyez que c'est ce que je viens de faire ?

Je pense, oui. Enfin, un début. La magie sans baguette est quelque chose de très difficile à réaliser. Il faut beaucoup de magie intérieure pour effectuer un sort. La baguette sert de transition entre le sorcier et le sort, c'est pour ça que c'est plus facile. Peu de sorciers dans le monde savent faire de la magie sans baguette. Je crois même, que Voldemort n'en ai pas capable. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si tu aurais appris à te servir de ce don ?

Non. J'ai juste penser au coussin. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

Explique-moi.

Et bien, à mes onze ans, j'ai fais disparaître une vitre et à mes treize ans, j'ai fais gonflé ma tante comme un ballon. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment je faisais ça.

En faite, tout provient de tes sentiments. C'est comme ça que fonctionne la magie sans baguette.

C'est pour cette raison, alors, que peu de sorciers sont capable de l'exercer ? demanda Harry.

C'est exact. Ce que je pense, Harry, c'est que tu es un grand sorcier. Et tu le seras encore plus avec de l'entraînement. Je sais que c'est à toi que reviens la tache de vaincre Voldemort, si tu apprenais à développé ce don, tu pourrais avoir un atout.

J'y avais déjà pensé en faite, avoua Harry.

Comment ça ?

Oui, j'ai lu quelque chose à propos de la magie sans baguette et je voulais l'apprendre.

Et bien si tu veux, jusqu'à ce que tu retournes dans ton époque, c'est à dire jeudi, je pourrais te donner quelques cours, pour que tu puisses en apprendre davantage, ensuite tu demanderas au Dumbledore du futur de te l'apprendre mieux. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait appris l'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue et maintenant il allait apprendre l'art de la magie sans baguette. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte. »

Dumbledore lui fit un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce. Harry rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame, les visages des autres élèves se tournèrent automatiquement sur lui. Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de ses parents.

« Harry, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passer en classe tout à l'heure ? lui demanda James.

J'ai fais de la magie sans baguette, lui répondit-il.

Mais comment c'est possible ? Il faut avoir un grand pouvoir pour effectuer de la magie sans baguette, lui dit Lily.

Oui, c'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit.

Qu'est ce que Dumbledore vient faire là dedans, lui demanda Remus.

Le professeur Flitwick lui a demandé de venir me voir. Il m'a proposé de m'apprendre à développer mon don.

C'est génial, lui dit Sirius.

Qu'est ce que tu ne trouve pas génial toi ! »

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota de nouveau laissant un Drago accourir.

« J'ai entendu parler que tu faisais de la baguette sans magie.

Les nouvelles vont vite.

Le vieux m'a mis au parfum. Il voulait savoir si je savais le faire moi aussi.

Et bien sûr, tu as dis non.

C'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Le petit groupe rigola à la réaction de Drago.

« Au faite, vous savez qui a fait son grand retour ? leur demanda t-il.

Dis-nous.

Severus Rogue…

Génial, dit Sirius. »


	15. Chapter 15

_**Premier entraînement**_

Le mardi matin arriva très vite aux yeux d'Harry. Dans quelques jours, il devrait quitter sa famille et retourner dans son époque. Il avait vraiment envie de retrouver Ginny, Hermione et Ron. L'ennuie, c'est que là bas, tout le monde de la magie comptera encore sur lui pour les débarrasser de Lord Voldemort. Et pourtant, Harry savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. A chaque fois qu'il a effectué ses exploits, ses amis étaient près de lui, et là encore ils seront là, mais pas pour son duel avec le mage noir. Ceci, il devait le faire seul !

« T'es enfin réveiller ? »

Harry était encore ensommeiller lorsqu'il entendit Drago lui adresser la parole.

« Tu peux causer toi. Je me lève plus souvent le premier, lui répliqua Harry.

Oui, mais moi, je ne me lève pas cinq minutes avant les cours.

Quoi ? »

Harry regarda son réveil et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, il était vraiment en retard. Il sortit du lit rapidement et fonça dans la salle de bain sous les rires de Drago qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son ancien grand ennemi courir. Harry revint habiller deux minutes plus tard et mit une tape derrière la tête de Drago.

« Triple imbécile, tu pouvais pas me réveiller ?

S'étais trop tentent. Que veux-tu, je suis toujours un serpentard.

Grouille-toi, idiot. »

Harry et Drago prirent leurs livres et se rendirent chacun dans leurs cours respectifs. Harry avait actuellement Soin aux Créatures Magique. C'était le professeur Brûlopot qui s'occupait de cette discipline. Pas étonnant qu'il est prit sa retraite à mon époque, pensa Harry.

« Nous allons nous diriger dans la clairière, près de la forêt interdite. Je voudrais que vous restiez tous grouper le temps de nous y rendre. »

Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter suivirent le reste de la classe ainsi que le professeur.

« Nous ne sommes jamais aller autre part que le parc, dit Sirius qui était enthousiasme de sortir un peu de l'environnement. »

Le petit groupe arriva enfin sur les lieux et le professeur se retourna vers eux. Les élèves se demandaient toujours ce qu'ils faisaient exactement ici, sauf Harry. Lui avait comprit.

« Alors, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que c'est ? »

Sirius leva la main à la stupéfaction d'Harry.

« C'est une prairie, professeur. »

Harry effectua un sourire qui fit tourner la tête des autres camarades.

« Monsieur Potter. Peut-être pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'est ?

Ce sont des Sombrals, professeur.

Bien. Qui peut me dire ce que sont les Sombrals ? demanda le professeur Brûlopot. »

Lily leva la main tandis que le reste du groupe cherchait où Harry avait bien pu voir ces animaux.

« Mademoiselle Evans.

Les Sombrals sont des chevaux ailés. D'après ce que l'on raconte, il n'y a que les gens qui ont vu la mort en face qui puissent les voir.

C'est très juste. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Professeur ?

Oui, Monsieur Black.

Les Sombrals n'attirent pas le mauvais sort aux personnes qui les voient ?

Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, ce sont des animaux très gentils, ils servent à faire de grand voyage et peuvent supporter de grande charge. D'ailleurs, comment pensez-vous, que les diligences avancent.

Vous voulez dire que se sont des Sombrals qui les tirent ? demanda James.

Oui, c'est exactement ça. »

Le professeur leur donna trois parchemins à remplir sur les Sombrals pour le cour suivant. Au moins, Harry n'aurait pas à faire ce devoir, puisqu'il repartait avant son prochain cour.

« Tu voyais les Sombrals ? demanda Sirius à Harry.

Oui.

Mais qui as-tu vu mourir ?

Un de mes camarades de classe pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Tu as fais le tournoi des trois sorciers ?

Oui, et j'ai gagné aussi.

C'est génial.

Sauf quand on est emmener dans un cimetière pour un petit duel contre Voldemort. »

James et Lily tournèrent leurs visages vers leur fils.

« Tu t'es battu contre Voldemort ? lui demanda son père.

Oui, plusieurs fois. Disons que jusque là, j'ai toujours gagné. Mais arriver à un moment, il faudra bien que lui et moi nous nous battions jusqu'à la fin. Il faut que l'un d'entre nous meure sinon aucun ne pourra vivre.

Et qui a instauré cette règle ? questionna Lily.

C'est une longue histoire, mais je serais obliger de me battre contre lui.

C'est dingue. Comment peux-t-on donner cette responsabilité à un enfant…, s'emporta James.

Je te signale que j'ai le même âge que toi, lui fit remarquer Harry.

C'est vrai. »

Harry s'arrêta devant ses parents et leur fit face.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tout ira bien. Je me battrais contre lui et je sauverais tous ces gens qui comptent sur moi. Je lui ferais payer pour tous ce qu'il m'a privé. »

Ses parents l'entourèrent affectueusement. Oui, il se battrait, pour eux, pour son futur, pour Ginny et pour le reste de ses amis.

Lorsque le repas arriva, Harry fut surpris de ne pas voir arriver Drago comme à son habitude. Puis, il le vit assit à la table des Serpentards, avec un garçon du même âge qu'eux. D'après le regard que lui lançait les Maraudeurs, il avait tout de suite comprit de qui il s'agissait. Severus Rogue !

Il avait toujours ce regard de mépris lorsqu'il regardait les Gryffondors. Mais que faisait Drago avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait une certaine fascination pour son professeur de Potion. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi. Quoique, depuis quelque temps, Harry commençait à bien s'entendre avec lui. Rogue l'avait même remercié de ne pas avoir dévoiler son secret. Son futur professeur avait raison. Son père n'était pas comme dans le souvenir de la pensine. Ceci avait été une journée particulière, ce qu'il le soulagea.

« Regardez, ce tas de crasse, lança Sirius aux autres. C'est fou ce qu'il me fait pitié.

Ouais. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il deviendra professeur, dit James.

Et moi son collègue, répondit Remus.

C'est vrai, toi tu crains, lui dit Sirius qui fit déclencher un fou rire général. »

Après le repas, Harry se rendit au bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour son apprentissage à la magie sans baguette. Dumbledore l'attendait assis derrière son bureau.

« Monsieur Potter.

Professeur.

Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de votre baguette, vous pouvez la ranger. »

Harry mit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et fit face au professeur Dumbledore.

« La première chose que tu dois faire lorsque tu apprends à utiliser ta magie sans te servir de ta baguette, est d'aller chercher la puissance de ta magie au plus profond de toi. Tu dois libérer toute ta puissance. Ferme tes yeux et concentre-toi. »

Harry ferma ses yeux et essaya de visualiser sa magie.

« Regarde en toi, Harry. Vide, toutes tes pensées. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry vit au plus profond de lui-même, une énorme boule d'énergie blanche transparente. Elle continuait de grossire et Harry rouvrit les yeux tellement la lumière de cette boule l'éblouissait.

« Tu as réussit à voir la puissance de ta magie ?

Je crois, oui. Elle formait une grande boule blanche, presque transparente. Elle m'éblouissait, tellement elle grandissait.

Elle était blanche ?

Oui. »

Dumbledore regardait Harry par-dessus ses lunettes. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette petite malice qui pétillait. Qu'est ce que Harry avait encore dit pour qu'il agisse comme ça ?

« Je pense que… non, je suis certain, que tu es un très grand sorcier, Harry. Je suis persuader que tu peux faire de grandes choses. Ta magie intérieure est puissante.

Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

Je vais te dire quelque chose. Ma magie intérieure est de couleur blanche. La tienne est presque transparente, ce qui est encore plus fort. Et tu n'as que seize ans. Si tu apprends à bien canaliser ton énergie, tu pourrais faire des merveilles. Je peux te donner les bases, mais pour le reste, il faudra que mon moi futur te donne un coup de main. Surtout ne perds pas ce don, il est très précieux. Peu de sorciers qualifiés peuvent se vanter de l'avoir et surtout pas de jeune sorcier. Moi-même, je n'en connais aucun. Pas même Voldemort.

Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai des chances de devenir un grand sorcier ?

Je pense qu'avec beaucoup d'entraînement, tu pourrais devenir plus puissant que moi. »

Incroyable ! Devenir plus puissant que Dumbledore ! S'il le devenait, il aurait une chance de vaincre le mage noir et de sauver le monde de la magie. Il aurait certainement besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement mais ce que venait de lui dire son professeur lui redonna confiance en lui.

« Bien, peut-être veux-tu essayer de lancer un sort ?

Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Commence avec un alohomora. C'est un sort très facile à réaliser. Si tu n'y arrive pas maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut un peu de temps avant de réussir à lancer des sorts. »

Harry se concentra sur sa magie intérieure pour la visualiser de nouveau. Lorsqu'il l'avait bien en tête il pensa très fort au sort, mais la lumière l'éblouie de nouveau et il réouvrit les yeux, lorsqu'un grand boum se fit entendre dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que c'était professeur ?

Mais toi Harry.

Moi ? »

Harry n'y comprenait rien. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour avoir provoqué ce grand bouquant ?

« Lorsque tu as fermé les yeux, tu as visualisé ta magie intérieure… »

Harry acquiesça.

« As-tu pensé à ton sortilège ?

Oui.

Tu l'as réussi.

Comment ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prononcer.

Tu l'as pensé et ça a suffit. Tous les meubles de la pièce se sont soulever jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux.

Mais comment…

Je pense que ton don se développe très vite. Il m'a fallut pas mal de temps pour ne pas prononcer le sort à voix haute. Toi, il t'a fallut que quelques minutes. Je te le redis encore une fois, Harry. Tu deviendras un très grand sorcier. Je suis sûr que tu as un avenir très prometteur.

Mon avenir, jusque là, n'a pas été très prometteur, comme vous dites. »

Dumbledore lui sourit à sa remarque. C'est vrai que jusque là, il n'avait pas eu un avenir très heureux. Peut-être, que grâce à ce don, sa vie aura un sens.

« Avec le temps, tu pourras réaliser des sorts très difficiles. Il existe même des sorts que tu pourras utiliser seulement grâce à ce don. Moi-même, j'en ai utilisé un, l'année dernière, pour échapper au ministère de la Magie. Mais tu ne dois pas forcer sur ton pouvoir, laisse-le se développer tout seul.

Merci, professeur.

Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre pour te reposer avant d'aller dîner. Avant de t'endormir, visualise toujours ta magie. Ca l'aidera à se développer, quoique je trouve qu'elle se développe très bien déjà. »

Sur ce, Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'allonger un peu. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait un don que peu de gens avaient et qui pourrait lui permettre de remporter sa victoire sur Voldemort. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Drago était assis sur son lit avec le livre des Maraudeurs entre les mains. Harry s'approcha et lui arracha des mains.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? lui demanda Drago.

Et toi ? C'est nouveau que tu fouilles dans les affaires des autres ?

Toutes mes excuses, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Arrête. Tu sais très bien que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Ca ne te regarde pas.

Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? C'est qu'un livre après tout.

Ce n'est pas qu'un livre. Il appartenait à mon père. Tu n'avais pas à y toucher. »

Harry sortit de la chambre, son livre dans les mains et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Comment Drago avait-il pu fouiller dans ses propres affaires ? Harry n'allait pas regarder ce qu'il gardait lui. En faite, ce n'était pas vraiment que Drago avait regardé dans ses affaires qui le mettait en colère, c'était plutôt qu'il avait pris le livre de son père. Ce père qu'il n'aurait pas dans le futur. Harry s'y était fait au fil du temps, mais plus le jour du départ approchait, plus il se sentait triste. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il restait de son père et son parrain. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, les Maraudeurs étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors. James et Lily se poussèrent pour lui laisser une place près d'eux.

« Alors, comment c'est passer ta séance d'entraînement avec Dumbledore ? lui demanda son parrain.

Très bien, lui répondit-il. Ca c'est très bien passer. »

James prit le livre que tenait toujours Harry dans ses mains.

« Les gars, regardez ça.

C'est notre livre, dit Sirius.

Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda Remus.

C'est toi qui me l'as donné, lui répondit Harry. »

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Remus, qui leur fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas plus qu'eux.

« Non, c'est le lui du futur. Il me l'a donné cette année pour mon anniversaire, expliqua Harry.

Il y a beaucoup de sortilège que nous n'avons pas encore fait, remarqua James qui tournait les pages du livre. »

Harry lui prit des mains.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu voix trop de choses.

Et alors, de toute façon, ont se souviendra de rien après.

Oui, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Comme tu veux ! »

Harry se leva pour aller déposer son livre en sûreté dans sa chambre, mais était-il réellement en sûreté ? Drago arriva dans la Grande Salle tandis qu'Harry quitta la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à face quelques secondes, le temps d'échanger un regard, puis partis chacun de leur côté. Harry avait remarqué le regard d'excuse de Drago, mais n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner tout de suite. Il voulait bien être ami avec Drago mais il y avait des limites.


	16. Chapter 16

Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir publié mes chapitres que je l'avais promis mais j'ai eu un souci et il a fallu que parte pour deux jours. Celui-ci est l'avant dernier chapitre alors profitez-en bien.

_**La peur au ventre**_

Depuis la veille, Harry n'avait pas adressé un seul mot à Drago, il l'avait même évité en allant se coucher au moment où celui-ci c'était endormi. Harry avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. C'était son dernier jour avec ses parents et son parrain, qu'il ne reverrait pas dans l'avenir, de plus, sa dispute avec Drago l'avait bizarrement touché. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient tous les deux, mais depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, aucune bagarre n'avait éclaté entre eux. La seule chose qui lui redonnait le sourire était qu'il allait bientôt voir la femme de sa vie. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il se rendit bien compte à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il se promit de le lui faire savoir une fois qu'il la verrait.

Harry se prépara et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. A cette heure, personne n'était encore lever, il pourrait donc rester tranquille. La journée s'annonçait parfaite, le soleil brillait déjà et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été annoncée pour aujourd'hui. Harry prit place à la table des Gryffondors et un bol de chocolat chaud avec des croissants apparu devant lui.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Dumbledore venait de faire son apparition par la grande porte.

« Bonjour professeur, lui répondit-il.

Tu t'es lever bien tôt ce matin.

Oui, je voulais être un peu seul avant que la journée commence réellement.

Alors je vais te laisser.

Non, non… Vous pouvez rester, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Dumbledore s'assit près de Harry et une tasse de thé avec des petits gâteaux apparut devant lui.

« Alors, tu compte te rendre au village aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

Oui, je vais y aller avec les Maraudeurs.

J'imagine qu'il doit avoir changer à ton époque. De nouvelle invention, de nouveau magasin. J'espère seulement que le bar des Trois Balais est encore là, j'adore leur Bièraubeurre.

Je vous rassure, il existe encore et il est très populaire. »

Harry mangea un morceau de son croissant puis regarda son directeur.

« Professeur ! Je peux vous poser une question ?

Bien sur !

Je voudrais savoir comment vous avez rencontré Voldemort ? »

Dumbledore observa Harry comme s'il attendait que ce soit lui-même qui lui dise la réponse.

« C'était, il y a bien longtemps. La première fois qu'il est arriver à Poudlard, il avait mauvaise mine. Il était tout maigrichon, j'imagine qu'il n'avait pu du manger depuis un certain temps. Son père l'a abandonné lorsqu'il a appris que sa mère était une sorcière…

Oui, je sais. Et sa mère est morte quelques années après.

Comment le sait-tu ?

Je vous avais dis que j'avais rencontré Voldemort à plusieurs reprises.

C'est juste. Tu vois, Voldemort n'a jamais pardonné à son père de les avoir abandonnés. Personne ne sait où celui-ci est parti. J'ai été son professeur de métamorphose, et je l'ai aidé à se réintégrer. Pendant son enfance, il a été transféré d'orphelinat en famille d'accueille jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. Il a été envoyé dans la maison Serpentard, mais je savais qu'à ce moment là, il ressentait de la haine pour le monde entier. Il a habité à Poudlard pendant sept ans, et pendant ses sept années, je lui ai appris à se défendre, à se battre, et lui il réalisait son plan derrière mon dos, de conquérir le monde. Mais j'espérais tellement le changer, le faire devenir quelqu'un de bien. Mes espoirs se sont envolés lorsqu'une jeune fille est morte. Oh, il ne l'avait pas tué de ses propres mains, il avait fait appel…

A un basilic, termina Harry.

Oui… Ne me dis pas que tu connais la Chambre des Secrets !

Je la connais et en plus, j'ai tué le basilic qu'il y avait dedans.

Je savais bien que tu étais quelqu'un de très prometteur. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire.

« A partir de ce moment là, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas lui enlever sa rage qu'il avait envers le monde entier. Lorsqu'il a quitté Poudlard, je ne l'ai pas revus pendant des années. J'imagine qu'il a parcouru plusieurs pays pour apprendre les rudiments de la magie noire, parce qu'il en connaît un paquet. Puis un jour, il est revenu pour se venger. Il a concrété que les sorciers au sang mêlé ne valaient rien, qu'il fallait les supprimer. A partir de ce moment, la guerre a commencé. Depuis, le monde de la magie vit un enfer, nous sommes attaquer sans cesse et nous sommes très peu à pouvoir le repousser.

Moi, je le ferais.

Je l'espère bien, même si je trouve que c'est quelque chose d'horrible pour une personne d'aussi jeune. »

Oui, il le ferait. Parce qu'il ne laissera plus jamais ce monstre le priver de sa famille et ses amis. Plus jamais Voldemort ne lui fera de mal, il ne l'accepterait pas.

« Professeur, est ce que vous savez que Voldemort n'est pas un sang pur ? lui demanda Harry.

Oui, bien sur. Mais, lui, préfère oublier. »

C'est à ce moment-là, que les élèves avaient décidé d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore prit congé d'Harry en le remerciant de lui avoir accorder un peu de son temps puis sortit par la porte qui se trouvait derrière l'estrade. Les Maraudeurs vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

« Salut Harry.

Salut Sirius.

Alors, fiston, tu vas visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard ?

Je te ferais remarquer que je le connais déjà.

Oui, mais tu ne connais pas celui de notre époque.

Je ne pense pas qu'il est beaucoup changer.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Dumbledore m'en a un peu parler.

Quand as-tu vu Dumbledore ? lui demanda Remus.

Un peu avant que vous arriviez. Il a pris son petit déjeuner avec moi et nous avons discuté.

Vous avez discuté sur quoi a juste ? demanda sa mère qui venait d'arriver.

Salut ma puce, lui dit James qui la pris sur ses genoux.

Nous avons eu une discussion sur Tom Jédusor.

Je connais pas, dit Sirius qui se plongea dans son chocolat. »

Remus et Peter haussèrent les épaules en même temps en guise de réponse.

« Bon, je vais chercher une veste pour tout à l'heure, leur dis Harry. »

Lorsqu'il se leva de table, il aperçut que Drago était à la table des Serpentards en jetant un petit coup d'œil de temps en temps vers le groupe des Maraudeurs avec envie. Harry se rendit dans sa chambre et prit une nouvelle veste que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Heureusement que son directeur leur avait passé des affaires pour qu'ils puissent se changer, lui et Drago. C'était ce qu'il avait certainement du faire pour Voldemort. Ce dernier et Harry avaient plus de point en commun qu'il ne lui semblait. Ils avaient vécu une enfance très difficile, sans leurs parents, dans une famille qui n'attendait que de ce débarrassés d'eux. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que Voldemort avait le droit de tuer toutes ces personnes. Lui, ne ferait jamais une telle chose. En arrivant dans le hall d'entré, une foule de personnes s'y trouvait déjà.

« Alors, tu en as mis du temps, lui répliqua Sirius.

Je voudrais toute votre attention s'il vous plaît ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait au pas de la porte d'entré.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez, les temps qui court ne sont pas vraiment tranquilles alors je voudrais que vous vous rendiez en groupe dans les boutiques. Je ne veux pas voir une personne seule. Ca m'est égal le nombre de personnes que comporte un groupe mais je ne veux pas qu'il y est moins de trois personnes par groupe, est-ce que c'est clair ? S'il se passe le moindre problème, des professeurs seront à votre disposition. Chacun sera placer à chaque coin du village. Si j'aperçois un individu qui fait l'imbécile, tout le monde rentrera au château. Prenez place dans un groupe et nous y allons. »

Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Harry faisaient un groupe tandis que Drago faisait équipe avec Rogue et un autre élève qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Les professeurs entouraient les élèves pendant le trajet jusqu'au village. Arriver là bas, ils prirent place à leur poste tandis que les élèves se précipitaient vers leurs boutiques préférées. Harry remarqua que le village n'avait effectivement pas changer mis à par la boutique de balais qui avait l'air moins spacieuse. C'est d'ailleurs celle-ci qu'ils décidèrent de visiter en premier. L'intérieur était un peu plus petit et les balais, moins impressionnant que ceux que connaît Harry. Mais la magie s'y trouvait tout de même. Elle restait sa boutique préférée. Une fois qu'ils avaient fait le tour du magasin, les garçons décidèrent de boire une bièraubeurre aux trois Balais. Là-bas, ce trouvait déjà plusieurs élèves de Poudlard qui sirotaient les boissons du bar. Ils prirent une table et passa leur commande. Tout en buvant leur Bièraubeurre, le petit groupe rigolait. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. James racontait à Harry quelques anecdotes sur lui pendant ses premières années, tandis que Lily en rajouta une couche en disant qu'il avait été un crétin pendant ses années là. Sirius, lui, racontait les petites escapades nocturnes qu'ils faisaient depuis qu'ils étaient devenus animagus. Harry passait une journée vraiment géniale, même s'il savait que c'était la dernière.

« Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'on est ici, et j'aimerais bien aller à la librairie pour voir les nouveautés, annonça Lily.

J'ai l'impression que le rat de bibliothèque c'est réveiller, dit Sirius. »

Lily lui lança le reste des cacahuètes qui étaient sur la table. Harry avait l'impression de voir Hermione et Ron. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ses amis lui manquaient. Dans la librairie, Lily parcourait les étagères qu'elle connaissait par cœur, tandis que les garçons s'étaient assis sur les chaises en attendant. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur plaisir de lire.

« Alors, Lily, tu te dépêche ? demanda James qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Tu vas devoir prendre l'habitude mon frère, parce que je te signale qu'elle va être ta femme, lui répondit Sirius.

Tu t'y feras vite. Chez moi, j'ai une amie qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Ca arrive même, qu'elle soit pire. Au fil du temps, tu t'y fais.

Elle est pire que Lily ? commença à s'effrayer Sirius.

Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire, comme tu me l'as fait remarque, elle va être ma femme. »

Le petit groupe se mit à rire à la tête de Sirius, ce qui décida enfin Lily de venir.

« Enfin ! »

Tout à coup, des hurlements se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Le groupe se précipitèrent à la porte pour voir ce qui provoquait ce grand chamboulement. Il y avait des personnes qui couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant, des gens qui étaient recroquevillé sur eux même en pleurant et se couvrant de tous les vêtements qu'ils avaient.

« Oh, non ! fit Harry. »

Puis il ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'extérieur. Dès que les autres franchirent, eux aussi le pas de la porte d'entré, ils ressentirent un grand frisson les prendre par surprise.

« Harry reviens ici, lui cria Lily. James, tu ne peux pas le laisser partir seul, il faut faire quelque chose.

Non, vous ne bouger pas. »

Drago venait d'arriver derrière eux.

« Harry sait très bien les combattre, vous, vous ne savez pas faire de Patronus, si vous y aller, ça fera plus de personnes à secourir. »

Sur ce, Drago sortit en courant de la librairie, laissant le petit groupe interloqué. Harry courait en direction des Détraqueurs qui continuaient leur carnage. Plus, il s'approchait et plus il avait du mal à empêcher les voix de s'infiltrer dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Harry se plaça face aux Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient menaçant.

« Spero Patronum, cria-t-il. »

Le cerf qui venait de sortir de sa baguette commença à charger et fonça sur les Détraqueurs. Harry voyait que les professeurs effectuaient, eux aussi le sort mais les Détraqueurs étaient très nombreux et ils avaient du mal à résister. Quelqu'un arriva à côté de lui et lança le sort. Un filet argenté sortit de la baguette ce qui permettait de pouvoir repousser quelques Détraqueurs.

« Drago, occupe-toi de ceux qui sont de l'autre côté, lui cria Harry. »

Drago se retourna et refit son sort.

« Harry, ils sont trop nombreux, nous n'y arriverons jamais, lui cria Drago qui commençait à s'écrouler par la force du sort. »

Les Détraqueurs commençaient à se rapprocher très rapidement et les professeurs n'arrivaient toujours pas à les maintenir en arrière. Il faut être plus nombreux, pensa Harry.

Tout à coup, un deuxième Harry lui fit face, baguette en main, puis un troisième et un quatrième, ainsi de suite. Tous les Harry se sourirent, il y en avait une cinquantaine.

« Maintenant, leur cria Harry. »

Tous les Patronus sortirent des baguettes et chargèrent les Détraqueurs. Ces derniers, voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus le dessus, prirent la fuite. Une fois, le calme revenu, Harry adressa un signe de remerciement aux autres Harry qui disparurent. Les professeurs s'approchèrent de lui ainsi que les autres camarades. Le professeur McGonagall rassembla tous les élèves et les ramenèrent au château. Le chemin du retour fut plus silencieux que jamais. Harry remarqua tous les regards jeter sur lui, ce qu'il haïssait même à son époque. C'était dans ses moments là, qu'Harry avait l'impression d'être différent des autres. Après tout, il l'était peut-être, et il était sûrement temps qu'il accepte son destin. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il l'avait fait et ça leurs avaient sauvé la vie. Drago avait été mis sur un brancard et emmener à l'infirmerie. Il avait réussi à tenir éloigner certains Détraqueurs, mais n'avait pas réussi à tenir lorsqu'ils s'étaient approcher en bande. Harry s'était rendu à l'infirmerie après avoir expliquer à ses parents, que c'était grâce à son nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait pu repousser les Détraqueurs. Sa mère lui avait même dit qu'elle était très fière de lui tout en ayant eu peur. Lorsque Harry pénétra dans l'infirmerie, Drago était assis sur un lit avec une tablette de chocolat.

« Au moins, se faire attraper par les Détraqueurs ça nous permet de manger du chocolat. »

Harry se mit à rire. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute.

« Je suis désoler de m'en être pris à toi hier. C'est seulement que le départ approche et que je ne voulais pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi, touche au livre de mon père. Même Ron n'est pas au courant pour ce livre, je ne lui ai pas encore dis.

Non, c'est moi, je n'avais pas à toucher à tes affaires. Je m'excuse. »

Drago Malefoy qui s'excuse ? C'est une première, le taquina Harry.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes.

« Alors tu vas me dire comment tu as fait ça ? lui demanda Drago qui ne tenait plus.

Tu te rappelles de mon super don. Et bien c'est lui. J'ai pensé que nous étions pas assez et à ce moment là, des dizaines de moi son apparu. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait, je ne le contrôle pas encore. Mais une chose c'est qu'il nous a permis de nous sauver la vie.

Oui, c'est pas grâce à moi, je me suis écrouler juste après t'avoir vu en plusieurs exemplaires.

Le plus important c'est que tu te sois mis au combat, ça a permis d'en repousser. J'ai eu moins de boulot.

C'est ça. »

Un fou rire emporta les deux anciens ennemis. Harry savait qu'à partir de maintenant, il pourrait compter sur Drago dans son combat contre Voldemort. Mais bien sur, avant, il lui apprendra à faire un vrai Patronus.


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà c'est mon dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Même si je ne l'ai pas écrite pour recevoir des reviews, je remercie « Thealie » et « Drago-tu-es-à-moi » pour leurs messages régulier qui mon beaucoup plu.

_**Le grand retour**_

Le jour du départ était enfin arriver. Harry allait revoir ses amis, et surtout Ginny qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Il faut dire, qu'à peine il lui annonce ses sentiments, il se retrouve quelques minutes après, une vingtaine d'années en arrière. De plus, il aurait voulu lui apporter quelque chose de Pré-au-Lard, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passer, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Drago avait été dire au revoir à sa mère la veille au soir, car il ne serait pas capable de le lui dire au dernier moment. Harry et Drago avaient passé toute la nuit à discuter sur ce qu'il s'était passer depuis leur arriver. Harry avait fait la connaissance de ses parents, revu son parrain décéder l'été précédent, fait l'apprentissage d'un nouveau don et réussi à pardonner à Peter. Pardonner ? Non, disons que celui de cette époque, il ne lui en voulait pas. Drago, lui, avait rencontré sa mère, une jeune fille souriante, heureuse de vivre, pas comme celle qu'il avait connu pendant son enfance, il avait fait la connaissance de nouveaux amis et appris à apprécier les gens. Il s'offrait enfin une nouvelle identité. Puis, enfin, une nouvelle amitié entre Harry et Drago. Ces deux-là, avaient même bien rit en pensant à la tête que feraient les élèves de Poudlard lorsqu'ils verraient les deux pires ennemis ensemble.

« Ils penseront sûrement que tu m'as jeté un sort, lui dit Drago.

Et pourquoi se serait pas toi qui m'aurais lancer un sort, lui répliqua Harry.

Parce que moi, je ne suis pas aussi désespérer. »

Harry prit le coussin de son lit et le lança en pleine figure de Drago qui nu pas le réflexe de le rattraper et tomba en arrière ce qui lui provoqua une belle chute de son lit. Harry était écrouler de rire en voyant la scène. Mais il s'arrêta vite lorsqu'il ne vit pas Drago refaire son apparition. Il s'approcha du rebord du lit et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Drago ? »

Une main le saisit et le fit tomber à son tour. Harry et Drago repartirent dans un fou rire qui dura une bonne demi-heure.

Le matin à l'aube, Harry et Drago décidèrent de prendre un peu l'air. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient respirer l'air frais de cette époque.

« C'est dommage que l'on est rien pu changer, dit finalement Drago.

Oui. »

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux et huma la rosée fraîche du matin. L'odeur était apaisante. Harry oublia tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Son départ, sa destinée, Voldemort, son don… Il vidait son esprit pour ne plus rien penser. Mais un brouhaha se fit entendre dans son dos. Harry se retourna et vit les Maraudeurs, Lily et Narcissa arriver avec une banderole qui disait « Bon départ ». Les lettres étaient de couleur rouge et scintillaient. Drago se dirigea vers sa mère.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir, lui dit-il.

Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir sans te serrer dans mes bras. »

Drago prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serra fort. Harry, lui, s'approcha de la petite bande.

« Merci.

Oh non, les émois se sera tout à l'heure, dit Sirius. Pour l'instant c'est le moment des cadeaux.

Comment ça des cadeaux ? demanda Harry qui se demandait bien ce que les Maraudeurs avaient encore préparé.

Srius, à toi de jouer, dit James. »

Sirius se dirigea vers le lac et alluma une mèche qui se trouvait dans l'herbe.

« Attention les yeux, annonça Sirius. »

Un feu d'artifice s'éleva dans le ciel. Avec les couleurs de l'aube, le spectacle était magnifique. Des images apparurent entre les pétards. James et Harry pendant un match de Quidditch, Lily et Harry serrer dans les bras de l'un l'autre, Remus, Peter et Harry pendant un le cour de Potion, Drago et Narcissa en pleine discussion sur les escaliers, Drago et Harry en plein chahut et la dernière c'était le groupe réuni pendant un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Pour le bouquet final, les têtes des Maraudeurs apparurent en souriant.

« C'était super, merci, leur dit Harry.

Pour que vous vous en souveniez, nous vous avons fabriqué un artifice miniature chacun. Ce sont les mêmes que vous venez de voir. Comme ça vous aurez des souvenirs, leur dit Lily. »

Le groupe serra très fort Harry et Drago dans leur bras et restèrent un petit moment comme ça. Ce moment n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à eux. Même sans leurs artifices, ils reviendraient avec des souvenir plein la tête et les yeux.

« Il est temps d'aller voir Dumbledore, annonça James. »

Harry respira un bon coup et tout le monde se dirigea là-bas. Le chemin fut très silencieux, personne ne pouvait prononcer un mot. James prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui les attendaient de pied ferme. Il était debout, près de la porte, un chaudron était posé sur son bureau. Lorsque tous les jeunes élèves avaient pénétré dans la pièce, Dumbledore regarda Harry et Drago tour à tour.

« Voici le moment, jeune gens. Il est temps pour vous de repartir et d'accomplir votre destin, dit Dumbledore en regardant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes. »

Drago se pencha vers ce dernier.

« Mais de quoi il parle ? lui murmura t-il. »

Harry savait très bien ce qu'avait voulu dire son directeur. Il fallait qu'il accomplisse sa destiné, ce pour quoi il était venu au monde. Vaincre Voldemort.

« Vous devriez faire vos adieux maintenant, leur dit Dumbledore. »

Drago embrassa sa mère tandis qu'Harry se jeta dans les bras de ses parents.

« Vous allez me manquer, leur dit-il.

Nous serons toujours là pour toi. Même si nous ne sommes pas présents, tu as une partie de nous dans ton cœur, lui répondit sa mère.

Harry… »

Celui-ci fit face à son père.

« Ecoute-moi Harry. Je sais que tu dois suivre ton destin. Mais promet-moi, que tu ne fera pas d'acte irréfléchi, d'accord ? Remus, comme tu le sais, à quelques petits dons, alors ne te gène pas pour lui demander de l'aide. Regarde aussi dans le livre qu'il t'a donné, plusieurs formules pourraient-être utiles. Prends soin de toi, mon fils.

Merci papa. »

Il leur fit une bise et fit face au reste des Maraudeurs.

« Etant donner que je suis ton parrain, je vais te donner moi aussi quelques petits conseils. Surtout lorsqu'une fille t'embête…

Sirius ! le réprimanda James.

Quoi ? Il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, non ? »

Harry se pencha vers son parrain.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre contre les filles.

Parfais… Tu vas beaucoup me manquer »

Sirius serra Harry dans ses bras, mais il fallu que Remus le retire de force pour laisser Harry reprendre son souffle.

« Harry, j'ai pas grand chose à te dire à par que je dois être un sacré bon professeur pour t'avoir appris à faire un aussi beau patronus.

C'est normal qu'il soit beau, il sait de qui tenir, leur répliqua James. »

Harry sourit et serra aussi Remus. Viens enfin le tour de Peter. Même s'il lui avait à moitié pardonner, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Il allait reparti dans l'époque où Peter n'existait plus, c'était Queudver, et lui, il le haïssait. Mais c'est vrai que le Peter de maintenant n'avait rien fait et Harry avait largement eu le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas encore près à trahir ses amis.

« Harry, je sais que nous avons eu un départ difficile, mais je veux que tu sache que j'aime énormément tes parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça c'est passer comme ça dans ton époque et je regrette beaucoup que nous ne pouvons rien changer, mais je ne veux pas que tu me condamne pour ce que je n'ai pas encore fait. Tu peux toujours en vouloir au Peter du futur. »

Harry lui sourit et lui serra la main.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais à l'autre, je lui ferais payer sa trahison.

Si je pouvais le faire moi-même, crois-moi, je le ferais, lui dit Peter.

Je le ferais pour nous deux alors, lui répondit Harry. »

Drago dit au revoir au Maraudeurs tandis que Harry fit ses adieux à Narcissa. Une fois les adieux terminer Harry et Drago se rapprochèrent de Dumbledore.

« Professeur ?

Oui Harry.

Je peux vous demander comment cela va se passer ? Je veux dire pour eux.

Et bien, une fois que je vous aurai renvoyé à votre époque, je leur lancerais le sort d'oubli. Mais ce sera un sort qui se dissipera lorsque vous disparaîtrez de votre époque. Dès que le premier vortex s'est ouvert, l'amnésie est partie, donc normalement, mon moi futur doit se souvenir de ce moment. »

Harry regarda chacun des visages qui se trouvaient dans la pièce pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Jamais il n'oubliera ce voyage. Ce fut un cadeau du ciel et il remerciait la personne qui lui avait permis cela.

« Attends Harry, lui dit Lily. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa un collier dans sa main.

« Tu te rappelle de l'autre jour sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Tu m'as dis que tu avais une petite amie. Ceci est un collier que ma mère m'a offerte, qui le tenait aussi de sa mère. Je voudrais que tu le prennes et que tu l'offre à celle qui deviendra ta femme. Je ne sais pas si ce sera celle avec qui tu es en ce moment mais…

Ce sera elle, répliqua Drago.

Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi d'abord? lui demanda Harry.

Oh arrête, elle te colle depuis sa première année, et puis les Weasley et vous c'est, comment dire, une grande histoire d'amour. »

Drago lui adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

« Merci maman. »

Harry embrassa sa mère tandis que Dumbledore terminait de préparer les derniers détails du voyage.

« Voilà, tout est prêt. Drago Malefoy, j'ai été content de faire ta connaissance.

Oui, peut-être que plus tard vous le regretterez, murmura Drago. »

Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

« Harry, je tiens à te dire que tu peux me demander tous ce que tu veux. Je t'aiderais avec joie. N'oublie pas surtout, de concentrer ta magie dès que tu te sers de ton don et sert toi s'en le plus possible, c'est comme un objet, si tu ne t'en sers pas, il rouille.

D'accord professeur. Je voulais vous remercier pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Pas seulement dans cette époque mais dans celle du futur aussi. Merci beaucoup. »

Harry sourit à son directeur qui le remercia en retour.

« Bien, maintenant, vous deux, mettez-vous juste à côté du chaudron. Lorsque je lancerais le Thym, le vortex s'ouvrira, il vous aspirera tous les deux et vous vous retrouverez dans votre époque.

Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problème ? demanda Drago.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago, tu as peur, le taquina Harry.

Non, mais j'ai pas envie de me retrouver au temps des dinosaures. »

Tout le monde émit un petit rire.

« Non, rassurez-vous tous les deux, vous retournerez bien dans votre époque.

Moi, je ne suis pas effrayer, dit Drago.

Bien sûr, répliqua Harry. »

Harry et Drago s'approchèrent du chaudron où la potion était déjà prête, il ne restait plus que le Thym.

« Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, leur dit Dumbledore. »

Au moment où le directeur lança le Thym, les échos des voix du groupe s'élevèrent en leur disant des « je t'aime » et des « au revoir ». Harry et Drago furent emporter dans le vortex et atterrirent sur le sol frais de la salle de Potion.

« Harry ! »

Ginny se mit à courir et se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci.

« Oh mon dieu ! Harry, tu m'as manqué. Dumbledore nous a tous raconter, il nous a dit que tu avais atterrit à l'époque de tes parents…

Ginny, attends, je me relève.

Oh, bien sur. »

Une fois lever, il prit la tête de Ginny entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Puis virent le tour d'Hermione et Ron qui l'entourèrent.

« En plus tu as fait ce voyage avec Malefoy ? lui dit Ron. »

Drago baissa les yeux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

« Oui, et je dois dire que grâce à lui, j'ai pu rencontrer mes parents. Il m'a offert le plus beau voyage. »

Drago leva les yeux vers Harry. Avait-il bien entendu ? Harry, le grand Harry Potter le remerciait pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait. De plus, il l'avait fait pour le faire disputer.

« Tu le remercie ? Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ron.

Oui, je t'assure, je vais bien. Drago et moi, nous avons… disons que nous sommes repartis sur de nouvelles bases. »

Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je crois qu'il s'est tapé la tête un peu trop fort. »

Harry vit quelque chose qui le choqua.

« Mais, je ne rêve pas, vous vous tenez la main, tous les deux !

Oui, ils sortent ensemble, lui dit Ginny.

Ah oui !

En faite, après ton départ, Hermione n'allait pas très bien…

Comment ça Hermione, lui lança-t-elle.

Oui, et moi. Je l'ai consolé et de fil en aiguille. Enfin, tu vois. »

Harry sourit. Enfin, Hermione et Ron étaient ensemble. Il avait attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps. Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry. Ce dernier ne l'avait même pas vu dans la pièce. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses amis qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son directeur était là.

« Bienvenu Harry et toi Drago.

Merci professeur, lui répondit Harry.

Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a quelques minutes, tu peux compter sur moi pour développer ton don. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir quant tu le désire dans mon bureau.

Je viendrais, lui promit Harry. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce. Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il sortit le collier que sa mère lui avait donné.

« C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné. Elle m'a dit que je devais l'offrir à la personne qui deviendra un jour ma femme. Et je veux te l'offrir.

Tu veux dire que…

Que tu seras ma femme lorsque l'on sortira de Poudlard, termina Harry. »

Ginny resta sous le choc quelque seconde et sauta au cou d'Harry. Celui-ci lui passa le collier. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent en souriant, peut-être que se sera à eux la prochaine fois. Les quatre jeunes commencèrent à partir lorsque Harry se retourna.

« Drago, tu ne viens pas ? »

Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait rien en commun avec le groupe d'Harry. Les Gryffondors le détestait.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu veux que Malefoy fasse avec nous ? lui demanda Ron.

Ron, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, parce qu'il va être avec nous pendant longtemps. Il a changé, il est devenu mon ami. »

A ces mots, Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Ils étaient amis.

« Harry, je suis contente que tu es suivi mes conseils. Il faut réconcilier les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, lui dit Hermione d'un ton enjoué. »

Drago se rapprocha d'Harry.

« Elle est devenue folle ?

Tien, on a au moins ça en commun, lui répliqua Ron. On pense la même chose. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire mais Harry s'arrêta tout à coup.

« Hermione a raison.

Quoi? lui demandèrent les autres en même temps.

Oui. Si les Serpentards se réconcilient avec les Gryffondors, nous serons plus unis dans le combat contre Voldemort.

Tu peux résumer, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Ron qui était perdu.

Je viens juste de réaliser une chose… Nous allons gagner. »

Harry était revenu depuis deux jours. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas encore disputer, Ginny avait accepté de l'épouser après l'école, et Drago avait été accepté dans le groupe. Ils avaient mis en place le plan pour réunir les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Le don d'Harry se développait de jour en jour, il avait même eu son premier cour avec Dumbledore la veille au soir. Harry ouvrit son sac qu'il avait ramené de l'époque des Maraudeurs et sortit le livre rouge. Le livre lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol qui s'ouvrit à la dernière page. Harry ramassa doucement le livre. Il y avait des mots adresser à son nom.

_Mon chéri,_

_C'est ta maman, j'espère que tu es bien rentré, et que tu n'as pas eu de soucies. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait bien de te mettre un petit mot chacun, comme ça tu pourras l'avoir dans ton futur. Nous l'avons écrit avant que tu partes, comme ça nous avons encore tous nos souvenirs. Je t'aime très fort, prends soin de toi, mon amour._

_Ta mère._

_Mon fils,_

_Fait très attention à toi. Continu de jouer au Quidditch, tu es un excellent attrapeur. Tu es même meilleur que moi, je dois bien l'avouer. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Tu es notre fils, nous t'oublierons pas, dans notre cœur._

_Ton père._

_Salut Harry,_

_Je te dis juste un petit mot. Fais mordre la poussière à ce timbré de Voldemort. Tu es beaucoup plus fort que lui. Je te donnerais bien des conseils sur les filles mais ton père me l'interdit. Je t'embrasse._

_Ton parrain ( et le meilleur)_

_Gros Bisous Harry,_

_Nous avons été très heureux de faire ta connaissance. Merci pour tout. Merci pour ton soutien._

_Remus et Peter._

Harry referma le livre en souriant. Voilà ce que les Maraudeurs préparaient. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à lui passer leurs messages. Même s'ils n'étaient plus là, Harry avaient une partie de chacun d'eux au fond de lui. Il ne les oublierait jamais. La chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il vaincrait Voldemort. Grâce à son pouvoir, mais aussi grâce à ses amis. Il gagnerait.

**FIN**

Le tome 6 arrive samedi alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.


End file.
